


Abused then Loved

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Healing, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Mpreg, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Stalking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 72,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29811744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Harry is abused by his uncle when three people pick him up. After seeing the abuse they adopt him and move. There he meets his mate. But troubles always finds Harry. Harry also comes into his creature inheritance.This is from my fanfiction.net account.
Relationships: Jasper Hale/Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Bill Weasley
Kudos: 72





	1. Rescued

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.   
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(Warning: This chapter has physical abuse and sexual abuse mentioned in details.)

A young teen around the age of sixteen was lying on his bed in the fetal position crying. His uncle had just beaten him for something that Dudley had done. Dudley had been upset that one of his favorite shows had been canceled and punched the t.v. Harry had been upstairs working on his chores. His uncle had come home and saw that the t.v was broken. He demanded Dudley to tell him what had happened. Instead of telling the truth Dudley told his father that he was watching t.v and Harry had come down stairs and punched the t.v. Vernon's face had turned a violent shade of purple.

He walked up stairs to see that Harry was cleaning the bathroom. He grabbed his nephew by his neck and dragged him to his room. A frightened Harry was wondering what he had done wrong. When they reached his room he threw Harry in.

"What did you think that you were doing punching  **my** t.v, Freak?" His uncle hissed. 

"I-i didn't p-p-punch the t.v." Harry stuttered. 

"Are you calling Dudley a liar, boy?" He asked angrily.

Without waiting for a response he punched Harry in the face. The teen landed on the floor with a loud thud. He bit back a whimper of pain. 

"Pull off your shirt." Vernon commanded. 

Harry did as he was told. He knew what would happen if he didn’t. His uncle stared at his scared body. He drank in everything knowing he was the one to cause it. He licked his lips and wished he had time to play.

"Now turn around." He told Harry as he started to take off his belt. 

Harry turned around and braced himself for the pain. His uncle whipped his back until the metal from the buckle cut him enough to make him bleed. Harry didn't scream knowing that he would get a longer beating. His uncle then took out a pocket knife and reopened the word FREAK on his abused back. He walked out of Harry's room.

* * *

(Two weeks later on Harry's birthday)

It was midnight and Harry was awake. 

"Happy Birthday to me." Harry whispered softly to himself. 

He was now seventeen and he was still a puppet to Dumblefuck, still a prisoner to his uncle and he wanted to be free. Suddenly a blinding pain engulfed Harry. A green light filled the room. Harry felt as if white hot pokers were stabbing every inch of his body. He bit his lip to keep himself from screaming and ended up making it bleed. After what seemed like forever the pain stopped and Harry fell unconscious.

"Boy get up those freaks are here to pick you up." A nasal voice from downstairs said. 

Harry slowly walked down the stairs. He saw that it was Bill, Remus, and Sirius. He smiled when he saw them. 

"Hey Harry." Bill said and hugged Harry. 

All three frowned when Harry flinched. 

"Go get your things cub." Remus said while trying to figure out what was wrong with Harry.

Soon Harry was downstairs with his trunk and ready to go. Bill shrunk his trunk and put it into his pocket. 

"Hold on to me Harry." Sirius said. 

Harry did and when Sirius put his arm around his waist he once more flinched. That caused Sirius to frown and look at his godson in concern. The raven haired teen suddenly felt as if he was sucked through a straw. It was a good thing that he was holding on to Sirius or he would have fallen. Harry was suddenly hugged by two twin bodies. He flinched and the twins noticed.

"Harry our..."

"dear brother..."

"it is..."

"wonderful to..."

" **see you** ."

Harry laughed at their antics. They walked into Remus's house. He was pulled into the kitchen and was forced to sit down. He flinched as he saw five people look at him. 

"What?" Harry asked. 

Sirius kneeled down next to Harry and gently took his chin and forced Harry to look at him. "Harry why do you keep flinching when we touch you?" He asked.

"I don't flinch." Harry denied. 

"Harry please tell us." Harry started to cry as he closed his eyes. 

"Harry will you let me look into your memories?" Sirius asked. 

Harry just nodded. He couldn't speak as he was too choked up. Sirius lifted his wand.

"Legilimens"

(Just wanted to warn that down below contains various descriptions of abuse.)

* * *

_ {Age 4: _

_ A four year old child was making breakfast for two fat whales and a woman that looked like a horse. Harry was standing on a stool making sure the eggs didn't burn and forgot about the bacon. When the bacon started to burn his uncle stood up and walked over to the four year old.  _

_ "You burned our food you ungrateful freak." He hissed. _

_ "S-sorry Uncle Vernon." The four year old said. _

_ His uncle took his hand and put it in the flame. Young Harry cried and started to twist and turn trying to get away from the flames. _

_ "This will teach you to burn my food freak." The man sneered at him. _

_ Age 6: _

_ Six year old Harry was cowering away from his uncle. His uncle grabbed a hold of his arm and wrote the word FREAK. Next he started to punch and kick Harry. Sometime later he tore off Harry's shirt and turned him around. He took off his belt and started to whip him. Harry was screaming and that just made him whip the child longer. After Harry started to bleed he carved FREAK into his back and threw him in his cupboard. _

_ Age 10: _

_ Harry was forced into the shower and told to be quick. His uncle stood across the shower watching Harry with a hungry look. He stripped and went into the shower shocking Harry. _

_ "Touch me or I will beat you within an inch of your life." Harry looked up confused.  _

_ Seeing his nephews confusion he grinned and grabbed Harry's hand. Vernon placed his hand on his erection He started moving his hands up and down his penis. Suddenly he grabbed Harry's head and forced him down until his head was level with his penis. _

_ "Suck" He commanded and started to thrust into Harry's mouth.  _

_ Harry gave a muffled cry at the pain. It was ignored. His uncle came after a couple more thrusts.  _

_ "Swallow." Harry swallowed the white cum. "Good freak." _

_ Age 14: _

_ Harry woke up naked and tied to the bed by a belt with his stomach on the mattress. His uncle was in view but seeing that his nephew was awake he smiled. He walked out of sight.  _

_ "Well freak I finally have a good use for you." Harry felt the dip of the bed. _

_ His uncle suddenly thrusted into him. Harry felt as if he was splitting into two. He felt as if his bum was on fire. After what seemed like forever his uncle finally came inside him. His uncle took a knife from the nightstand and carved SLUT under where he had carved FREAK and WHORE under where he had carved SLUT. He looked at his work. _

_ "Seems perfect for you slut. Now clean up this mess you made."} _

* * *

(The warning has ended here.)

"Oh Harry." Sirius said while tears flowed silently down his cheek. 

He swept Harry up into a hug. Harry buried himself in Sirius's chest while sobbing hard. He eventually cried himself to sleep. All their hearts broke for him. Sirius picked up Harry and walked him upstairs into his room. When he came back down the others were looking at him. Sirius sat down. 

"Harry was mentally, physically, and sexually abused." He said so quietly the others strained to hear it. 

They all gasped. "Merlin no wonder he was flinching." Bill said as he sat down. 

"That is it we are adopting him and going to America where your cousin lives Sirius." Remus was pissed. 

No one and he means no one harms his cub. The twins were pale and looked sick. They ran upstairs to Harry's room and snuggled into him on either side. Their arms were thrown protectively around him.

* * *

(Next day)

Harry woke up warm. He opened his eyes and saw Fred. He looked over his shoulder and saw George. Fred noticed that Harry was awake. 

"Morning little brother." He greeted.

"Morning Fred. Um Sirius told you didn't he?" He looked ashamed.

"Yes." He wasn't going to lie to him.

"You don't hate me?" George had woken up and answered when he heard what Harry asked Fred. 

"No Harry we don't hate you. We will never hate you. You could not fight your uncle. We saw him and we both know that you couldn't." Harry started to cry and the twins wrapped their arms around him. They spoke after he had calmed down.

"Come on..."

"little brother..."

"let's go..."

"down to..."

" **breakfast** ." They said the last part together getting a laugh out of Harry.

They went downstairs and sat down. Remus placed a plate down in front of each of them. No one spoke as they ate. Soon Harry finished his breakfast.

"Harry?" 

"Yes Remy." 

"You do know that I am in a relationship with both Siri and Bill right?" He asked.

"Yes." 

"Well we were wondering if all three of us could adopt you?" He asked.

"Really, you want to adopt me? Why?" It was Bill who knelt down next to Harry. 

"Of course we would want to adopt you. You are a great person Harry." Bill told him. Sirius and Remus stood behind him, nodding in agreement. 

"Yes I want you to adopt me." He hugged them.

Remus gave Harry the papers. Since Harry was legally an adult in the wizarding world he had to sign the papers. Harry read it over before signing them. Then Bill, Sirius, and finally Remus signed the papers. Once it was all signed it glowed gold before disappearing. The gold glow meant that the adoption had gone through.

"You are now Harrison James Alexander Orion John Potter-Lupin-Weasley-Black. Wow that was a mouth full." Harry giggled at that. "Harry James Black for short." Sirius said breathlessly. 

"Harry, we are moving to America in a place called Forks, Washington. Sirius' cousin Billy lives there." Remus said.

"Forks? Is there a place called knife or spoon?" Harry asked, causing Remus to crack a smile and the twins to fall to the floor laughing. Bill chuckled next to Sirius.

"No." Sirius snorted in amusement.

"So we are moving away? No more Dumbles, Granger, Ronald or Ginvera?" Harry asked.

"That's correct." Sirius confirmed.

"Yes." He said in relief." When do we leave?"

"In a few hours after we heal you." Remus answered. 

"Okay."


	2. New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

All was normal in the Cullen household. Rosalie was watching her husband, Emmett, play video games. Jasper was in his room reading. Esme was in her kitchen cleaning. Her husband, Carlisle, was in his study doing paperwork. Edward was playing piano and his wife, Alice, was organizing more shopping trips in the living room. She let out a gasp when a vision hit her. Everyone stopped what they were doing and surrounded her. 

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly. 

"I don't know. I see four people moving in. Some of it is black though. Sometimes there are two black spots in separate places or one big black spot. How frustrating." She said.

"Who cares." Rosalie said. Everyone ignored her.

Alice was trying to figure out why she was seeing these black spots. She gasped when she figured it out. The rest of the Cullens surrounded her again. 

"Carlisle I think I know why I am seeing these black spots. It might be a person or two people and they are probably werewolves or they are shapeshifters." If they weren't human or vampire she couldn't see them.

"We will check them out when they get here." Carlisle said. "When are they going to arrive Alice?" 

"Tomorrow." Carlisle nodded. 

"We should kill them not check them out." Rosalie said.

"Rose, they could be different just like us. They might not be a threat to us or anyone in town." Alice said.

"Whatever." The blonde turned back to her husband. [We should just kill them if they are mutts.] 

After a few hours Edward was getting sick of these thoughts and Jasper was getting sick of Rosalie's emotions. Carlisle had gotten called back to the hospital the rest were hunting. Rosalie was pissed she was being ignored.

[This is so stupid to let them live. We should kill them.] She thought as she went to the garage.

[Doesn't she ever shut up?] Edward thought. [Why do I have to be the one who reads minds? Why, why why?]

The Cullens were on edge for the rest of the day. They were wondering what was going to happen. Jasper was going over strategies just in case something happened. Alice was upset about being blind when it came to those two people. She was certain that the black spots were two people. She knew that three of them were redheads and two of the three were twins. The fourth person had black hair. She wished that she could see the other two.

* * *

(With Harry and Lupin)

Harry walked upstairs with Remus. He was the only one who had healer experience. They walked into Harry's room. He wanted to give his cub some privacy and he knew he felt comfortable in the bedroom. It was a safe place to him.

"Strip down to your underwear and lay on your back." Harry did although he was nervous and scared. 

When he stripped there was no mark. Remus went through a list of reasons as to why that would happen. Seeing the shimmer around his cub made him come to a conclusion.

"Harry do you know anything about glamours?" He asked.

"No, why?" He asked in confusion.

"I think that your magic has put a glamour around you to hide your true appearance. Finite Incantatem." Remus gasped as the glamour faded away.

Harry's hair grew to his shoulders with streaks of forest green. Looking through his glasses everything went blurry. His eyes turned brighter. His lightly tanned skin turned pale, almost as pale as a vampire. His ears now had a slight point in them. His skin was now flawless. The famous lightning bolt scar was now gone too.

Remus was stunned. "Um cub you're an elf." 

"What?!" Harry looked at his new dad in shock.

"You are an elf." He repeated.

"What? How?" The teen looked very confused.

"You must have come into your inheritance on your birthday." Remus informed him.

Harry recalled what happened after midnight hit. "Oh I was wondering why I was in so much pain that night." He had assumed it was from his injuries.

"I believe that is why you were in pain. Not only was it changing your appearance but also healing you. Since you are already healed you may get dressed." He said, happy that his cub wasn't forced to bear the scars anymore.

"Okay."

Harry got redressed and took off his glasses since he noticed that he could see just fine without them. They both made their way back to the kitchen. The occupants in the kitchen gasped when they saw Harry. 

"What happened to you pup?" Sirius asked.

"He came into his inheritance. He is an elf. What kind I do not know yet. I have an idea because of his hair and scent but I could be wrong." Remus answered.

"Oh." 

"How do we find out what kind he is?" Fred asked?

Suddenly the plant in the window started to grow and flourish. Bill was the one who noticed. 

"Harry is an earth elf." He said.

"How do you know Bill?" George asked and Bill pointed to the plant that was now beautiful. 

"Oh." 

"Come on we are leaving now before Dumbledore figures out that Harry is not at his relatives." Bill said.

* * *

(Their new house in Forks)

They arrived at their new house sometime in the morning. Harry had fallen asleep and was cuddling up against Fred. Remus, Bill, Fred, George, and Harry were in the mustang while Sirius was on his motorcycle. Remus carefully parked the car. Fred gently shook Harry's shoulder. 

"Hey sleepy..."

"head we're..."

"at our..."

"new house."

"Time to..."

"wake up..."

" **now** ." The twins said, making Harry laugh.

They walked into their house. The living room was done in gryffindor colors. The walls were done in blood red. The carpet was a lighter shade than the walls. The two couches and the armchair were a darker shade than the walls. The wood on the couches and the armchair was a dark cherry. The pillows were the shade of gold and red. The fireplace was also a dark cherry wood. There were pictures of trusted family and friends on the mantle and walls. The curtains were also the shade of gold. The stairs were to the right of the room. 

"Wow, this is amazing." Harry stated while looking around in awe.

"The kitchen and the garden belong to Harry." Harry grinned at that. "The basement belongs to the twins." The twins cheered. "The door with a large paw print painted on it belongs to Sirius." Remus told them.

"Hey!" Sirius yelled in offense.

Remus ignored him. "The door with a sphinx and a pyramid painted on is Bill's." Bill smiled. "The study and library belongs to me." Remus stated. "Each bedroom door upstairs has the person’s name on it. If you do not like the color or how it is arranged then think of how you want it and it will change to that." Everyone went to their rooms to unpack.

Harry entered his room. His room was done in earth colors. He giggled at this. His walls were done in a forest green. The carpet was done in tree trunk brown. He thought of a tree that had leaves reaching the ceiling and it appeared just like Remus said. His bed was in front of the window. The sheet was a light brown and the blankets were a light green. He thought of vines as a pattern for the blanket and it also appeared. The wood of the bed was a light oak. The curtains were also a light brown. His dresser, nightstand, desk, and bookcase were also light oak wood. The two lamps on his nightstand were light green and in the shape of a leaf. There was a computer on the desk. He loved it. He saw two doors. One he assumed was his closet and the other he assumed was to his bathroom.

Harry started to put away his things. Luckily Bill had taken him shopping before the left and then proceeded to burn his rags much to the amusement and relief of everyone else. He put his clothes, books, and other items away. He then put his trunk at the end of the bed. Harry was still tired so he changed into a pair of purple shorts and a matching tank top. He crawled into bed and fell asleep. A few minutes later Sirius went to check on Harry and smiled at him when he saw that he was asleep.

He took a picture and left the room. His, now legally adopted son, looked adorable curled up sleeping. He was also happy when he noticed the smile on Harry's sleeping face.

DING-DONG

* * *

(Cullen's house)

"They are here Carlisle." Alice said.

"Alright let's go. Alice you lead the way." Carlisle said.

"Okay." 

They all ran through the forest until they came to the house. They all smelled a werewolf, humans, and something else. The humans smelled different, but still could be identified as human. They were all confused about the last scent. They ran till they were at the front door. Carlisle rang the doorbell.

DING-DONG

Remus walked downstairs when the scent of vampire hit him. [They better feed on animals or they are dead.] Remus thought before opening the door.


	3. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Standing at the door were seven vampires. "Hello. I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. We are here to make sure that the humans in Forks are safe." 

"Nice to meet you. I was going to ask the same thing. Oh by the way I am Remus Lupin-Black. Please come in." 

They all entered the living room. Sirius and Bill walked down the stairs.

"Carlise these are my mates Bill Weasley-Lupin-Black and Sirius Black." He introduced them.

They were surprised that he had two mates. Carlisle pointed to each person stating their names. As they heard their names they either said hi, hello or nodded their heads. 

"This is my mate Esme. These two next to her are Rosalie and her mate Emmett. The two on the floor are Edward and his mate Alice. The male next to me is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you all. Sirius where is Harry?" Remus asked.

"Asleep in his room until the twins find him." The three males grimaced. 

The Cullens were confused.

"FRED, GEORGE!" A male voice yelled.

* * *

The twins came into Harry's room. They looked at each other and grinned. They dove onto Harry's bed and started to jump on it. Harry was jolted awake. He looked up into the grinning faces of Fred and George.

"FRED, GEORGE!"

The Cullens looked at the ceiling in surprise. Two people ran by them as fast as they could. They had neon purple hair, crying that they were sorry. A few minutes later Harry calmly walked down the stairs. Jasper had realized why the last scent that he had smelled had smelled really good. When he saw Harry he knew that he had found his mate. 

"Harry, why did you change the twins' hair purple?" Remus asked.

"They woke me up Remy." Remus shakes his head. "Harry, these are the Cullens. Cullens this is our son, Harry." 

Harry waved then he walked into the kitchen quickly. [That was rude he didn't even look at us and what is that smell?] Rosalie thought, making Edward grimace. 

"Don't take offence to Harry, he is very shy." Remus told them.

"It is okay. What is he? He smells different." Esme asked. 

"Harry is an elf." He told them.

"Oh."

Harry walked into the kitchen and was amazed. It was white with blue accents. He was in love with it at first sight. He saw that it was already stocked. He took out the appropriate ingredients for pumpkin pie. After it was put into the oven Harry casted a spell to alert him when the pie was done. He went outside to the garden. As soon as he enters the garden, all of the plants perk up and start to grow or bloom. Harry decided to plant some food plants so that they wouldn't have to shop for food as often. He heard Remus talk about how Harry was the only one going to school. 

After a while the spell alerted him that the pie was done. He turned the timer off. He quickly washed up. He took the pie out and put it on the counter near the window. He looked at the clock and noticed that it would be lunchtime soon. He decided to make chicken, potatoes, and green beans. When it was done he brought it to the dining room.

The dining room was dark oak wood. It was accented by teal. He set the table then went to the basement door and knocked. 

" **What** ?" Twin voices yelled. 

"Lunch is done." 

" **Okay. We will be up in a second** ." 

Harry went back into the living room. 

"Lunch is ready." 

The Cullens were surprised at how soft Harry's voice was. 

"If you want, I could get some blood pops for you. They are made with animal blood."

The Cullens were surprised again. Edward was a little upset with not being able to read his mind. He liked knowing what people were thinking so that he could plan in advance. If someone wanted to attack he would be able to prevent it. He liked it because it meant he wasn't invading Harry's privacy.

"Sure, that would be lovely dear." Esme answered. 

Harry went back in the kitchen to get the blood pops. When he came back he placed the box on the coffee table and went back into the dining room. 

"Please join us." The Cullens followed them into the dining room.

When they entered the dining room the twins and Harry were already seated and plates filled. The twins had a large amount of food while Harry had barely a handful of food. The rest of the family sat down and started filling the plates. The Cullens sat down with the blood pops. As a doctor Carlisle was concerned with the amount of food Harry wasn't eating Jasper was trying to control his urge to claim his mate and was concerned about how little his mate was eating. Edward was cringing at the images that he was getting from Jasper's mind. Harry was sick of being stared at, but after so many years at the Dursley's he didn't speak up. The room was filled with conversation.

After everyone was done Harry cleared the table and put the leftovers away. He cleaned the dishes, put the pie in the fridge, and went back to gardening. 

"We really must be leaving." Carlisle said and with that the Cullens left.

* * *

(Next day)

Harry was up at five am cleaning and when it hit seven am he started to make breakfast. He wondered what Ron and Hermione were doing. He scolded himself for it. The twins had told him that Ron and Hermione were being paid to be his friends.

_ {"Harry?"  _

_ "Yes George? Fred?"  _

_ "We have to..." _

_ "tell you that..," _

_ "Ron and Hermione..." _

_ "are being paid..." _

_ "to be your..." _

_ "friends by..." The twins looked at each other and nodded. _

_ " _ **_Dumblefuck._ ** _ " _

_ "WHAT?!" Harry cried. The twins pulled Harry into a hug.  _

_ "Molly, Ginny, and..." _

_ "Ron are being..." _

_ "paid. They wanted..." _

_ "you to marry..."  _

_ "Ginny and then..." _

_ "they were going..." _

_ "to kill you..." _

_ "now that Moldyworts..." _

_ "is gone. Everyone..." _

_ "else doesn't know..." _

_ "yet. That is..." _

_ "why we are..." _

_ "going to send..." _

_ "them a letter..." _

_ "when we get..." _

_ " _ **_to Forks_ ** _."  _

_ Harry laughed at their antics through his tears. He felt so betrayed. The twins just held him. They hated to see their brother/nephew like this. They were always the ones to calm him down. Harry also noticed they called Molly by her name instead of calling her mum.} _

Harry’s thoughts shifted to Jasper. He knew he was his mate, his dominant. Just thinking about it scared him. He knew that he should be glad that he has a mate, but was still scared. 

[What is he like? Is he like uncle Vernon? Will he hate me for being a freak? Will he hate me for being a useless whore?] The poor elf could not stop these thoughts.

He finished making breakfast and set the kitchen table. By the time he was finished setting the table everyone had come down. They began to eat. 

"Harry I bought you a motorcycle to take to school." Sirius grinned. 

Harry grinned back. "Be careful getting to school." Remus said. 

Sirius pouted prompting a laugh from everyone else.

Harry went upstairs to get dressed. He put an emerald green button shirt with a black vest that he left open. Next he put on a pair of black jeans and emerald dragon hide boots. He wore the emerald choker Bill gave him for his birthday before 4th year. He grabbed his backpack and his leather jacket and went into the garage. He took off for school.


	4. New School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

When Harry arrived at school he was being stared at by most of the school's population. He was starting to panic when he put up his mask. He pulled off his helmet and pulled out a green ribbon from his jean pocket and tied his hair in a low tight ponytail. Harry secured his bike and helmet with magic before walking to the office.

"Excuse me madam, my name is Harry Black I'm a new student here." He said to the secretary.

"Oh yes here is your schedule and a map of the school." 

"Thank you." Harry left the office. 

As soon as he stepped out a short girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes appeared in front of him. "Hi, I am Jessica Stanley." 

"Harry Black." 

Harry was disgusted by the way she fluttered her eyes. She was so obvious in flirting that it was sick. 

"Would you like me to show you around?" 

"No thank you I will manage." With that he left leaving Jessica in shock.

The Cullens had arrived when Harry was in the office. Jasper was pissed to see Jessica flirt with his mate. They were all relieved when he rejected Jessica's offer. He knew that getting his mate would be hard. He was worried when he saw that Harry kept flinching every time someone had come close to him. 

"Rose, look at Harry." She did and also noticed the flinching. She frowned and wondered why.

Harry looked at his schedule and saw that he had art. He was the first one to arrive in class. The teacher pointed to four seats in the back near the window and he sat at the desk next to the window facing the front. Harry took out his sketch pad. He was drawing Hogwarts. It was the front of the school. It was drawn as if someone was looking down. Rose, Jasper, and Emmett were also in art first period. When they walked into the classroom they noticed Harry was at their seats.

Jasper sat next to Harry. Emmett sat in the seat across from Jasper, and Rosalie sat in the last seat. 

"Good morning Harry." Emmett said while Harry jumped. 

He didn't notice them. He stared up at them with wide eyes. 

"G-good morning." He picked up his sketch pad he had dropped. 

Emmett just laughed. Harry went back to drawing. Jasper frowned when he felt Harry's fear. Everyone was staring at Harry and he started to panic. He took a deep breath and he calmed down. The class began when the teacher had walked back into the classroom.

* * *

(The Burrow)

Dear Dad,

Bill, Remus, Sirius, Harry, and us are in America.  **DO NOT TELL MOLLY.** Molly, Ronald, and Ginvera are not who you think they are.  **Molly has been giving you love potions and they are trying to get Harry to marry Ginvera so they can get his money when they kill him.** Dumbles is in on it too. Charlie and Percy know. That was why Charlie never comes over and Percy apologized to you and not Molly.  **Dumbles pays them and Granger to be nice to Harry. Molly to be the mother figure, Ronald and Granger to be friends, and Ginny to be a friend then wife. Please come to America. The port-key is the letter.** To activate say Spoons.You will understand why spoons when you get here. 

With love,

Fred and  **George**

He quickly packed his things. He wrote a letter saying he wanted a divorce and Ron and Ginny to be disowned. He now knew why he felt that something wasn't right and the twins’ letter made him realize what.

"Spoons." He felt a tug at his navel and disappeared.

* * *

(Forks High school)

The next class Jasper and Rosalie had Calculus with Harry. Jasper had tried to talk to him but Harry was too shy and frightened. He didn't want to have Harry to be scared of him. He wanted to be with him. Rosalie wanted Jasper to be happy and was pissed when Harry wouldn't talk. She was pissed and wanted to know why he was being rude. She had forgotten all about the flinching.

Harry's next class was gym which he had with Edward and Alice. He made sure to stay away from them. He didn't know them. He was too scared to find out what they were like. He didn't like how Edward kept trying to get into his mind. He knew Edward was frustrated, but he didn't like it when people entered his mind. It was his mind dammit. Finally the bell rang. It was time for lunch. Harry went outside and ate his lunch.

* * *

(Cafeteria)

"Where is he?" Jasper demanded. 

"I don't know. He ran off after class." Alice said. 

Jasper's face fell. Rose was getting sick of Jasper being upset about Harry who didn't care. She stood up to find him.

She walked towards the strange scent that belonged to Harry. He was sitting at the table in front of the school. He was drawing again. She walked over to him and sat down. 

"Why are you ignoring my brother?" She demanded.

Harry jumped and fell off the bench, hitting his head on the ground. He whimpered in pain. Harry then stared up fearfully at Rose. He picked up his things and ran to his next class leaving a confused vampire.

* * *

(Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter house)

Arthur landed in front of a beautiful house. Sirius was outside polishing his motorcycle. 

"Good afternoon Arthur." He greeted.

"Good afternoon Sirius." 

"How did you get here?" Sirius asked.

"The twins set a letter and the letter was a portkey." 

"Oh, come inside." Arthur followed him inside. 

The six men spent the time getting Arthur his room and a place where he can play with muggle things. After that they were talking about getting jobs. 

"I can get a job at the local library, Sirius can work at his cousins garage, and Bill can stay here and do whatever." Remus said. 

"I can get a job at the police station and do something with paperwork." Arthur said. 

"We will stay at the lab and continue to invent new things and send them to Lee to sell at the shop." Fred said seeing as his twin fell asleep next to him. 

* * *

(After school)

The rest of the day went well. Jasper was in the rest of his classes. Harry was again avoiding him. Jasper had found out what Rose had done and was mad at her for confronting his mate and concerned for Harry. He was going to ask Carlisle for advice. As soon as the bell rang Harry went to his motorcycle. Harry took out the ribbon, because he didn't want to lose it. He hopped on his bike and went home. When he came home he saw Arthur. 

"I am glad you had gotten the letter." Arthur pulled Harry into a tight hug which caused him to flinch. 

Arthur frowned. "Me too Harry, me too." 

Harry went inside to do homework. Arthur went to find someone to tell him why Harry was flinching.


	5. Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Harry was hoping Arthur would not hate him for what his uncle did. He loved Arthur and did not want to be hated by him. He was in the garden trying to focus, but he was afraid to leave and see if Arthur hated him. He was also worrying about Sirius' cousins and their friends coming over tonight. He had already started dinner and dessert. Harry shook his head and went back to gardening.

Arthur had found Bill in the living room reading a book about Egyptian tombs.

"Bill?" His son looked up from his book.

"Yes dad?"

"Do you know why Harry had flinched when I hugged him?" He asked.

"He was abused mentally, physically, and sexually abused." He answered.

"Oh Merlin, please tell me you paid them back." Arthur begged.

Bill smirked causing his dad to wonder what he did. "Well..."

* * *

_ {Sirius, Remus, and I went back to number four Privet drive after the twins left the room. Sirius knocked on the door. _

_ "What do you freaks want now?" Petunia Dursley asked. "You have the boy now leave." _

_ Sirius pointed his wand at her. She paled and backed up. We walked in and went into the living room where the two wales were. _

_ "GET OUT YOU FREAKS!" Vernon bellowed at us. _

_ Remus sneered "No. We came to pay you back for the abuse on our godson." _

_ The Dursleys paled. Remus cast a binding spell. All three Durselys were scared knowing that they were doomed. _

_ Sirius took Vernon, Remus took Petunia, and I took Dudley. Sirius cast three spells on Vernon. Remus cast one spell on Petunia and I cast two spells. _

_ "Vernon Dursley, all food you eat will be awful and you will get sick. If you say or even think the word freak it will show up on you and it will be very painful. Lastly you will never have sex or you will feel Harry's pain and your pathetic dick will shrivel off." His smirk was cold. _

_ Sirius and I could tell that Mooney was close to the surface. _

_ "Petunia you will always feel Harry's pain no matter what you do or take to get rid of it. Oh and the pain you feel will be all of it whether you caused it or not." He smirked evilly at her. _

_ Dudley was pale and you could tell he was in pain from what I had cast. _

_ "You will forever feel the pain you caused Harry and if you ever bullied anyone else you will feel the pain of your victim." I cast two more spells. _

_ "Oh and all three of you will be claustrophobic and afraid of people. Bye-bye now." We left after that.} _

* * *

"Good they deserve it all."

Arthur was very proud of his son and his son in-laws. He left to go find Harry to reassure that he still loved him and nothing was going to change that.

"Harry is in his garden." Bill told him.

Arthur entered the garden and was amazed. Sirius had told him that Harry was an earth elf and he read about them, but Harry's garden was beautiful. He saw Harry was watering some of the plants.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around. When he saw that it was Arthur he dropped the watering can and ran into Arthur's arms.

"I'm sorry please don't hate me." He pleaded.

Harry sobbed breaking Arthur's heart. He wrapped Harry in a tight hug.

"Oh Harry I could never hate you." He assured him.

Arthur just held him while Harry cried. He rubbed comforting circles on his back to help calm him down. When the elf stopped crying he looked up at Arthur with a watery smile.

"You finish dinner and I will water your plants, okay?" He asked.

"Okay." Harry walked into the kitchen.

Harry was happy. Arthur still loved him. Now all he had to worry about was the guests that were going to arrive. He knew they were going to be bigger and stronger than him. He wished that he could be normal for once, but all he was and will always be is a freak. He had finished dinner and dessert. He had the dining room table set by the time the doorbell rang.

A few minutes later a person in a wheelchair and seven giant boys and a woman came into the dining room. Sirius told them to sit down. Harry left to go get the twins, Remus, and Bill. Bill and Remus came in first, then the twins, and finally Harry. As soon as Harry sat down they started the introductions.

"I am Sirius Black, Billy and Jacob's cousin. The man on my right is my husband Remus. He is a werewolf. The red head on my left is my other husband Bill. The two redheaded twins are Fred and George. Next to the twins is our son Harry. The last redhead is the other redheads' father, Arthur." They all said hi except for Harry who just nodded.

"For those who don't know I'm Billy Black. The kid next to me is my son Jacob. Next to him is Sam, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Seth, and last Leah." They nodded when they heard their names.

"Well dig in." as soon as the words left Sirius the shape shifter started to eat at an alarming rate.

"Bloody hell, don't..."

"you have manners?"

"Leave some food..."

"for the rest..."

" **of us** ."

The wolves looked down in shame. Everyone else except for Harry laughed while he looked like he was going to be sick. The boys started to eat at a slower pace. An owl landed on the table in front of Arthur. A few seconds later Hedwig landed next to Harry's plate. Both opened the letters. Arthur read his.

Dear Mr. Weasley,

We have received your letter and in two weeks you are required to come to the ministry to sign the divorce papers and to officially disown Ronald William Weasley and Ginvera Margaret Weasley.

Sincerely,

Madam Bones.

He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. The owl took a few pieces of chicken and flew off. Harry read his letter after Hedwig flew off.

Dear little brother,

I hear that you are in America. That is great. There are pictures of Molly after she had read the letter from the ministry about dad divorcing her and him disowning Ginny Ron. Oh and Percy is on dad's side. He and Penelope Clearwater are getting married. He will be sending invitations. I am also seeing Oliver Wood.  DO NOT TELL FRED AND GEORGE! I do not need them to tease me.

With much love,

Charlie Weasley

Harry looked at the pictures. Molly was red faced with her jaw wide open. Another was her screaming and pulling at her hair. The last one was her having a temper tantrum. She was jumping up and down, sending curses everywhere. He finally fell out of his chair laughing. Everyone was looking at him strangely.

"Pup you alright?" Sirius asked. 

He just pointed at the pictures. George and Fred picked them up and looked at them. They handed them to Bill and started laughing. Bill passed them to Sirius, who passed them to Remus. After Remus passed it to Arthur all three of them started to laugh. Arthur joined in after seeing the pictures.

After the laughing fit was over they finished eating even though the wolves and Billy were confused and still looking at them as if they grew another hand. Billy started up a conversation with Sirius. 

"Oh Sirius, there are also vampires here." Billy stated. 

"We know. They came here to make sure the citizens of Forks were okay. One of the vamps is a seer. She couldn't see Remus because he is a werewolf and Harry an elf." He told him.

Harry left to get the dessert while they talked. Once he was in the kitchen he started to take deep breaths. He couldn't help it. He didn't like being in a room with so many people for long. He was still scared. He grabbed the pies and walked back into the dining room. After dinner was done the wolves and Billy went home and everyone started getting ready for bed.

* * *

(Cullen's House)

When the Cullens came home Esme asked them how their day went. Jasper just glared at Rosalie. Oh he was pissed. How dare she? She probably ruined his chances. He was trying to take it slow. He knew something was wrong with Harry, he just didn't know what. Esme who saw the glare knew something had happened.

"I told you already I am sorry. I just want to see you happy. You were so depressed when he wasn't in class." Rose said, trying to defend herself. "I didn't know that he would run off looking frightened."

"There is something wrong with him and you probably made it worse." Jasper said. "I pointed out to you at the beginning of school that he flinches anytime someone touches him." Rose was ashamed of herself. How could she forget?

"I am truly sorry Jazz. I forgot about the flinching." Rose apologized. 

Jasper's face softened. Her emotions were apologetic. 

"It's okay Rose. Thank you for caring." 

He went up to his room. He truly wanted to be with his mate, but would wait until his mate was ready.


	6. Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

It was a few weeks later since the wolf pack was over. Harry was still on his guard around people. He stopped flinching when he expected to be touched. Fred and George were the only two that he was really comfortable with. They made sure of that. It was Sunday. They laid in the twins' room cuddling on George's bed. Since coming to Forks the twins were able to really be themselves.

They had gold streaks through their hair making it really look like fire. Their hair was also spiked. They started wearing tight clothes. Their room was done in ocean blues and sea greens. What most people didn't know was that Fred was gay and George was straight.

Fred and George were trying to get Harry to talk to his mate. They knew he was scared thanks to his uncle. 

"Harry you should..."

"give your mate..."

" **a chance** ."

"I guess I should, but I am scared. What if he is like my uncle?" He bit his lip.

Fred and George were heartbroken hearing their little brother thinking that everyone was going to hurt him and afraid to even talk to them. They wanted to find the Dursleys and kill them slowly and painfully.

"Harry if he is like your uncle we would kill him, but your mate is the person who will protect you not harm you." Fred said. 

"Really?" 

"Yes really." George said.

"Don't worry little..."

"brother your mate..."

"will never let..."

"anyone touch someone..."

"as cute as..."

" **you** ."

Harry blushed when he heard that. He thought that the twins were joking. [Me cute, yeah right. I am an ugly freak who is unloved and unwanted.] He thought sadly.

"Harry we know..."

"what you are..."

"thinking and you.."

"should stop. You..."

" **are gorgeous** ."

The twins ended up falling asleep talking. Harry Left their room and went into his garden.

* * *

(Cullen residence)

It was driving him crazy not talking to his mate. It had been four weeks, fifteen hours, and three seconds since he met Harry. He wanted to know what was wrong with him to help. He wanted to know why he flinched when people touched him. He wanted to know why Harry was scared of people. He wanted to know everything about Harry. He decided to talk to Carlisle. So Jasper called him.

"Hello Jasper." 

"Hello Carlisle. May I ask you a question?" He asked.

"Of course you may son." He was always happy to help one of his children.

"How should I approach Harry? He always shies away from others." He asked.

"Try talking to him in class or ask one of his fathers for help. They know him better than we do." He answered.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"You’re welcome Jasper."

Jasper left the house to go talk to one of Harry's fathers. He told Esme where he was going.

* * *

(Weasley-Lupin-Black residence.)

Harry was watering the roses when he heard the doorbell. He put down the watering can and went to answer the door. He was surprised to see his mate at the door.

"Um hi." Harry said.

Jasper smiled. "Hello Harry. May I talk to you?"

He was nervous. "Um sure."

The green eyed elf had moved aside and let Jasper in. He shut the door and led Jasper to the living room. Harry sat down on one couch with his hands clasped in his lap. His hair was hiding half his face and was staring at his feet. Jasper sat on the other couch looking straight at Harry. Jasper spoke first.

"You do know that I am your mate right?" He asked.

"Yes." Harry spoke softly. If Jasper hadn't been a vampire he would have strained to hear him.

"What is your favorite color?" Harry looked up surprised.

"Um Purple." He answered.

"Mine is dark blue. What is your favorite flower?" He asked.

Harry knew that Jasper wanted to get to him, but he was scared. What if he did not like him?

"Lilies." 

Jasper really wanted Harry to ask him stuff back, but was going to be patient. He was lucky that he was even talking to his mate. He only came to talk to one of Harry's fathers. He was happy that Harry answered the door and ecstatic that he was letting him talk to him.

"I like poppies. What is your favorite food?" He asked.

"Apples." The first time he bit into one he thought he had tasted heaven.

"My favorite food is bears." He could see that Harry's lips turn up slightly. "What is your favorite animal?"

"Snakes." Nagini and the basilisk were the only ones he disliked.

"Mine is bears. Do you have control over anything?" He asked.

"Earth."

"Do you control nature, rocks, or both?" Was his next question.

"Both." The elf answered.

"I can manipulate emotions." He told him.

" **Hello Harry, Jasper** ." Harry and Jasper turn to see The twins coming down the stairs.

"Harry could you..."

"leave so that..."

"we can talk..."

"to Jasper?"

Harry nods while he stands and goes into the kitchen. Jasper was annoyed. He didn't want Harry to leave. He also was wondering what the twins wanted to talk to him about. Judging from their faces it was serious.

"Jasper what are..."

"your intentions for..."

" **Harry** ?"

"Love and protect him."

"Good answer. Now..."

"if you hurt..."

"him we will..."

" **kill you** ."

"Oh and he…

"is a chocoholic." 

With that they got up and left. Harry came back out with a glass of ice water and a blood pop. He handed the blood pop to Jasper, then took a sip of water. They talked a bit more until Sirius came home. Sirius was surprised to see Harry alone with anyone but family.

"Goodbye Harry I have to go now. See you at school." The blonde vampire said.

Harry just nodded. After Jasper left Sirius sat down next to Harry. Harry snuggled up to Sirius.

"Are you okay Harry?" He asked his cub in concern.

"Yeah. Jasper is my mate and the twins told me to give him a chance." He said.

"You should give your mate a chance. Just remember that if he does hurt you Remy, Bill, Fred, George, and me will kill him." He kissed his forehead.

"I know. It's just hard not to think that he might be like Vernon." He admitted.

"I know cub, but the fact that you are trying shows that you are healing." He said.

"Siri can you tell me about mum and dad?" He asked.

"Of course."

Arthur walked out of the room. His heart broke for him. He just hoped things would turn around for him. He walked to his room to change out of his work clothes. Yesterday had been a bad day but the interview made it better.

* * *

_ {Arthur walked into the police station ready for his interview. He was being interviewed to do paperwork for sheriff Swan.  _

_ He was happy to actually be free. He had found out that his wife had forgotten to give him a love potion for the past week. Now he was free from their influence. He now was in contact with Percy and knew the real reason why he left. He was saddened to know that two of his children were corrupted. _

_ He was glad that the twins had contacted him and saddened by what had happened to Harry. He was happy to know that while Harry would flinch when being touched he still would hug Arthur. _

_ The secretary at the desk escorted him to where the interview would be. He entered the room and sitting there was a man who he thought was his mate. He had short chocolate brown hair and a mustache. He had chestnut brown eyes. From living in a place where there was barely any sun he was pale. He looked to be in his early forties. _

_ Charlie had looked up when the door had opened and a tall man walked into the room. His skin was as pale as his. The man had flaming red hair and hazel eyes. He looked to be around the same age as himself. For the first time since his ex-wife he was attracted to someone. _

_ "Hello I am Charlie Swan. You must be Arthur Weasley." Charlie stood and shook the other's hand. _

_ "Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sheriff Swan." He managed to say evenly. _

_ "Please call me Charlie." He said with a smile. _

_ "Then call me Arthur." He smiled back. _

_ "Okay. Well let's get started shall we." He said. _

_ For the past hour Charlie had asked Arthur questions. He had come to a decision that he would hire Arthur. _

_ "Well Arthur you have the job." He told Arthur. _

_ "Thank you Charlie." _

_ "See you tomorrow at seven am." _

_ "See you then bye Charlie." _

_ "Bye"} _

* * *

Arthur was glad to have a job. He was also glad that he met Charlie Swan. He just hoped he was right about the man being his mate. Unfortunately years of love potions had messed with his magic and his mind.

* * *

(Cullen residence)

Jasper walked into the house and walked up to Carlisle's study. He knocked on the door.

"Come in Jasper." Carlisle said. "Did you talk to one of Harry's fathers?"

"No, I talked to Harry." Jasper told him.

"Really?" He was surprised.

"Yes, I asked if he knew we were mates and when he said yes I asked him questions to get to know him better. He only gave me an answer, but at least he talked to me." He had a smile on his face.

"That's true. Hopefully he accepts being your mate." He was happy for his son and just hoped it worked out.

"Hope so. Half way through talking to him the red haired twins asked my intentions and then threatened to kill me." Jasper said with amusement.

"They seem really protective of him." The older blonde commented.

"Yes, I want to know why." He admitted.

"It might explain why he barely eats or why he flinches." His doctor instincts were in overdrive whenever he thought about the elf.

Jasper contemplated this. He stood and said goodbye to Carlisle and went to his room. He hoped that Harry would continue to talk to him.


	7. Make Sure They Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(Percy Weasley's flat few weeks ago)

Percy had received a letter from the twins. He was beyond pissed after reading the contents. How could Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra do that to Harry? He never trusted Dumbledore and that was why two years ago he was against him. He had been ashamed and angry with himself for what he had said about Harry and that was why he went to the infirmary after the events of M.O.M to apologize. He was happy when Harry forgave him. Soon he had thought of Harry as a little brother.

A soft voice broke him from his thoughts. "Is something wrong Percy?"

He gave the letter to his fiancé, Penelope. She read the letter. When she was done she wanted to kill Molly, Ronald, and Ginevra. She looked up at Percy. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard a knock at the door. She went to go answer it. At the door was Charlie Weasley. He looked murderous.

"Hello Penelope. Is Percy here?" He asked.

"Yes." Penelope stepped aside and Charlie stepped in.

"He is in the living room. Would you like anything to drink?" She asked him.

"No thank you." Penelope nodded and left.

Charlie walked into the living room. He saw his younger brother pacing. Percy looked up and saw Charlie.

"Did the twins send you a letter too?" Percy asked sitting down in the armchair.

"Yes and that's why I am here. I am going to send a letter to tell him whose side we're on." Charlie said sitting on the couch.

"I am on Harry's and dad's side. Tell Harry that me and Penelope are getting married and will send out invitations soon." He said.

"Okay."

"I am also going to ruin them." He told him.

"That will be easy. Dad is divorcing Molly and disowning Ronald and Ginevra. If we tell the Daily Prophet why, people would turn on them and Harry's other friends will make life hell for them. Plus a lot of what they did was illegal and the ministry will most likely take action. Harry might not realize it but there are many people in the ministry that care about him." His older brother confirmed.

"Perfect."

They both grinned at them.

* * *

(Harry's Garden: Present)

Harry was playing back his conversation with Jasper. He was glad that he had listened to Fred and George even though he was still scared. He felt better. Harry was thinking about Jasper's voice and how soothing it was. Hedwig sat on Harry's shoulder after dropping the newspaper on his lap. He gave her an owl treat. She nipped his ear affectionately before grabbing the treat in her beak and flying off.

Harry read the newspaper and couldn't believe what he was reading. The articles were all about what his so-called friends and headmaster did to him. He stood up and walked into the living room. The only other person in the room was Arthur. He sat down next to him and snuggled into him. He showed Arthur the newspaper. The man took it and read it.

"This is Percy's doing. He wants to make sure they pay for them hurting you." Arthur said.

"Good. Dumbledore, Margaret, Ronald, and Ginevra will pay. Percy will make sure of that. Plus he is making up for how he treated me two years ago." Harry said.

"That's true. Guess he was right about not trusting Dumbledore." He was still guilty despite not being in control of his actions.

"Mmmm."

Arthur looked down to see Harry had fallen asleep. Sirius had told him about this morning. He was glad Harry had talked to his mate. He had hoped Harry would continue talking to him.

* * *

(Hogwarts)

It was lunch time at Hogwarts when the mail arrived. The people who received the Daily Prophet were shocked. They turned and glared at Dumbledore and Ronald, Granger, and Ginevra. Albus Dumbledore was furious. First he lost the boy and now everyone knew what he did. Severus Snape was smirking. Finally Albus wouldn't keep blackmailing him. Minerva Mcgonagall and Poppy Pomfrey looked murderous. They could not believe it. Albus turned and saw that everyone was glaring at Ginevra, Ronald, Granger, and himself except for Severus who was smirking.

"You do not honestly believe this do you? Why would I do this to young mister Potter?" He asked, trying to portray an innocent old man.

"Do NOT lie to me Albus. I saw your face when you read this. I hope they fire you." Minerva said through her teeth.

"How could you do this to a sweet boy like Harry? I am glad he left." Poppy said.

A soft dreamy voice was heard in the quiet room. "The puppet cut the strings and now the puppet master is losing all of his puppets. Soon all will cut their strings and be free of his manipulations."

Everyone looked at Luna in shock. The only ones who know of her visions are Neville and Harry. She knew where Harry was and wasn't worried. She looked at the head table, giggled, and went back to eating.

Kingsley and Mad-eye entered the Great Hall. They both liked Harry. He would always ask if they were okay and if there was anything he could do for them. He was always putting others first. They both felt protective over the young male and thought of him as their little brother, just like all the Weasley.

"Dumbledore we are placing you under arrest." Kingsley said.

"I am afraid you can not do that. You see everything in the Daily Prophet is a lie." He told them.

"We were sent by the minister, Madam Bones. She was sent proof of ALL your crimes." Mad-eye informed him.

Poppy knew that he would cause a disappearing trick. She raised her wand. "Stupify."

Minerva had the same thought and raised her wand and shouted. "Petrificus Totalus."

Albus dodged Minerva's spell, but was hit with Poppy's. Kingsley quickly cast a stronger version of Petrificus Totalus. They tied Dumbledore in magical ropes quickly and then turned to Ginevra and Ronald.

"Mr and Miss Prewett please come with us. You too Miss Granger."

Ginevra and Granger did as they were told, because they were too scared to say no. They stood up and followed Mad-eye as he dragged Dumbledore. Ronald told them no, that Potter deserved what he got. Kingsley stupefied him before he tied him up and also dragged Ronald out.

"All students will go back to your dorms immediately. The rest of your classes are canceled." Minerva said.

All the students left. All who knew Harry wanted to kill Dumbledore and the Prewetts. Harry always helped the younger years no matter what house they were in. He never started fights and would only insult someone when they had insulted his parents or friends.

"Did anyone know about what Dumbledore did to Harry?" Minerva asked.

All the teachers shook their heads. They all liked Harry except for Severus. He only saw James and not Harry. Harry would always ask to help the teachers. They hope that Harry didn't think that they were in on it. Poppy loved Harry as if he was her grandson. He was sweet and always came to see her when he wasn't hurt. The only problem was that whenever she scanned to see his injury three-fourths of it would come up blank. She was glad he left. Away from the manipulations of his teacher and friends.

Two owls flew into the great hall. One flew over to Severus and the other over to Minerva. They accepted the letters and the owls flew off.

Severus was in shock. Potter told him that he was the deputy headmaster now. Minerva was also shocked. Seeing the looks on their colleges they were curious.

"Harry is the heir to Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw. He just made me headmistress and Severus deputy headmaster."

They all were shocked. Harry had three of the oldest blood in his blood and just made Severus deputy headmaster.

* * *

(Prewett Residence)

Molly was furious. How could her own son do this to her. First Harry disappears, then her husband divorces her and disowns two of their kids, and now her son tells everyone what Albus, Ron, Ginny, and her did. After all that she did for him.

[After all that I did for Arthur, Percy, and Harry this is what I get. I don't think so.] She thought. [I will make them pay. I still have the key to one of the Potter faults. I will drain him of that money.] She laughed. [That brat didn't even know he is rich or that he is Godric Gryffindor's heir.]

She was startled out of her thoughts when there came a knock at the door. She quickly answered it to find Tonks. For the first time since she had known her she had a blank, emotionless face.

Behind that blank, emotionless face, Tonks was beyond being furious. When Harry had first met Tonks he had asked her why she wanted to be called Tonks. She told him her first name and told him how she hated it. He said that he would make sure to call her Tonks. He always seemed to know if she was upset or sad, because when she was he would always do something to make her happy again. She also liked how he was always putting others first instead of always thinking about himself. Harry was also the first person to figure out that she was in a relationship with Kingsley and supported her. She felt very protective of Harry and felt that Harry was her little brother. When she was ordered to arrest Margaret Prewett she was overjoyed, she was happy to arrest that bitch.

"Margaret Prewett, you are under arrest. Come with me." Tonks told her.

"WHAT! NO!" Margaret screamed.

She was about to say something else when a powerful stunning curse hit her. Behind her was Charlie and Oliver. They knew from Percy that she was being arrested and Charlie knew that she would resist.

"Wotcher Charlie, Oliver." Tonks grinned.

Oliver nodded and Charlie said hello. Charlie put his wand away. Because he worked with dragons he was more powerful and that was how they knew Margaret would be unconscious for a while.

"Do you know where Harry is?" Charlie asked.

He wanted to visit Harry. He helped him whenever he was injured thanks to the dragons. He would also tell him if the twins were going to prank him. He knew that Oliver was fond of him too. He had helped Oliver with quidditch and helped him keep the twins in line.

"No, sorry boys. Write Bill and ask him or even the twins." She said.

"That is a great idea. Why didn't you think of that Charlie? We could have visited Harry by now." Oliver glared at his boyfriend.

"Like you came up with a great idea." Charlie said.

Tonks giggled. She conjured ropes that tied up Margaret. Before she left she told the boys one more thing.

"Oh, before I forget Dumbledore, Granger, and the other Prewetts were arrested already. Dumbledore and the Prewetts were arrested during lunch at Hogwarts. Oh and when you find out where our little brother is could you please tell me, Kingsley, and Mad-eye. We would also like to visit." 

"Thanks Tonks and don't worry I'll tell you three." Charlie assured her.

"Don't thank me, thank your brother. Oh and thanks." Tonks said.

With that she left dragging Margaret with her.

Charlie spotted something glittering on the floor where Molly had been. He went over to pick it up. Oliver followed. They both saw that it was a gold key with a Griffin engraved on it. Oliver gasped.

"That's the key for Gryffindor's vault." He said.

"It was." Charlie was still pissed about it.

"What?" Oliver was confused.

"A new key had been made. Had she tried to use it she would have been arrested." Charlie informed him.

"I don't understand."

Charlie smiled at him before telling him of what happened at the bank. At least what the twin's letter had said.

* * *

_ {Before Sirius, Remus, Bill, Fred, George, and Harry left for America they went to Gringotts to switch their vaults to the American Gringotts. They also wanted to know if Dumbledore, Margaret, Ronald, or Ginvera had stolen money or heirlooms. _

_ Harry walked up to the podium with his new family. He knew that it was wrong, but he felt that the Weasleys deserved any money they stole for putting up with a freak like him. He felt bad for them, because they were always getting hurt from being near him. _

_ "Stop thinking about..." _

_ "those horrible thoughts..." _

_ "Harry. Start thinking..." _

_ "of our new..." _

_ " _ **_life_ ** _." _

_ Harry smiled up at the twins. He was happy that they were coming with them. They always knew how to cheer him up or calm him. They always knew when he was thinking horrible thoughts. _

_ "Hello Griphook." Harry said when he saw him. _

_ "Hello Mr. Potter-Lupin-Weasley-Black. Please follow me." _

_ They all followed Griphook into an office. They all sat in the chairs around the desk. Harry was dragged into Bill's lap. He curled up and snuggled into his chest. _

_ "Now we received a letter stating that you think that someone has been stealing from your vaults." Griphook said. _

_ "Vaults? I thought that I only had one." Harry was confused. _

_ "No you have seven vaults and access to one, Mr. Potter-Lupin-Weasley-Black." He corrected him. _

_ "What?" Harry was confused. If he had seven vaults, then why hadn't he known. Sirius and Remus were in shock. _

_ "Your guardian was Albus Dumbledore until you were emancipated from entering the tournament. We sent letters to you, but my guess is that you never received them." Griphook informed them _

_ "That bastard." Remus growled. _

_ "What are my vaults?" Harry asked. _

_ "One of your vaults is a trust fund for Hogwarts. Then you have the Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Pervell, and Evens. You have access to the Black vault as its heir." Griphook answered. _

_ "Wow." Everyone was shocked. _

_ "As the heir to Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw you own three-fourths of Hogwarts." _

_ Harry was speechless. He owned most of Hogwarts. He made a mental note to send a letter to professor Mcgonagall and professor Snape. _

_ "To retrieve the head of house family rings and keys you must place a drop of blood in this basin and stick your hand in." Griphook told Harry. _

_ Harry did as he was told. He pulled out 7 keys and 7 rings. _

_ "If you want one ring just think it and it will happen." He heard Bill say. _

_ Harry did and a platinum ring with mini family crests around an emerald. Harry slipped it onto his finger. He put the keys in his pocket. _

_ "I will go see if anything has been stolen from your vaults." Griphook said. _

_ "Thanks Griphook." _

_ Griphook nodded before leaving. Harry sighed and snuggled further into Bill's chest and fell asleep. The other occupants in the room smiled fondly at him. _

_ An hour later Griphook came back just as Harry was waking up. He gave Griphook a sleepy smile. _

_ "I am sorry to say that three of your vaults had been stolen from. The Potter vault of fifty thousand and forty-seven Galleons, one Sickles, and ten Knuts. The heirlooms are the Potter consort ring, ten necklaces, five bracelets, and a Potter circulate. From the Evens one million Galleons. From the Gryffindors two hundred million two hundred ninety-four thousand and one hundred nineteen Galleons, eleven Sickles, and fourteen Knuts. Gryffindors heirlooms are Godric's sword, two hundred necklaces, fifty rings, Gryffindor's circulate, and the whole collection of Gryffindor's defense books." _

_ " _ **_Holy fuck._ ** _ " The twins cursed. _

_ Everyone stared at Griphook in shock. That was a lot of money and heirlooms from three vaults. _

_ "Are you able to retrieve all this back?" Bill asked. He knew that they could bring back stolen money and heirlooms, but this was a lot. _

_ "Yes, we can. Even though this is a lot we will be able to retrieve them all." Griphook said, giving them all a smirk that sent shivers down their spines. _

_ "We will be moving to Forks, Washington in America. We would like our vaults transferred to the American branch." _

_ "It will be done. The owners of the vaults will have to sign these." He handed them the papers and they all signed them. _

_ "We will owl you when everything is recovered." They nodded and left.} _

* * *

"Dear Merlin." Oliver gasped.

"Yeah. The goblins were tracking where the money went and who were the ones to withdraw from the vaults. They were also tracking which day the heirlooms and books were withdrawn and by who. I believe they are also tracking down the goblin who took them to the vaults to see how the theft was allowed to happen in the first place. Fred and George said that they are ready to get it all back in about two week." He said.

"Wow." His boyfriend was stunned.

"Yeah." He said sadly.

"Let's go home."

"Okay."


	8. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter Residence)

Harry was in the garden planting yet another lily. Since his talk with Jasper he had been receiving different types and colors of lilies. They were now all planted in his garden. This lily was a purple Stargazer Lily. Harry felt guilty for not giving anything to Jasper. 

[Mmmm. I know what to give him.] Harry thought while smiling. [This will be a thank you for all the flowers he has given me.] 

Harry wandlessly summoned his sketchbook, pencil, and colored pencils. He started to draw out the picture that was in his head. After he finished drawing he started to color and smiled when it came out right. He carefully ripped the paper out of his sketchbook and summoned a box. He placed his drawing in there and picked a midnight blue poppy from his garden. He cast a preservation charm on it and put the flower on top of the drawing. He then summoned a piece of wood and transfigured it into a small bear. The eyes of the bear were amber and the light wood turned into very light brown almost blonde fur. He set that next to the flower and closed the lid. He wrapped the box up and then wrote a thank you note for all the flowers and placed it on the lid before he tied a ribbon on it. He walked upstairs to get ready for school.

Today he braided his hair and tied it with a dark red ribbon. He put on a blood red button up shirt and black jeans. He wore blood red converse shoes and a black jean jacket. He carefully placed his present to Jasper into his backpack and went downstairs to make breakfast. Remus came down only to find Harry dancing and singing while cooking breakfast.

Remus was happy to see his cub happy. He hated himself for not saving Harry sooner and was angry at those who hurt him. He snickered at what he was seeing, gaining Harry's attention. Harry squeaked and blushed in embarrassment.

"Great show cub." Harry's blush deepened.

"H-hi Remy." He managed to stutter.

Harry went back to cooking before the food burned. He set the table and called everyone down. He sat down to eat. He was really hungry. He placed two eggs on his plate, 5 pieces of bacon, a strawberry pancake, and a glass of orange juice. By the time he was finished filling his plate his family was sitting down. They were happy to see he was starting to eat more. When he had finished, he put his plate into the sink, grabbed his bag and headed to school after checking the glamor on his ears.

* * *

(At school)

Harry had started coming early so that he didn't get stared at. He was happy to see that the Cullens were already there. Harry parked his motorcycle, took off his helmet, and took out the gift from the bag. He slowly made his way over to Jasper, who smiled when he noticed Harry. As soon as Harry reached Jasper he handed him his gift. He had all the Cullens's attention. Jasper grabbed the gift and much to the surprise of everyone and Harry himself, Harry kissed Jasper on the cheek and ran off to his first class.

Jasper just stood there with his hand over the place where Harry's warm lips had been. He broke out of his trance though when his family started to laugh. He remembered the gift and looked down at it. He saw a letter sticking out from under the ribbon. He opened the letter and read it.

Dear Jasper,

Thank you for the flowers, they are lovely. They are now in my garden. I hope you like your gift. It is a thank you gift for the flowers.

Love,

Harry

Jasper unwrapped his present and opened the lid. Inside was a small bear, a dark blue poppy, and a picture. The picture was of a light brown almost blonde bear in a field of dark blue poppies. He loved it. He put the lid back on and placed the box with his gifts in his backpack.


	9. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(After school)

Harry had avoided Jasper all day. He figured that his mate was disgusted with him. He was waiting for the Cullens to leave so that he could. He had seen the silver volvo race away and made his way to his motorcycle. He stopped when he saw Jasper standing there waiting for him. He sighed and walked up to him.

"Hi Jasper." Harry was glad that he didn't stutter.

"Hi Harry. Thank you for the gifts. I love them." He smiled brightly causing Harry to blush.

"Y-you're welcome." Harry suddenly found the ground interesting.

"Thank you for the kiss." He was amused at how red Harry had become.

"You're not disgusted by it?" Jasper stared at Harry confused.

"NO! Of course not. I loved it." Harry looked up startled.

"Really?" He asked innocently.

"Really." The blonde smiled at Harry still confused.

"Would you like to come over?" He asked quietly.

"I'd love to." Harry saw Jasper's eyes light up when he saw the motorcycle and Harry had an idea.

"Would you like to drive?" Jasper looked over at Harry in shock.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

Harry got on back after putting on his helmet and Jasper sat in front. Jasper pulled out of there at high speed towards Harry's house. Harry wrapped his hands tightly around Jasper's waist. Jasper grinned as he was riding a motorcycle and Harry was hugging him.

* * *

(Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter Residence)

Jasper slowed down before he entered Harry's driveway. Harry had gotten off first, then Jasper. Harry gave Jasper his bag and started for the house. Jasper smiled and walked after Harry. He stopped when he felt a wave of passion. He was about to tell Harry, when Harry opened the door and started laughing. Jasper walked up to Harry to see what he was laughing about when he saw sheriff Swan and Arthur Weasley sitting on the couch with tomato red faces. Jasper started laughing too.

"Sorry to interrupt grandpa." Harry smirked.

"Funny Harry, real funny." Arthur said while glaring at them.

"Do I need to give you THE talk boys?" He asked, snickering.

"Ha ha, funny Harry." He said while trying not to smile.

"I could get Remy in here. REMY CAN YOU COME IN HERE PLEASE?" Harry yelled.

"Harry what are you doing?" Arthur asked. He looked at Harry and saw a mischievous look in his eyes.

Remus came into the living room. He saw sheriff Swan and Arthur on the couch red painted on their faces, Harry and Jasper at the doorway. Harry had a smirk on his face and a mischievous look glittering in his eyes. Jasper also had a smirk on his lips.

"May I ask what is going on?" Remus was curious since Harry was not acting shy.

"Could you give them THE talk Remy." Harry asked innocently.

"Of course. Go do your homework Harry, Jasper." He said as a smirk appeared on his face..

"Okay Remy." Harry grabbed Jasper's hand and walked upstairs giggling.

"Now Arthur, remember to have safe sex." Remus said as he walked away laughing.

"You're not even funny Remus." The red haired wizard growled.

"Grandpa?" Charlie was confused.

"My son is seeing Remus and Sirius. Sirius adopted Harry and so now it is a joke about me being a grandpa." He answered.

"Oh." and with that said Arthur and Charlie went back to snogging.

* * *

(Harry's room)

Jasper looked around Harry's room loving it. This was definitely Harry's room. He sat down on his bed. Harry sat next to Jasper. Harry again turned shy.

"Your room is beautiful." He told his mate.

"Thank you. We should do our homework, then we could hang out in the garden." He said with a blush.

"Sure Harry."

Harry and Jasper worked quietly on their homework. They both kept sneaking glances at each other. Every time Jasper would sense Harry staring at him he would look up and Harry would look away. Harry would sometimes feel Jasper looking at him and would look up, but Jasper had already looked away. 

Jasper had finished first and waited for Harry to get done. When Harry was finished he put his stuff away, grabbed Jasper's hand again, and led him to the garden. Jasper was in awe. Not even Esme's garden was like this. Everything was in bloom.

"Wow Harry, this is beautiful." He complimented.

"Thank you." Harry said smiling.

Harry and Jasper sat down on two of the chairs. They talked or rather Harry listened to Jasper's stories of when he was turned, when he met Alice, when he met the Cullens, and the stories of the places they lived in. Harry smiled as he listened. He could tell that Jasper really loved his family.

Towards the end of Jasper's stories Harry fell asleep. His head fell onto Jasper's shoulders and Jasper looked down grinning. He picked Harry up and carried him up to his room. He tucked him in, leaving a note on his nightstand, he left.


	10. Beginning to Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter Residence)

Harry woke up a couple of hours later. He noticed Jasper was gone and was disappointed. He then noticed a note on the nightstand. Picking it up he realized it was from Jasper.

Dear Harry,

I had to leave, but thank you for letting me come over.

Love,

Jasper.

Harry smiled. He went down to the kitchen to get a drink. He poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice and sat down at the kitchen table. Soon Arthur walks in with slightly mussed up hair, causing Harry to giggle. Arthur glared at Harry playfully before grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Is he your mate, grandpa?" Harry asked quietly.

"I think he is. After so many years under the influence of love potions I can not tell anymore." He sighed.

"Maybe professor Snape will help. He did after all help us win the war and is a good man from what mum's diaries tell me." He suggested.

"Maybe. It doesn't hurt to ask." Arthur looked at Harry. He looked happier since Jasper came. "I am glad that you are happy, Harry."

"Thank you, grandpa." Harry drank his juice before continuing. "I took the twins advice and gave Jasper a chance and I'm glad I did. He is so sweet and kind to me." He blushed.

Arthur got up, kissed Harry on the forehead, and left to go owl professor Snape. Harry finished his juice and magically had his and Arthur's glass be washed and put away. After they were put away, he started dinner.

* * *

(Cullen Residence)

Jasper Cullen arrived home with a smile on his face. His family noticed and wondered what put him in such a good mood. After Jasper put the gifts Harry had given him in his room, he went into Carlisle's office to tell him about his day. Carlisle was amazed with the progress that his son made with Harry.

"Seems whatever Harry was going through he is starting to heal and I think that you are helping him heal." He answered.

"How am I helping?" Jasper was confused.

"By being kind and showing him love. I called his father, Remus, to ask what was wrong with him." He said.

"What did he say?" He asked.

"He said that it wasn't his place to tell, but to tell you that if you wanted to help heal him, then all you need to do is shower him with love." He answered.

"I plan to." With that said Jasper left to make plans for Harry.

Carlisle smiled at Jasper as he left. He was glad that Jasper wasn't lonely. His wife and him hated seeing him so alone, while everyone else had mates. Finally his mate had come and he was helping Jasper just as much as Jasper was helping Harry.

* * *

(Jasper's room)

Jasper's room was done in navy blue and a light wood color. Unlike the rest of the family, Jasper didn't have a bed. He didn't need one. He was thinking about getting one so that Harry had something to sleep on if he ever came over. He placed the picture that Harry drew him over his dresser after he put it in a frame, placed the bear on top of his desk, and placed the blue poppy in a vase on top of the dresser next to the drawing. Jasper's phone rang and he picked it up after seeing that the caller was Harry.

"Hello Harry." Jasper purred his name.

"H-hello Jasper." He knew by Harry's stuttering that he was blushing.

"Why are you calling?" He asked.

"I was wondering if tomorrow you would like to come over?" His mate asked after a few seconds.

"Love to." He said.

"Great. Bye Jasper, see you tomorrow." 

"See you tomorrow."

Jasper smiled after Harry hung up. He was going to call Harry and ask him out on a date, but he would do that tomorrow. He was still going to give Harry his gift. He was going to give it to Harry today, but decided he would give it to Harry if he accepted to go out on a date with him. Jasper laid down on the couch in his room, grinning. He was imagining what tomorrow was going to be like.

* * *

(Twins' room)

After dinner the twins and Harry went back to the twins' room. Harry was smiling through dinner. The twins wanted to know why, especially since their dad and Remus seemed to know what was causing Harry to smile.

"So Harry, We..." Harry could tell that Fred was the first to speak.

"wanted to know..." George took over for Fred.

"what has made..."

"you so happy..."

"and smile throughout..."

" **dinner** ." And as usual they finished together.

"Well I gave Jasper three gifts and he came home with me after school." He told them.

"So what happened?" George asked.

"Well we saw grandpa and sheriff Swan snogging out on the couch." Fred and George looked at Harry and then themselves in shock.

"No way!" "You're kidding!" They exclaimed at the same time. Harry giggled.

"Yup." Harry said happily and the twins could see that Harry was smirking. "I teased grandpa and I will give you the memory later."

The twins looked at Harry and started laughing.

"I went upstairs with Jasper. We did our homework and talked for a while, before I fell asleep." Harry took out a note and showed the twins.

"Aw..."

"how..."

" **cute.** "

Harry shook his head and snuggled into the twins and fell asleep.


	11. Silliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(Twins Room)

Harry was still asleep in the twins room the next morning. The twins had finally decided to make muggle pranks and sell them to muggles and set up a wizarding prank shop in the nearest wizarding area. They were discussing where and how they were going to set up their new stores.

"I think we should set it up in Port Angela, Gred." George suggested.

"That's a good idea, Forge. We have enough money to set up two stores. One in the muggle world and one in the wizarding world." He agreed.

"Love it." He smiled.

"Shhh. You're too loud." Harry threw pillows at them.

" **Hey** !” 

They grabbed the pillows thrown at them then pounced on the bed. They started a pillow fight that left the room and downstairs where Bill and Sirius were. Harry hit Sirius with a pillow and the twins hit Bill.

"Why you." Was all Sirius said before grabbing a couch pillow and joining in.

Bill glared darkly at the twins causing them to gulp and back away. Bill also grabbed a couch pillow and joined in. They continued to do so until Harry had gotten an idea. He glowed a light green as he was using a lot of power and four vines slowly wrapped around their ankles lifting them up.

" **Hey!** " They all screamed causing Harry to giggle.

"He he, now you are all my prisoners." He said evilly.

"Get us down brat. NOW!" Sirius demanded. Harry looked like he was thinking about it.

"Nope." He said as he shook his head. Suddenly he smirked causing the others to blanch. "REMY, GRANDPA, CAN YOU COME IN HERE PLEASE?" He cast a silencing charm on them.

Remus and Arthur came into the living room only to bend over laughing. Remus stood and the others could see tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Yes, Harry?" He asked.

"I have to change since Jasper is coming over, but I need you both to watch my prisoners." He smiled at the werewolf.

"Of course cub. I will take Bill and Sirius and Arthur, you can take Fred and George." He chuckled.

"Sure."

Harry let them down, but made sure that they were stunned before leaving the room giggling. Remus dragged his husbands upstairs and Arthur dragged the twins outside. Before leaving the room, Arthur made the room clean itself and the twin's pillows were put back in their room.

* * *

(Harry's room)

Harry was glad that at home he didn't have to wear a glamour. His hair was tied up into a high ponytail and was tied with a silver ribbon and he put in diamond stud earrings. Harry was dressed in a tight silver button up shirt, tight black jeans, and silver dragon hide boots. Harry went into the bathroom to examine himself. He thought he looked okay so he went down stairs just as the doorbell rang.

He answered the door only to freeze. Jasper is in a tight black muscle shirt. His jeans are also tight. Harry's mouth went dry and he was aroused. Jasper was also affected by Harry's appearance. He could see every muscle on Harry's chest and legs. Jasper felt Harry's arousal and that increased his own. Jasper swallowed a ton of venom before speaking.

"You look very beautiful Harry." The vampire complimented.

"T-thank you." Harry was surprised that not all the blood had gone south as he blushed. "You look handsome too."

"Thank you."

"Um, please come in." He moved out of the way and Jasper walked in.

"You look much cuter with your elf ears out." Jasper said when he passed Harry, causing him to blush even more. He thought that his mate was very cute when he blushed.

Harry led the way out into his garden. Even though there was barely any sun, the plants grew and bloomed beautifully. Jasper was amazed. His gold eyes widened when he noticed Harry glowed light green for a second, before more of the flowers bloomed and more began to grow.

"Wow."

"What?" Harry asked, wondering why Jasper was looking at him wide-eyed.

"You glowed light green and the flowers began to grow and bloom." He informed him.

"Oh. That is how my family and I found out what my powers were. I'm an earth elf, and if earth elves are around nature or plants, then they start to grow and bloom. I didn't know that I glowed though." It was a good thing he was careful outside his home.

Jasper just nodded causing Harry to giggle knowing that Jasper was stunned. The blonde noticed and playfully glared at him. Harry noticing the glare, stuck out his tongue. Jasper shook his head.

A brown owl flew down and rested on Harry's shoulder holding out one of his legs. Harry took the letter and the owl flew off. Harry opened the letter and read it. He paled as he read it. The letter fell to the ground as the elf began to shake. Harry fell to his knees, crying. Jasper also dropped to his knees, putting his arms around Harry, sending him calming feelings. Harry's head landed on Jasper's shoulder, falling asleep. Jasper picked him up bridal style, he also picked up the letter, and carried Harry inside.


	12. A Letter and Bad Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Jasper walked into the living room where Bill was sitting reading a book. Bill looked up to see the vampire carrying an unconscious Harry. The redhead jumped to his feet in panic.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know. An owl came and Harry took the letter from its foot. Then the owl took off and Harry read it. He went pale, fell to the ground, and started to shake. I sent him some calming feelings and he fell asleep." Good thing he was a vampire and didn't need to breathe or else he would have been gasping for air.

"Where is the letter?" Jasper gave it to him.

"Go lay him down on his bed and stay with him in case he has a nightmare." Bill ordered and Jasper nodded then went upstairs to do what he was told and Bill read the letter.

Dear Potter,

If you think that you are free from us then you are wrong, Freak. Once Molly, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Albus are free, we are going to come and find you. We will teach you a lesson you won't forget. If you think that your uncle was bad, you are in for a real surprise. I'm going to fuck you so hard that you will never be able to sit again. Then all of us are going to carve what you really are into your skin and whip you so much that your back won't have any unblemished skin. Then we will use the cruciatus curse on you. I don't know what the other's will do to you, but you can bet it will be awful. Before we leave I will cast a spell that will make you relive all your worst memories. Oh and we will continue to visit until you die. Now doesn't that sound like fun. No? Well you deserve it, Freak. How dare you get them arrested and how dare you get me fired. Can't wait to see you. You will be seeing us soon, as I plan to break the other 5 out as soon as possible.

See you soon Freak,

Your torturer.

[No wonder Harry was scared and who the fuck is this? Better contact the rest of the family and contact the Aurors.] Bill thought as he went to the fireplace to floo the aurors and reached in his pocket to grab the cell phone so that he could call everyone home.

* * *

(Harry's room)

Jasper laid Harry on the bed and sat down at his desk. He was worried about his mate. 

[Please don't let Harry have nightmares please, please, please.] Unfortunately his wish was unanswered.

* * *

_ [I was running away from my uncle. Dudley broke aunt Petunia's expensive vase and had blamed it on me and now I was in trouble. I ran and ran farther ahead of my uncle, but tripped on the glass shards of the vase and landed on them. I now had cuts on my hands and knees since my pants were already ripped. My uncle grabbed me and started walking towards the basement. _

_ Uncle Vernon threw me on the ground and my head smashed against the floor painfully. He tied my hands together and then put the collar on that was chained to the floor. He told me to count every time the whip hits me until I reach one hundred. I did and after the third hit the buckle started to cut me. I was starting to get dizzy and my vision blurred before fifty hits. I knew that if I fell and closed my eyes it would be worse.  _

_ "One hundred!" I screamed. _

_ He stopped and walked until he was in front of me. He pulled down his pants and I panicked. I didn't want to do this again. He told me to suck and I knew what would happen if I didn't so I did. He grabbed the back of my head and started to thrust in and out of my mouth painfully. Oh god it hurts. Why did this always happen to me? _

_ "You better swallow all of it or else." Uncle Vernon threatened, so when he came I swallowed all of it. _

_ "You're such a freak. Bet you love to suck my cock you sick little slut." _

_ Uncle Vernon turned and left. I heard a click and knew that he locked me down here until later so that he could do it all over again.] _

* * *

Jasper felt Harry's panic and pain and was trying to wake Harry up.

"Harry, wake up. Come on Harry, you have to wake up. It is only a dream." Jasper said as he gently shook Harry.

Harry opened his eyes and saw that Jasper was leaning over him. Harry scooted over and patted the spot next to him. Jasper seeing this laid down next to Harry and was surprised when Harry put his head on Jasper's chest and fell asleep feeling safe.

* * *

(With the twins at a Cafe)

Fred and George were sitting at one of the tables in a cafe in Port Angeles. They were discussing plans for their shop. They agreed with Harry that it should be opened to both Muggles and magical folks. George would work on the muggle side of the shop and develop new muggle pranks, while Fred worked on the magical side and develop magical pranks. They would still share ideas with each other.

Fred was also trying to figure out why Jacob was avoiding him. He knew that Jacob had imprinted on him when the pack was over at dinner. Every time he saw Jacob and Jacob saw him, Jacob would run the other way. It was very frustrating.

George sighed as he watched his brother. He knew how much pain his brother was in knowing that his mate was avoiding him. He was pissed off at Jacob for ignoring Fred. Fred's phone rang.

"Hello?" 

"Fred, I need both you and George home asap." Bill demanded through the phone.

"Why?" Fred said in concern.

"Harry received a letter and he panicked. I don't know who wrote it, but it is sick and I am calling everyone home." His brother answered.

"Okay, George and I will be home soon." Fred said before hanging up the phone.

"What's happening?" George asked.

"Harry received a letter that caused him to panic and according to Bill it is sick and we are going home." George just nodded and both stood up and left after paying.

* * *

(With Charlie and Arthur)

Arthur and Charlie were at the police station sneaking glances at each other when Arthur's phone rang. He quickly answered it.

"Hello."

"Dad, I need you to come home asap." Bill said.

"Why?" Arthur was worried by Bill's desperate tone.

Bill explained what happened. Hearing Harry's reaction put him on edge. He really wished fate would stop picking on the poor boy. He had been through enough.

"Fine, I'm leaving now." Arthur stood up and went over to Charlie.

"Charlie I have to go home. It is a family emergency." Arthur told him.

"Alright. Is everything alright?" Charlie asked in concert.

"No, but hopefully it will be." He replied truthfully.

"Call me if you need anything." Arthur nodded and left.

* * *

(With Sirius and Remus)

Remus was about to leave work and go home with Sirius when his phone rang. Remus saw that it was Bill and answered it. His gut twisted knowing that it wasn't good news.

"Hello Bill." He greeted.

"Remus is Sirius with you yet?" Bill asked.

"Yeah he is standing next to me, why?" The twist worsened.

"I need both of you to come home asap." He told them.

"Why?" He asked.

Bill explained what happened. Remus paled causing Sirius to wonder what was wrong.

"We're leaving right now." Remus said before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Bill said that we need to get home, because Harry received a letter and he panicked. He said that it was sick."

"Fuck." Sirius and Remus left.


	13. More Bad Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

_ [Harry was back to when he was a five year old child who was made to clean up the living room. He was dusting when Dudley pushed him into his aunt's expensive vase. Harry had tried to catch it, but it smashed on his tiny hand, cutting him. His uncle who was in the kitchen since it was Sunday, heard the noise and went into the living room to see what had happened. Dudley saw his father and went to him and started screaming and crying. _

_ "H-he tried t-to hit me." Dudley sobbed as he pointed at Harry who was holding his bleeding hand. _

_ "BOY HOW DARE YOU TRY TO HIT DUDLEY AND HOW DARE YOU BREAK YOUR AUNT'S EXPENSIVE VASE!" Vernons face was quickly turning purple. "WE TAKE YOU IN AND FEED YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY US BACK?! WELL, I'LL SHOW YOU BOY!" _

_ Vernon grabbed his nephew and dragged him up stairs. Dudley smiled and turned on the t.v. Vernon dragged his nephew up to Dudley's second bedroom. He threw Harry on the ground and started to kick and punch the child. Harry passed out and Vernon picked him up and took him down stairs. When he reached the cupboard he threw Harry into it. The scene changed when Vernon slammed the door. _

_ The scene had changed to when Harry was six years old and was cowering away from his uncle. Vernon grabbed a hold of Harry's arm and wrote the word FREAK on it with a knife. Next he started to punch and kick Harry. After Vernon was satisfied with that he tore off Harry's shirt and turned him around. He took off his belt and started to whip him. Harry was screaming and that just made him whip Harry longer. After Harry started to bleed from the metal buckle he then carved FREAK into his back and threw him in his cupboard. The scene changed again. _

_ This time it was when Harry was twelve and was sleeping on his bed the day before Vernon's aunt arrived. He was awakened by his uncle smacking him. His uncle stood above Harry watching him with a hungry look. The same look he gave Harry when he wanted Harry to suck him. Vernon pulled down his pants and placed his penis near Harry's lips. _

_ "Suck or you know what will happen." He demanded. _

_ Harry did what he was told, for he knew that his uncle would whip him. Vernon thought that this was the only good thing that the little freak was good at. Soon Vernon started to thrust his cock in and out of Harry's mouth causing Harry to choke. Vernon kept this up until he came. _

_ "Drink it all up and then clean me up, freak." Harry did as told and soon the scene changed. _

_ This scene was when Harry was fifteen years old and only him and Vernon were home by themselves and Harry was forced to do chores naked. Harry hated that his uncle forced him to do this. Harry knew his uncle was watching him, but was surprised when he felt a hand on his ass. _

_ "Bend over the couch now." His uncle ordered.  _

_ Harry did as he started to panic. Every room he cleaned, his uncle would rape him. He was in a great deal of pain, but if he complained it would result in him getting whipped then raped. His uncle entered him forcibly and then proceeded to fucked him. After his uncle was done Vernon turned back to the t.v and Harry went back to cleaning.] _

* * *

"Harry, wake up. Wake up." Harry heard a familiar voice say as someone shook his shoulder.

Harry opened his eyes and saw the worried face of his mate. He was touched to see the amber eyes look at him with concern. It was nice to know that there was actually someone that cares about him and was always surprised when he saw it.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes I am, Jasper." Harry leaned over and kissed Jasper's mouth quickly, surprising his mate.

Jasper smiled at his mate and kissed Harry back swiftly and softly. Harry giggled and snuggled into Jasper and fell back to sleep again. Hoping that this time he wouldn't get a nightmare, but a good dream about Jasper, him, and his family.

* * *

(Down stairs when Harry was dreaming)

Bill, Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Fred, and George were all sitting in the living room as Bill read the letter out loud. 

"WHAT THE HELL!" Fred and George screamed at the same time Sirius and Remus screamed "WHAT!" and Arthur gaped at his eldest son.

Bill had a feeling this would be their reaction. All six were furious and wanted to murder whoever sent their son/grandson/nephew that letter to make him like that. They were going to find out and were going to send a letter to whichever auror came and then make sure that Harry was well protected. They all knew that the Cullens would help them especially Jasper.


	14. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Remus called the rest of the Cullens and Sirius had contacted the American Ministry of Magic and then contacted the British Ministry of Magic. Everyone else sat in the living room tense and angry. They couldn't understand why someone could be that cruel to someone as sweet, kind, and polite as Harry. 

They decided to tell Harry about the protection that he would receive, but not what would happen to the sender of the letter. They knew that Harry wouldn't approve of what they would do, but they knew that the man will deserve what they will do to him.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Cullen this is Remus."

"Oh hello Remus. Please call me Carlisle."

"Sure, but I need you and your family to come over soon." Remus said.

"Why?" Carlisle was confused as he heard the panic and rage in Remus' voice.

"Harry received a letter and freaked out." Remus informed him.

"Will be there soon." Carlisle told him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Bye."

"Bye."

Remus turned back to the family and told them that the Cullen's would be there soon. Sirius finished the fire call to both ministries. Arthur went into the kitchen to get the blood pops for the vampires and drinks and snacks for everyone else.

* * *

(Cullen's house after the phone call)

"Everyone come into the living room, please." Carlisle said.

"Honey, what is wrong" His wife said as soon as they were in the living room.

"Harry received a letter and according to Remus, Harry freaked out. Remus wants us to go over there." He told his family.

"Of course." Esme said and they all got up and left.

* * *

(Harry's room)

Jasper was running his hand through Harry's soft hair. He was glad that Harry didn't have another bad dream. He hated to see and feel Harry in pain. He wished he could take away Harry's pain, to only bring him happiness.

"You feel nice, Jasper." Harry said sleepily as he nuzzled his chest.

"Thank you Harry and you feel good also." Jasper said as he chuckled.

Harry lifted his head and looked at Jasper. Amber eyes locked with emerald eyes, before Harry leaned down and kissed Jasper sweetly. Jasper smiled as Harry's lips left his and then leaned up and kissed Harry back.

Harry opened his mouth and Jasper took the invitation and slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Jasper explored and memorized the inside of Harry's mouth. Harry moaned as he felt the ice cold tongue explore his mouth. Soon Jasper's tongue started to dance and mingle with Harry's.

Several minutes later Harry needed to breath. Harry then leaned back down and bit Jasper's lower lip. Jasper opened his mouth in surprise. He couldn't believe Harry bit his lip. Harry took the open mouth to his advantage and slipped his tongue inside Jasper's mouth and returned the treatment that Jasper gave him. When Harry's tongue touched Jasper's, they both started to battle for dominance. 

Jasper decided to do what Harry did earlier in the kiss and bit Harry's lower lip and thanks to the fact that Harry is an elf the venom didn't hurt Harry or try to turn him. In fact the venom made Harry moan with pleasure as it entered his bloodstream. Harry's blood entered Jasper's mouth and he started to suck for more and more of the blood. He had never tasted anything as delicious as this before.

Harry gave Jasper control after the bite. Harry squirmed with pleasure under Jasper's administrations and they both groaned with pleasure when their hips connected. Both grinded against each other frantically. Neither Jasper nor Harry wanted this to end.

Harry never experienced this pleasure before. He loved the feeling and was glad that it was Jasper that was giving him this feeling. Unfortunately it ended with a loud voice.

"JASPER, HARRY, STOP THAT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE IT ANYMORE!" Edward yelled.

Harry's face went redder than Weasley hair and Jasper knew that if he could blush than he would have. Harry quickly cleaned the blood off his face and took Jasper's offered hand. Harry and Jasper fixed their appearance on the way out.

Both Harry and Jasper could hear Edward being scolded by Esme. Harry hid behind Jasper since he remembered the letter and Harry felt safe with Jasper. Jasper sensing Harry's emotions pulled Harry into his side and put his arm around his shoulders. Harry looked up at Jasper and smiled sweetly at him.

As they walked in Jasper glared at his brother. Harry on the other hand had a mischievous grin on his face. He glowed a light green and next thing anyone knew Edward was hanging upside down. Around his feet were vines. Everyone was laughing when they saw Edward.

"Opps, sorry Edward." Harry said as he gave him wide innocent eyes.

Edward just scowled at Harry and quickly escaped while Harry was distracted. Jasper sat down with Harry on his lap. Harry snuggled into Jasper's chest. The girls awed at the cute picture the boys made.

"Now the reason why I called you all here is because of this letter." Bill said as he handed the letter to Carlisle.

Carlisle took the letter and read it to the other Cullens. When he finished all the Cullens were furious. Jasper was worse. 

[Who the hell thinks that they can threaten my mate and get away with it?] Jasper thought the same time Rosalie thought. [When I find out who sent this Jasper and I are going to torture him to death.] Edward grimaced at everyone's thoughts even though he was thinking the same thing.

Harry had fallen asleep before Bill started talking. He snuggled closer to Jasper and all of Jasper's anger left him. He cuddled Harry as their family talked about what they would do. It was decided that Jasper would stay with Harry at night and when Jasper couldn't watch Harry someone would be there to take his place.

The Cullens except for Jasper left and Jasper carried Harry back to his room. Harry's family went to bed after they warded the house and Harry's room.


	15. Bullies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(Harry's Room)

Harry woke up to Jasper stroking his hair. He lifted his head from Jasper's chest to look at Jasper's face. Harry leaned in and kissed Jasper sweetly.

"Hi." Harry said after the kiss.

"Hi." Jasper said back chuckling.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's six o'clock in the morning." He answered.

"Oh, I am going to take a shower then." Harry got up, grabbed his clothes, and went into the bathroom.

Jasper quickly went home to change and was back before Harry turned on the shower. He finished both his and Harry's homework before Harry came out of the bathroom. Jasper felt the venom pool in his mouth at the sight of Harry.

Harry was wearing a tight sapphire blue long sleeve button up shirt. His dark blue jeans hugged his hips. His long black hair was in a tight braid tied with a blue ribbon. His elfish features were still showing.

"I'm going to go make breakfast. If you help me, I will give you a blood pop." Harry said with a smirk.

"Cute."

"You going to help or not?" He said as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"I'll help cutie." Jasper replied while smirking.

Harry smirked back and grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him out of the room and towards the kitchen. Together they made breakfast for Harry and his family. Soon the boys came into the kitchen following their nose and stomach.

"Good Morning everyone." Harry said cheerfully.

"Morning Harry." Came six sleepy replies. 

Harry smiled as he ate his breakfast. Jasper was happily sucking on a mountain lion flavored blood pop that Harry had given him. The rest piled their plates full of food and stuffed their faces. Jasper could feel that Harry was content and knew the reason was because he was eating with his family and mate. He was happy knowing that he had helped make his mate happy.

Soon breakfast was done and Harry and Jasper left for school. Before they left the house Harry had applied the glamour much to Jasper's dislike. Harry let Jasper drive his motorcycle since he knew how much he wanted one of his own. Harry also let him since he loved holding Jasper tightly.

They arrived at school before anyone else, including the rest of the Cullen "children". Harry got off the bike first then Jasper. Jasper handed Harry the keys and kissed him. Harry giggled slightly and kissed him back. Just as Jasper was about to kiss back, Harry moved his lips away. They kept doing this until they both heard the sounds of cars and pulled away from each other.

* * *

(Before Lunch in the hallway.)

Harry was walking to the cafeteria when three people stood in his path. Those three people were Mike, Jessica, and Lauren. Mike slammed Harry into a locker as Jessica and Lauren laughed.

"Well, if it isn't Fork's newest fag." Mike said.

"Yeah, you're a disgusting freak." Lauren said.

Jessica went over to where Mike had Harry pinned against the locker and hit him hard. "Not only are you a sick little fuck, but you turned Lauren's future husband into a faggot as well." She said to Harry. 

Mike slammed him into the locker harder and then Lauren took Jessica's place and hit Harry. Her ring cut his left cheek, causing it to bleed. Harry had yet to make a sound. He was staring at the three human teenagers in fear. He couldn't move and he had stopped breathing. 

"I don't know what you did to MY Jasper, but it ends today." Lauren said as she smacked him again causing another cut to appear on his face. "You will stay away from MY future husband or else we will kill you, faggot." After she said that Mike started to punch and kick Harry.

Harry blocked his face as the punches and kicks continually hit him. He curled up into a familiar defensive ball. He started to have flashbacks of when HE used to beat Harry to an inch of his life before HE threw Harry into the cupboard under the stairs.

(With Rosalie)

Rosalie was walking to the cafeteria for lunch when the scent of blood caught her attention. The blood smelled weird, just like Harry's and her eyes widened. She ran as fast as she could to Harry led by the scent of his blood.

When she arrived in the hallway where Harry was she saw red. Those three idiots were beating up her brother's mate. She quickly went over to Harry. The three didn't notice her and it was only the fact that she was in school that she didn't kill them. She pushed them away from Harry,

"What the FUCK do you three think that you are doing?" She asked them snarling.

They looked at her in fear and ran off. Rose quickly looked at Harry, picked him up, and ran to Edward's car. She placed Harry in the front passenger seat and hot wired the car. She drove out of the parking lot and sped off to the hospital as fast as she could. She had to get Harry to Carlisle. She grabbed her phone and called him.

"Hello Rose." Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, meet me in front of the hospital right now." She told him.

"What is wrong?" He asked as he heard the panic in her voice and knew something was wrong.

"I was on my way to the cafeteria when I smelled fresh blood and immediately recognized it as Harry's. I quickly followed the scent and came across Harry being beaten up by Mike Newton while Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were watching." She told him without taking a breath.

"I'll meet you out there." He hung up.

Next she called Jasper. She knew that Alice wouldn't see it since she could not see elves.

"Hell-" Rosalie interrupted before he could even finish hello.

"Jasper, come to the hospital immediately. Harry's hurt." She hung up and stopped the car.

Carlisle was at Harry's side at once. He took a look at him and quickly took him out of the car. He ran into the hospital with Rosalie right behind him.

* * *

(With Jasper)

Jasper was a little worried. He knew that Harry should have been here by now and he wasn't. His cellphone rang and he picked it up noticing that it was Rose.

"Hell-" He was interrupted by Rose's panicked voice.

"Jasper, come to the hospital immediately. Harry's hurt." She hung up and he left as quickly as he could with humans around with his siblings on his heels.

He couldn't believe Harry was hurt. He was angry with himself. He couldn't believe he let Harry get hurt. He was supposed to protect him. Whoever hurt him will pay dearly for whatever they did to him.

He knew that Rose took the car so when they were out of sight from the school they ran as fast as they could to the hospital. When they arrived they saw Harry's family get out of the car. Together they entered the hospital asking for Harry.


	16. Evidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(The hospital)

Before the receptionist could speak Rosalie spoke. Her family were shocked to see how sad and awful she looked. It was obvious that whatever happened to Harry had affected her badly.

"Dad is taking care of Harry." She said and then turned and looked in the direction Carlisle took Harry.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

Rosalie asked them to sit and when they were settled and a spell was casted so that nobody heard what she said, she explained what happened a second time. Harry's family were angered by what they heard and the Cullens were also affected by what happened.

"How did you know that something happened?" Rosalie asked Harry's family.

"Harry has a friend named Luna who happens to be a seer. Her powers are different from Alice's." Bill said as he put a calming arm around Remus's shoulder and a calming arm around Sirius' waist. "She only sees the future of those she cares about. She thinks of Harry as an older brother." He explained. "Sometimes she has visions and sometimes just a picture or a feeling. She saw Harry in a hospital bed and contacted us."

Carlisle came into view before anyone could respond. Bill canceled the spell so that the doctor could hear them.

"Ah you're all here, good." He took an unnecessary breath. "Harry is healing nicely. He has several cuts and bruises. He healed the more severe wounds and injuries on his own."

Everyone breathed in relief. They were thankful that Harry was going to be alright.

"You may see him now, but he is still unconscious." He informed them.

"Thank you Carlisle." Remus said.

"You’re welcome. Oh and I called sheriff Swan so that those three will be punished for their crimes against Harry." He said.

They all nodded and went to see Harry. They were sad when they saw how Harry looked. His long black hair billowed around his face. His skin was almost as white as the sheets he laid on. His face was littered with bruises and cuts.

Jasper was at his side in an instant. They could all tell that he wouldn't leave Harry's side until Harry woke up and even then he would probably never leave. Harry's family sat close to the bed and Jasper's family sat along the wall. They stayed like that until sheriff Swan came.

"Rosalie Cullen may I have a word with you, please?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Rose stood up and followed the sheriff out.

When they were outside the room sheriff Swan waited for the doctor to join. Carlisle stood next to Rose as she was questioned.

"Miss Cullen can you tell me what happened?" He asked.

"Yes sir. I was walking to the cafeteria for lunch. I heard someone scream and went to see what happened." She took a breath before continuing. "I saw one boy kicking Harry as the two girls watched. I ran over to where they were as fast as I could and pushed them away from Harry and asked them what they thought they were doing. They ran away and I picked Harry up and took him to Edward's car. I drove to the hospital and called Carlisle so that he could be there when I arrived."

"Do you know who the teens are?" He asked.

"Yes sir. They were Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory." She answered immediately.

"Do you know if there was anyone else there?" He asked.

"No, but the school installed security cameras a month ago." She told him.

"Thank you for your time. The information you gave me will help me with this case, miss Cullen." He smiled at her and the doctor before leaving to get the security footage from the school so that he had more evidence against the three teens.

Rose went back into the room with Carlisle. He checked Harry before going to check on his other patients.

* * *

(With Bella Swan)

Bella was sitting by herself when she saw all the Cullens stood up and quickly left. She turned back to her food and started eating again.

[I wonder why they left in a hurry. I could tell they were worried. Whoever Jasper Cullen talked to on his phone must have been about the new kid Harry Black.] She frowned in worry. She hoped nothing was wrong.

She knew her dad was dating Arthur Weasley and knew that he was legally Harry's grandfather through adoption. She was going to formally meet him tonight at dinner. From what she heard from Arthur, he was a shy, but sweet person who put others ahead of himself. Bella was looking forward to meeting him and was hoping that Harry would be her friend.

Bella finished her lunch and threw it away. She then went to her locker to get her afternoon school supplies. She was about to turn the corner when she heard Jessica's voice. Her tone made Bella stop and listen. 

"Shit what are we going to do since that Cullens bitch saw us beat the shit out of that faggat?" Jessica asked. Bella heard it and took out her phone and started to record the conversation.

"I don't know. I think that it is only her word against ours and they have no evidence we will be able to get away with it. I doubt that the freak will speak against us." Mike said although he didn't sound so sure.

"We better not get into trouble over this. That faggot Harry Black had it coming. If he wasn't a sick fag or if he didn't steal my Jasper from me he would have been just fine. All we did was teach him a lesson." Lauren sounded so sure.

"You're right Lauran we really didn't do anything wrong." Mike said and he sounded more confident than last time.

"You both are right. We will get away with it, especially since I doubt that bitch even thought to learn our names." Jessica said.

"Yeah thats right Jessica. She was probably too full of herself to even bother." Lauren said and all three left to go to their classes as the bell rang.

Bella stopped recording and called her dad.

"Bells I can't talk right now, I'm busy." He said apologetically.

"Dad, I recorded something you need to hear. It's about Harry." Bella said quickly.

"Come to the main office at your school immediately." Her father ordered in a tight voice.

"Okay." She hung up and walked towards the main office.

On the way there she was biting her lip as she worried about Harry. She just hoped that he was alright and no serious damages were caused. She practically ran the whole way and if it wasn't for the fact that she was so worried, she would have been surprised by the fact that she hadn't stumbled or fell once.

Her father was standing outside the main office waiting for Bella. She hurried over there and gave him her phone. He replayed what she had recorded and felt himself get angrier and angrier as he listened to those three. He had yet to see the video, but had the feeling that he would want to kill those three when he did.

"Thank you Bells. I am going to have to take your phone with me as evidence, but this will help Harry." Charlie told his daughter.

"I don't care about my phone. I am more worried about Harry." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I know I haven't met him yet, but from what Arthur told us and from what you said about him I feel as if I already know him."

Charlie looked at his daughter proudly. He was glad that she had grown into a mature adult. He hugged her quickly before entering the main office to get the tapes. He had called before he had gotten there and the principle gave his permission for him to have the tapes. 

Bella was still outside when her dad came back out. "Bells?"

"Do you know if Harry is okay?" Asked the worried brunette.

"Yes I do. Doctor Cullen said that he was fine. He just has several bruises and cuts." He answered.

"I'm just glad that Rosalie Cullen found him before they did anything more severe." Bella said in relief.

"So am I sweetheart, so am I." He hugged her goodbye and left and she went back to class after getting a pass from the secretary.


	17. Waking Up in a Hospital Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Carlisle was checking on Harry when he opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" Harry asked before he caught sight of a white ceiling and groaned. "Never mind. I know where I am. A bloody hospital." Carlisle chuckled.

"Yes, Harry you are in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" Carlisle saw that Harry's eyes darkened.

"Yes, three of my classmates beat me up for being gay and dating Jasper." Harry whispered.

"Harry, what your classmates did was wrong and it most definitely was not your fault." Carlisle said in a stern voice so that Harry would understand that he meant every word he said.

Harry nodded and looked away. Carlisle smelled the tears and hugged Harry. Harry was surprised but hugged back.

"I am going to go get your family. I made them go get something to eat and I made my family go get change. They will be back soon." Carlisle left.

* * *

(Hospital Cafeteria)

Harry's family were forced to come down to the hospital cafeteria by Carlisle. They were not happy about leaving Harry, but knew that the doctor was right that they needed to eat. They were furious with Harry's classmates for what they did to him and they better hope that the police find them first.

Bill looked up to see Carlisle and motioned for the others to be quiet.

"Harry woke up. You may go back to his room." He informed them.

"Thank you Carlisle." Remus said. "Could you please tell Jasper and Rosalie for us? We know that they would like to know that Harry is awake." Carlisle nodded and Harry's family went up to Harry's room.

* * *

(Cullen residence)

Jasper quickly ran upstairs to his room to shower and change. Just as he finished putting on his shirt his cell rang. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jasper, Harry woke up. Tell Rose too." Carlisle hung up.

"Rose, hurry up. Harry's awake." Jasper said.

Both he and Rose were out the door and in Rose's car at the same time. Rose drove as fast as she could to the hospital.

(With Sheriff Swan)

Charlie sat with one of the officers reviewing the taps. Thanks to Bella they had a recording of what was said after the crime happened and they had a video tape of it as well as the tape of the actual crime.

"Man, I can not believe anyone would do this to another person." Officer Andrews said.

"Me either, John, me either." He agreed.

They were both horrified by what they were watching. John turned off the tape as Charlie phoned the judge for arrest warrants.

"Thank god, for Dr. Cullen's daughter or else that poor boy would probably be dead." John said.

Charlie nodded and talked to the judge. The judge heard the recording and granted them arrest warrants for all three culprits. Charlie and John left along with officer Riley Weber.

* * *

(Hospital)

Sirius was the first to enter Harry's room. When he saw Harry's emerald green eyes he ran over to his son and hugged him.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry. We brought you here so that you wouldn't get hurt and yet here you are in a hospital bed. I'm so sorry, pup. I'm sorry I failed you." Sirius just kept apologizing.

Harry hugged his dad back. "It's okay daddy, it's okay." Sirius was shocked to be called daddy.

Remus and Bill also hugged Harry and they also apologized.

"Sorry cub."

"Sorry Harry."

"It is okay papa, father." They were shocked when they heard Harry call them that.

Fred and George were the next to be surprised. Harry looked over at them.

"Don't even dare apologize big brothers." They were ecstatic to know that Harry thought of them as big brothers and immediately attacked Harry with hugs.

Arthur smiled at the scene. He already knew what Harry thought of them all. He saw the looks on Harry's face when he looked at them. He grew up in a big family. He knew that Harry just healed even more since he told them what he thought. He stood in the doorway a little longer before he too joined the others in hugging his grandson.

Soon after the family were done hugging, Jasper and Rosalie arrived at the doorway. Harry, who had already heard them, looked towards the doorway once his family detached themselves from his person. Harry smiled at Jasper and in a blink of an eye Harry was wrapped up in Jasper's arms.

Rosalie hugged Harry and Jasper since Jasper refused to let go of Harry. She also pecked Harry on the cheek.

"Thank you, Rosalie." Harry said softly as he cuddled further into Jasper.

"You're welcome Harry. You are my brother's mate and a really sweet person." Rose said as she sat down next to the twins.

Harry nodded and laid his head down on Jasper's chest and fell back to sleep knowing that he was safe and protected thanks to the people in the room. Everyone smiled at the peaceful look Harry gave off and Jasper rearranged them so that Harry was more comfortable.


	18. Arrests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(Next Day at Forks High School parking lot: Morning.)

Every student was in Forks High School parking lot when two police cars entered. They all watched as sheriff Swan exited one police car and officer Anderson and officer Weber exited the other. Mike, Lauren, and Jessica paled the moment they saw them. Everyone watched silently as the three cops walked up to the three who beat up Harry. Sheriff Swan arrested Mike, officer Anderson arrested Lauren and officer Weber arrested Jessica.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Screamed Jessica as they were led to the police cars.

"Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory you are under arrest for the assault of one Harry Black." Sheriff Swan said and then he read them their miranda rights.

As soon as the police cars left the parking lot and was out of sight the whole student body broke out into whispers. Rosalie texted her brother, father, and mother to tell them what had just happened.

* * *

(Hospital)

Harry woke up to Jasper gently stroking his hair. Harry lifted his head from Jasper's chest and gave him a kiss. Jasper gladly kissed back.

"Good morning my wonderfully gorgeous mate." Jasper said.

Harry giggled his reply. "Good Morning to you too."

Jasper kissed Harry's nose. He was glad that Harry was better than before. He was afraid that Harry would push Jasper away and distance himself from everyone. Thankfully that was not the case. 

Harry snuggled his head into Jasper's chest. He was happy that Jasper still wanted him after what had happened. Why would Jasper want a freak for a mate? He was glad that Jasper still wanted him.

They both sat up when they sensed Carlisle and Harry's family coming. Harry quickly sat in Jasper's lap and snuggled into him. This caused Jasper to laugh as he tightened his arms around Harry and nuzzled his hair.

"I see that..." Fred started to say when he walked into the room.

"you are feeling..." George chimed in.

" **much better, Harry** ."

Harry's only response was snuggling closer to Jasper. This caused everyone in the room to laugh.

"Harry, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but you have to get off Jasper so that I can examine you." Carlisle said.

Harry nodded and moved off Jasper and sat down next to him. Carlisle examined Harry after that. When he was done, Harry crawled back into Jasper's lap and cuddled into his chest.

"Harry you may go home today. After one of your fathers signs release forms, then you may go home." He left the room and Remus followed to sign the release forms so that they could bring Harry home.

* * *

(With Charlie and Percy)

Percy was having dinner with Charlie when an owl dropped a letter in front of both of them. They looked at each other and grabbed the letter that was on their plates.

Dear Charlie/Percy

I hope that you are doing well, my son. I have written this letter to inform you that yesterday when Harry was at school he was beaten up badly. Three of his classmates didn't like the fact that Harry was gay nor the fact that Harry was in a relationship with Jasper Cullens. Rosalie Cullen found them beating Harry and scared them off before getting Harry to her father at the hospital. He is doing well, but I was hoping that you would come to visit him. I know that it would make him Happy to see you. This letter is a portkey. The password is knife.

With great love,

Arthur Weasley

Charlie and Percy looked at each other before calling out the password.

"Knife." They both felt the familiar tug at their navels. Soon they landed in front of the Black residence. Arthur was there to greet his sons.

"Hello boys."

"Where is Harry dad?" Charlie asked.

"He is at the hospital, but he should be home soon. Remus told me that they were getting papers signed and then they would drive him home." He answered.

"Is he going to be alright?" Percy asked.

"Yes, he only has a few bruises and cuts. Thanks to him being an elf he heals faster than a muggle or wizard. They should be healed by tomorrow." He said.

"Thank Merlin." Charlie said.

"Come inside and have some tea while we wait for Harry to come home." Charlie and Percy nodded as they followed their father inside.

When they saw the living room, both shook their heads. Arthur saw this and chuckled.

"As you can see Sirius decorated this room." He said.

"We can tell." Both said.

Arthur chuckled again before he motioned for them to sit and continued to make his way to the kitchen. They sat down on the couch and they both swore that it smelled just like the couch back in the Gryffindor common room. Soon Arthur came back with some tea and handed a cup to both of them.

"So, how are you two doing?" He asked them.

"I am doing well. Oliver and I are getting married on winter yule." Charlie informed him.

"That is wonderful." He was really happy for his son.

"Yeah it is. Oliver is planning on asking Harry to be his witness. Percy already accepted to be mine." He was going to ask Bill but he felt that Percy needed it since he was still guilty over abandoning the family.

"That is perfect. What about you Perce?" He asked his third child.

"Penelope and I are getting married during the summer solstice. Charlie accepted to be my witness and Penelope has one of her best friends being hers." He told him.

"I am happy for you both. Not to mention proud." The red haired father told them.

"Thanks dad." They both said.

"Alright you two stop imitating your brothers." Arthur said. "It is really creeping me out." This caused all three to laugh.


	19. Blocking Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Harry walked through the front door and Percy saw that Harry was using magic to keep himself from freaking out. He had seen Harry do this when he was picked as the fourth Hogwarts champion. Thankfully the Cullens had to go hunt since they hadn't fed since Harry was taken to the hospital.

Percy waited until Harry was alone to talk to him about it. Harry went into his room to take a nap and Percy followed him. Harry turned around when he heard his door open and close again.

"Percy?" Harry looked at him in confusion.

"Harry why are you using magic to stop yourself from freaking out?" Percy asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about." The elf immediately denied.

"Yes you do." He said, refusing to back down.

They had a staring contest before Harry looked away. Percy walked up to Harry and hugged him. Harry hugged him back, burying his head into the older male’s chest.

"I don't want Jasper to leave me." Percy's heart broke when he heard that.

"Oh, Harry. I think that Jasper will understand." The teen didn't say anything. "Harry reverse your magic."

Harry nodded and reversed the magic that kept him from freaking out and immediately started. He cried into Percy's chest. The redhead put up a silencer and started to comfort his little brother. He led Harry over to his bed and laid down. He transfigured Harry's clothes into pajamas. Harry fell asleep crying. He tucked both himself and Harry into bed.

Percy knew how hard it would be for him to talk to Jasper and be near him now that magic wasn't stopping Harry from panicking, but it was for the best. It would help Harry recover if he actually felt the way he was supposed to and not magically happy and fine.

Charlie walked upstairs to Harry's room. He, like Percy, noticed the magic and went to check on Harry. He opened the door and saw that Percy had gotten to their baby brother first and helped him out.

"How is he doing?" Charlie asked in a whisper.

"Better. I convinced him to reverse the magic that he placed on himself." Percy said quietly.

"That's good. It is the only way he is going to heal. Why did he do it though?" He asked.

"He didn't want Jasper to leave him." He answered, causing Charlie to look at Harry with sad eyes.

"Poor Harry. I really want to kill everyone who has ever hurt him and made him think that if he doesn't act a certain way then the people he loves will leave him." He admitted.

"We are in the same boat Charlie." He said.

"I am going downstairs so take care of him." He said.

"I will. He is after all our baby brother." Percy said.

Charlie nodded and then headed downstairs leaving Harry and Percy in the bedroom. He warded the door so that no one could get in, leaving Harry to rest in peace and silence for a little while.

* * *

(Cullen residents)

The family came home after hunting. They all went their separate ways except Jasper who followed Carlisle into his study.

"Carlisle may I speak to you?" Jasper asked.

"Of course."

"It's just Harry seemed way too fine after what has happened. First the letter and then the beating. I know that something isn't right. I can't even feel his emotions." He told Carlisle.

"That does sound strange. Next time you see Harry ask him about it. Let him spend time with his family for a few days then go and see him." Carlisle said.

"Alright." 

Jasper got up and left. Carlisle hoped that everything would be alright with his son. Jasper went to his room and picked up the blue poppy that Harry had given him. He took a deep breath, inhaling the flower's scent. He then laid down on his bed hoping that Harry would tell him what was wrong.

* * *

(Black residence)

Charlie decided that he would make dinner for his family. Since he lived on the dragon reserve he taught himself how to cook. While it wasn't as good as Harry's, it was still nice.

He went into the kitchen and started while everyone else did their own things. The twins were out shopping for a place to start up their prank shop. Remus was in the library reading with Sirius taking a nap on his lap. Bill was outside watering Harry's plants and Arthur was on the phone with his boyfriend.

Harry woke up just as Charlie had finished dinner. He lifted his head and noticed that Percy had fallen asleep. He gently shook him awake.

"What?" Percy asked sleepily.

"GUYS DINNER!" Charlie screamed.

"Oh." He said and got out of the bed.

Harry also got out of bed when he noticed that he was in pajamas. He looked at Percy in confusion.

"How did I get into Pajamas?" He asked.

"I transfigured your clothes." Percy answered.

"Oh." Harry changed the pajamas back to the way they were.

They both went downstairs and into the kitchen. Harry looked around and when he saw that the kitchen was still clean and nothing was burned he led Percy into the dining room.

"Thank you for not ruining my kitchen Charlie." Harry said.

"You're welcome baby brother." He smiled at him.

They sat down and they all ate. The twins and Bill gave Charlie a look of surprise.

" **This is actually good** ." The three said in surprise.

Charlie gave them a hurt look and Harry glared at the three. He shot a stinging hex at them.

"Don't be mean to Charlie. At least he can cook and not ruin my kitchen." Harry scowled.

" **Sorry Harry, sorry Charlie** ." The three said, realising they hurt Charlie's feelings.

"That is better."

They ate silently throughout the rest of the meal. When they were done Harry went out to the garden to take care of his plants. Thankfully Bill took care of his garden when he was in the hospital.

The twins went to their prank lab and Bill, Remus, and Sirius went to the bedroom. Charlie and Percy followed Harry to the garden and Arthur went to his muggle room. When Charlie and Percy saw the garden they looked around in amazement.

"Wow, this is so beautiful." Charlie said breathlessly.

"It is amazingly gorgeous." Percy said.

"Thank you. If you want you may explore my garden." He said.

"Thank you Harry and we will." Percy said.

"We definitely will."


	20. Fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

It was a week later before Jasper saw Harry again. Percy and Charlie had gone home and Harry had finally found the courage to go over to Jasper and tell him the truth. He had a feeling that Jasper was going to be angry when he heard the truth. He just hoped he was wrong.

Harry used his elven speed and ran over there. Before he could knock on the door Jasper had it opened. Harry looked at Jasper then looked away. The empath looked at his mate in confusion. He reached out his hand and placed it on Harry's cheek and turned his head towards him.

"What is wrong, Harry?" Jasper asked.

"I have something to tell you and I know that you will be angry at me for it." Harry said as his eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"I couldn't be mad at you." He said sincerely.

"I had used magic so that I wouldn't freak out and so that you couldn't read my emotions. I didn't want you to leave me." He admitted.

"Oh Harry, I’m not mad, a little upset but not mad. You shouldn't have used magic because it is healthier to let your emotions out instead of using magic to keep you from feeling what you really feel. I would never leave you." With all that said he took Harry into his arms and gave him a comforting hug as Harry cried.

Jasper led Harry up to his bedroom where he laid Harry on the bed. He laid down next to him and pulled the blanket over them both. Jasper then proceeded to pull Harry into his arms and cuddled him.

"Harry it is okay to freak out after what happened to you, okay?"

"Okay." Harry snuggled closer to Jasper.

Jasper rubbed circles into Harry's back. He was glad that Harry told him the truth. They cuddled until Esme called Harry down for some lunch. Harry grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him downstairs so that Harry could eat.

Emmett was amused when he saw Harry push Jasper into a chair and sat on him. Jasper glared at Emmett when he felt his amusement. He then began to feed Harry.

After lunch Harry and Jasper sat in the living room. They watched movies with Rose and Emmett. Harry sat on Jasper cuddling into his chest. Half way through the third movie Harry had fallen asleep.

* * *

_ [Harry was back at school standing at his locker. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice, one he had never wanted to hear again. _

_ "Hello again Freak." Vernon Dursley said with a vicious smile. _

_ Harry was immobilized in fear. Vernon advanced on Harry and soon three more figures appeared behind Vernon. Next came Luaran, Mike and Jessica. They were laughing cruelly as they too advanced Harry. Behind them was Dumbledore and a shadow. The shadow was the person who sent a letter. They too advanced Harry. _

_ Harry stood there as they continued to close in on him. They continued to laugh and they had started to say awful things to him. _

_ "You deserve this Freak for being such a slut." Vernon said. _

_ "I'm going to make you pay for stealing Jasper from me." Luaran was the next to speak. _

_ "Faggots need to be killed for liking the same gender as themselves." Mike said as he looked at Harry in disgust. _

_ "Being a fag and stealing Jasper from Lauren was a horrible thing for you to do and so you must be punished painfully Fag." Jessica said after Mike with the same look of disgust. _

_ "Your parents would be upset with the way you turned out Harry. They would also be very disappointed with you because you had me fired and thrown in Azkaban." _

_ "I told you that I would free Dumbledore and soon I will free everyone else you had imprisoned. You know that you deserve everything we are about to do." The shadow said as they had finally closed in on Harry.] _

* * *

"Harry wake up! It's only a dream." Harry heard Jasper say as he shook him gently to wake him up.

Harry opened eyes to see Jasper's worried ones right in front of his face. Jasper could both see and feel Harry's pain. Harry saw that Edward, Esme, and Rose were standing behind Jasper. He saw that they were also worried. He saw that Edward also had a knowing look on his face. That meant that he had seen Harry's nightmare.

Harry's eyes glistened with tears as he jumped into Jasper's arms. He started to cry as Jasper wrapped his arms around Harry. It broke Jasper's heart to see Harry like this and to feel his pain.

"It's okay Harry. Let it all out." Jasper whispered into his ear. "You will feel better afterwards."

"I'll go make Harry some tea. Edward, Rose give Harry some space." Esme said.

The two nodded then left. They went to go find Alice and Emmett. The four were going to help Harry's family find the person who sent Harry the letter. Jasper was going to help before he realized that he would be helping by being near his mate and keeping him calm.

"Here you go sweetie." Esme gave Harry the tea to help calm him down.

Harry nodded in thanks. The tea plus Jasper using his gift calmed Harry down.

"Harry, I know that you don't want to talk about it, but it might help if you tell me about your dream." Jasper said to Harry.

"Okay." Harry said before he told Jasper his dream.

"Oh love, with everything that has happened I am not leaving you alone at all. Even if I am not with you either my family or your family will be with you." He then kissed Harry's forehead.

Harry smiled at his mate before he cuddled into his side, laying his head on his chest. Esme smiled and took a picture. She went back into the kitchen and started to cook dinner for Harry.

Harry and Jasper had sat on the couch cuddling for a while before Harry fell asleep to Jasper telling Harry about his past. Jasper smiled and hoped that Harry wouldn't have any more nightmares.

Luckily for them both Harry had no more nightmares. Jasper woke him up for dinner and then Jasper took him home. Harry smiled at Jasper and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Jasper."

"Goodnight Harry."

"Jasper tomorrow is the trial and I want you to be there at my side." Harry said to him.

Jasper smiled at Harry. He leaned down and kissed Harry's lips. When the kiss ended Jasper placed his forehead on Harry's.

"I will be at your side forever Harry." He said.

Harry looked up at Jasper. "Promise?"

"I promise." He said.

"Good." He moved his head and then kissed Jasper sweetly before going inside the house.

Jasper knew that Harry wouldn't always be calm tomorrow, but hoped that him being there would help. Jasper went home. He wanted to question his siblings about what had happened. He hoped they were closer to finding that bastard.

Harry had no idea what everyone was doing though. When he went upstairs to bed no one told him that they were trying to find the person who sent him the letter. All Harry knew was that he was afraid of the trial, but knew that Jasper would be there.


	21. Deciding to Heal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Harry woke up to someone caressing his hair. He opened his eyes to notice that he was on a familiar chest. He lifted his head and met beautiful gold eyes that belonged to his mate.

"Morning." Harry said sleepily.

"Morning." Jasper slurred in his southern accent.

"I sent a letter to my old school healer. I asked her if she could come here so that I could talk to her. She has training in mind healing and I think that it would be good if I talked to her about all this." He admitted.

"I think that talking to someone would help you heal. I am glad that you are seeking out help." Harry nodded before laying back down on Jasper's chest.

"When is the trial?" Harry asked.

"Noon today." Harry nodded and cuddled in more causing Jasper to smile.

* * *

(Hogwarts)

Madam Poppy Pomfrey was helping Severus identify the love potion used on Arthur Weasley. Poppy was amused by the fact that Harry continued to surprise Severus. First he surprised him with making Severus deputy headmaster and then when he sent Severus rare potion ingredients that he had grown himself. The ingredients were top quality causing Severus to drop his mouth in shock. Finally Harry had suggested that Arthur write to Severus for help. It meant that Harry trusted Severus with the life of someone he cared about.

After he received the letter from Arthur, Severus had stared at the letter for a moment in shock. He turned to Poppy and gave her the letter and asked for help. She agreed and had sent a letter asking Arthur for a vile of blood.

After receiving the blood Poppy ran a potion identifying test. The problem with the test was that there wasn't one love potion in the blood, but seven different types. The test only gave what the ingredients of the potion were and not the potion names. That meant that they had to identify what ingredients went to different potions.

Poppy gave the test result to Severus and together they read through many potion books to solve their problem. They had managed to identify three of the seven potions in two days. It was on the third day that Poppy received a letter from Harry.

Dear Poppy,

I was wondering if you could come to Forks, Washington for a bit. You see I had received a letter that scared me and was beaten for being gay and in a relationship with a person that one of them liked. I know that you are trained in mind healing and wanted to see if you could help me. Please write back to me.

Sincerely,

Harry Black

Poppy looked at the letter and sighed. That poor boy never gets a break. She grabbed some paper and replied back that she would go over there this weekend. She sent the letter and turned towards Severus who was busy trying to identify the other four love potions.

Poppy sighed yet again and she finally gained the attention of Severus. He saw the sad look on her face and stopped what he had been doing.

"Is something wrong, Poppy?" He asked.

"Yes." She handed over the letter.

Severus read the letter. He handed it back when he was done and scowled at the table. Harry didn't deserve all the pain. Why couldn't Fate leave Harry to be happy instead of bringing pain to the poor boy constantly?

"Let's hurry up and identify these potions so that I can make a reversal potion." Severus said as he turned back to the book.

Poppy just nodded since she knew that he was hiding his feelings. He cared about Harry and she knew it.

"Come with me when I go. I am sure that if Harry knew about your past then he might be able to heal more and so would you." She suggested.

"No." He immediately rejected the offer.

"Why not?" She asked.

"That mutt is there." Severus said.

"He will behave." She assured him.

"How do you know?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know because Harry once told me that he wanted to apologize to you but didn't know how. From what I heard he believes that there is no way that he could ever make up or be forgiven for what he did to you and how he treated you while you both were in the Order." She told him.

"No."

"Stop being difficult." Poppy said.

"No." He said.

"Fine." Poppy went back to the book in front of her.

* * *

(Trial)

Harry and Jasper arrived at the courthouse a few minutes before noon. Harry and Jasper held hands as they walked to the room where the trial would be. They sat down in between both of their families.

Jasper sometimes thought his gift was a curse and a blessing. The reason being that he could feel the emotions of the people all the time and he couldn't shut his gift off. At least he could calm his mate down. Today though he was able to feel only Harry's.

Harry laid his head on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper wrapped one arm around Harry and they waited for the trial to begin. The three defendants entered the court with their lawyer causing Harry to pale and bury his head deeper into Jasper's shoulder and Jasper to tighten his arm around Harry.

"All rise for the honorable judge Wilson." A court official said.

Everyone in the room stood up. The judge nodded and sat down making everyone else sit down too.

* * *

(After the trial)

Harry sat in the car in relief. The three were found guilty and would be spending a long time in prison. Harry was glad that this nightmare was over. He hoped that the other nightmare would soon be over too.

An owl flew into the car and landed on Harry's lap. It dropped the letter and flew out of the car. Harry picked up the letter and opened it. Harry smiled softly when he noticed that the handwriting belonged to Poppy.

Dear Harry,

I will come over this weekend so that we may talk. I am so sorry that bad things keep happening to you and hope that things will just get better. Please tell Arthur that we are making progress on the reversal potion and he should be getting it soon. I also wish to give you congratulations on finding your mate.

Love,

Poppy Pomfrey

Harry was happy that Poppy agreed to see him. He wanted to be healed and he also wanted to see the person who he thought of as a grandmother. He knew that he had made the right choice when he asked Poppy for help and was glad that he was going to be able to see her.

Harry then realized something and dropped his head into his hands. Jasper looked at his mate and cocked his head to the side.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Poppy said that she would see me this weekend and I just realized something." Harry answered.

"What?" He asked.

"That she might tie me to a hospital bed for the rest of my life." Harry said in despair causing everyone in the car to laugh. "It's not funny. She threatened me last year that if she found out that I was in the hospital again she would tie me to the bed and make sure that I could never leave." He pouted as they laughed louder. "Jerks." He muttered under his breath.

"Now Harry if you weren't always in the hospital wing then she wouldn't keep tying you to the hospital bed. Not that it works." Remus said to Harry.

"HEY! It's not my fault that some psychopath tried to kill me every year." Harry defended with a pout.

"Next time don't go looking for trouble." Bill told Harry with a grin.

Harry gave him an innocent look. "I wasn't looking for trouble, father. It finds me."

"Uh huh." He said unconvinced. "That's why you were in the hospital wing three hundred and twenty six times in six years."

"Yup." Harry and Bill stared each other down before they broke out laughing. Soon the whole car was laughing.

When they arrived home Harry went over to Arthur. "Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Poppy said that her and Professor Snape are making progress with the reversal potion." He informed Arthur.

"That is good. Oh that reminds me. Charlie and his daughter are coming over for a visit Saturday." The older redhead said.

"Okay."

Harry grabbed Jasper's hand and walked inside. It calmed him when he was touching Jasper and even though Jasper was cold it filled Harry with a warm feeling that Harry really liked. They walked into Harry's garden. Jasper sat down and enjoyed watching Harry tend to his garden.


	22. Meeting Bella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Bella was both really excited and really scared. She was finally going to meet her father's boyfriend and his family. She saw them in the courtroom but all that did was make her more nervous. There were so many of them and she found herself developing a crush on one of the red haired twins.

Charlie kept sneaking glances at his daughter. She was as usual silent but he could tell something was wrong. He wanted to ask her but Charlie figured that he had no right since he didn't raise her. He sighed quietly before he pulled into the driveway of Arthur's house.

Arthur was outside waiting for them since Harry kicked them all out except for Jasper. No one knew why but he did. Sirius was in the garage working on his car while Bill and Remus went to a wizard book store to get books. Fred and George were working on their store. Harry was in the kitchen working on lunch and Jasper was helping.

Charlie exited the car just as Arthur reached them. They shared a quick kiss before they turned towards Bella who managed to get out of the car and walk around it without stumbling.

"Arthur this is my daughter Isabella. She prefers to be called Bella. Bells this is Arthur my boyfriend." Charlie introduced them to each other.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella."

"It is nice to meet you too." They said to each other as they shook hands.

"Sorry to say but we are going to have to wait a bit before we can go inside. Harry kicked everyone but Jasper out of the house and said that he would call us when we can go in. He did say that we can go into the garden though." He told them.

"That would be fine." Arthur led the two to Harry's garden.

Charlie and Bella were shocked and surprised when they saw the garden. It was rare to see flowers grow that well in Forks that weren't native. They got very little sun and a lot of rain. This garden was magnificent. Everything was in bloom and beautiful.

"Wow." Charlie said at the same time that Bella said "Amazing."

"This is Harry's. Not only are there flowers here but also vegetables that Harry grew himself." He told them.

Arthur left out magical plants and plants that shouldn't be growing in Forks. It would be hard to explain how it was possible and that magic exists. Harry put a glamour over them so that they couldn't see those plants.

"Harry did all this?" Charlie asked in awe.

"He did." Arthur said proudly.

Harry walked out into the garden and made his way over to the trio. "The others should be back soon and Sirius is already inside. Lunch is done so come inside and wash up." He turned and left.

They followed Harry inside. They washed their hands and sat down in the dining room just as the rest of the family came home. They too washed and sat down except the twins who helped him and Jasper bring in the food.

Those who knew that Jasper was a vampire were confused when they saw that he had a plate of food in front of him. What surprised them was the fact that he was eating it and seemed to enjoy it.

What they didn't know was that Harry had been researching and found out that there were restaurants in the magical community that serviced magical creatures' needs. He sometimes forgot that Britain was one of the countries that were biased against magical creatures and had many laws against them.

Harry had called one of the restaurants to ask questions. The restaurant was located in Witches alley. It was a magical community in Port Angeles. Harry told the owner about Jasper and the man told him all about the menu directed towards vampires. He told Harry that the meals tasted just like the meal would to a human. It would be made from blood but taste like human food.

Harry was then told they had a recipe book at the bookstore dedicated to the art of cooking for a vampire. He then told Harry that they delivered food to wizarding homes and Harry agreed.

Harry ordered and then started to make food. Harry told Jasper all about it when he was cooking. Jasper smiled and asked for the address so that his family could go there sometime. The others, like Harry, didn't know this either.

From the looks that they were getting Harry knew that they had a lot of explaining to do. Now was not the time though since they had company. Harry shot Arthur a look and started to eat while Arthur smiled and introduced them and his boyfriend's daughter.

"Bella this is my son Bill and his lovers Sirius and Remus." They nodded their heads and said hello even though they were irritated with always having to be introduced as lovers when they were mates and married to each other. "The two next to them are Fred and George." They said hello and Bella had to stop herself from staring at one of them and he had a hard time not staring at her. "Last is my grandson Harry and his boyfriend Jasper. Everyone this is Bella." Harry and Jasper said hello and Bella said hi back.

Throughout lunch Harry and Fred noticed that George and Bella kept sneaking looks at each other. Harry and Fred looked at each other and grinned. They hoped that the two were mates and that way George would get to be happy like the rest of them.

Bella was a little disappointed since she never had a chance to speak to Harry. He was either talking to Jasper or one of his fathers. She was thrilled that she was able to speak to George though.

When lunch was over they retired to the living room. Charlie was still shocked that they didn't have a t.v. Bella didn't notice since she was sitting next to George causing her to blush slightly.

"Thank you for your help Bella." A soft voice said to her and she knew who it was.

"My help?" She asked the emerald eyed boy.

"You recorded the three, gave it to your father, then testified in court." Harry told her as he hid behind his hair.

Bella smiled at him. "Of course. To tell you the truth when I heard what they said I had hoped that Rosalie Cullens would hit them or something."

"Bella!" Her father scolded but the smile on his face contradicted the effect.

Jasper laughed. "I tell her that. I bet she will be happy to hear that she wasn't the only one who thought so."

Bella grinned and then stuck out her tongue at her father much to the amusement of everyone else in the room. They laughed as Charlie rolled his eyes at his daughter.

"Real mature Bells." He said.

"I know." Charlie shook his head smiling as everyone else laughed harder.

"Anyway when are you guys going to get a t.v?" Bella finally noticed that the family was indeed missing a t.v.

"Never." Harry said as he looked at Charlie's face in amusement.

"Why not?" Charlie would deny later that he was pouting.

"We don't need one. See people have this thing called conversation." Harry said cheekily.

The others laughed and his family was glad that he was doing better. Charlie's pout deepened.

"Well I still think you need a t.v." Charlie said, causing everyone including his daughter to roll their eyes at him.

Soon Charlie and Bella left. Bella was thrilled that she was able to get to know Harry and George better. When they got home Bella sat down and looked at her father. She bit her lip but figured that telling him about her crush would help.

"Dad?"

"Yes Bells?" He looked at her.

"I well...I...um..IhaveacrushonGeorgeWeasley." She spoke quickly.

"What was that Bella? Could you say that slower?" He asked.

Bella took a deep breath. "I have a crush on George Weasley."

"I know." Her dad said.

"Huh?" She looked confused.

"At the trial you kept blushing and when he sat next to you earlier you turned bright red." Charlie told her.

"Oh." That caused Bella to blush in embarrassment and her dad chuckled. "What should I do?"

"Tell him. Maybe he likes you too and if you don't tell him then you might never know." He said.

"Thanks dad." Bella said smiling. "I'm going to go finish up some homework and then call mom." She got up, kissed her dad on the cheek, then went upstairs.

Meanwhile back at the Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter house they all turned towards Harry and Jasper. Remus spoke first.

"Explain why Jasper not only had food but how he was enjoying it."

"I was doing research so that Jasper could taste human food when I came across an advertisement of magical restaurants that cater to the needs of magical creatures. Turns out that there are restaurants around different parts of the world that make food for vampires." Harry told them.

Jasper continued. "Harry called up one of the restaurants and told the owner about me. They make food that tastes like blood and human food. For example the food that I ate earlier actually tasted like pork. Harry ordered it from the restaurant since it offered deliveries."

"They also have recipe books that are full of recipes for vampire food." The elf said.

The others were in awe. They couldn't believe it. Harry of course shocked them even more.

"Since Britain is one of the few countries in the magical community that is biased they don't have these types of things. Papa did you know that there are books on lycan’s and their magic?" He asked.

"No." Remus answered, surprised.

"Neither did I. I'm going to the bookstore in Witches' alley if you want to come with me. They have books on everything. Elves, vamps, lycans, veelas, sirens, and so much more. They have books on things that are banned back in Britain. They have books on Egypt father." Harry babbled in excitement.

Everyone smiled at Harry's excitement. "I'll come with, cub. Are we doing it before or after your appointment with Poppy?"

"After." Harry got up and pulled Jasper with him. "I'm going to tend to my garden."

The others looked at each other and smiled. Harry was doing well and was even going to get help. They soon left to go do their own things.


	23. Therapy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Harry had gone to bed and Jasper left to spend time with his family. The rest of the family gathered in the living room. They were waiting for both the aurors of the American ministry of magic and the aurors of the British ministry of magic to arrive. As long as they didn't go after the person they were allowed to help out.

Soon the fireplace flashed green and a witch and a wizard entered the room. They were wearing dark red robes with a silver badge attached. It was obvious that they were American aurors. The older one had salt and pepper hair, a well trimmed beard, and green eyes. The younger had long blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello I am auror captain Ash and this is auror Johnson." He introduced himself and his partner.

"Hello." Remus greeted back.

"We have been assigned to the case since we are specialized in working between ministries and auror Johnson also specializes in tracking handwriting and letters." He told them.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both." He said.

Soon Kingsley and Mad-eye came into the living room. Once the introductions were out of the way they got down to business.

"We need to know everything that happened with the letter." Mad-eye growled.

Remus nodded and told them everything. "We want to go after them but we know that we would only get ourselves into trouble and that would harm Harry further. I know that the others have tried to track down the person but they haven't made any progress."

"When you called us you gave us the letter. I analysed the letter and know that the ink it was written in is very rare. It is made in Britain and is made from the tears of a shadow phoenix and the blood of a baby black unicorn." Auror Johnson told them, causing a lot of them to be shocked. "Do you know anyone who could afford that type of ink?"

"Actually yeah." Arthur said. "Percy was once an under secretary to the minister. He told me once that minister Fudge had used that type of ink at work. He remembered since he had to buy the ink for him once a month."

Auror Johnson nodded and wrote down the information. "Did he also use a griffin feather quill?"

"Yes."

"Both were used to write the letter." She turned towards the British aurors. "I would be able to match handwritings if I had a sample."

"We can get you one and send it." Kingsley told them.

"Good."

"We have tightened security of the prisoners as well as have a magical camera in place to help monitor the prison." Mad-eye told them.

"We will keep you informed but remember that if you pursue any suspects it will put this case in jeopardy." Auror captain Ash told the family.

"We promise we won't." Remus promised.

The American aurors left. Kingsley was the next one to speak.

"Leave the case up to us. Oh and tell Harry that we will be visiting soon." Mad-eye said.

"We will." Sirius said and they watched them go before they all went to bed.

* * *

(Cullen Residence)

Jasper was being amused by a pouting Emmett. Jasper told them of the decision to let the aurors handle the letter writer and Emmett wasn't happy about it. He was enjoying the tracking they had started and now he had to stop.

"Grow up Em." Jasper said as he turned towards Rosalie. "Charlie Swan and his daughter visited Harry today. Harry thanked her for her help and that was when she told us that she wished that you would have hit them."

"HA! I told you people that I wasn't the only one." Rose said to them smugly.

"Oh and Harry found out that there are magical restaurants that cater to magical creatures. They have special menus for vampires. Harry ordered a dish from them and it tasted like both the meal and blood." His words caused them to freeze in shock. "Tomorrow Harry, some of his family, and I are going to go to a wizarding community to get books from the bookstore. They have recipe books for vamps."

"That is wonderful." Esme said.

Jasper told them the address to one of the restaurants. "I figured that sometimes we could go there since that restaurant caters to non-magical folks and it has special magic to suppress blood lust."

"It will make us seem more human." Edward concluded.

"Exactly."

"Oh Jasper this is wonderful." Esme 

Jasper nodded and went up to his room while the others returned to their activities.

* * *

(Next day- Black Residence)

Harry woke up and laid in bed instead of getting up. He stared up at the leaves swaying in the wind. He was nervous about his appointment with Poppy. He was scared of talking about HIM and what he had done.

He rolled out of bed and had gotten dressed for the day. He decided to dress in comfortable clothes. A teal long sleeve shirt and loose faded blue jeans. Harry tied his hair into a loose ponytail. He put on white socks and walked downstairs to start breakfast.

He made pancakes and bacon before he placed it on the table. He then made some orange juice, coffee, and tea. Once they were done he placed them on the table and sat done. Just as he was serving himself the others came in.

"Good morning." He said greeting them.

They mumbled out incoherent responses before they grabbed their food and began eating. Harry giggled at them as he began eating. His family always cheered him up even when they weren't meaning to.

"Poppy should be here soon." Harry informed them. "I....I hope that you all s-stay." Harry mumbled as he blushed and looked down at his food.

Sirius stood up and walked over to him. He kneeled down before he placed his finger under Harry's chin and lifted his head so that Harry was looking up at him.

"We would be honored to stay for your session with Poppy." Harry teared up before he threw himself at him.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome."

They finished their breakfast and went into the living room. After a few minutes the floo activated and Poppy walked out.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good Morning gra-Poppy."

Poppy raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. She sat down across from Harry and began the session.

Poppy was shocked and horrified when the session ended. Of course she didn't let it show since it was neither professional nor helpful. What shocked her even more was when Harry came up to her and hugged her.

"Bye grandma."

Poppy stood there for a few seconds before she responded. "Bye my dear grandson." She turned and left.

The twins said goodbye to Harry before they left. They had a building to buy after all. Sirius too had to leave since he had to go to work. Arthur also had to go to work so he said his goodbyes and left.

Harry, Bill, and Remus waited a few minutes before Jasper arrived. Once he did they left for Witches Alley. Jasper was uncomfortable with the side apparation and for once since he became a vampire he became dizzy.

Once they all arrived they were in awe of what they saw. It was nothing like the shopping areas back in Britain. Heck some of the witches and wizards were in muggle clothing and there were magical creatures there too.

They wandered around trying to find a bookstore only to realize that there was more than one. They decided to split up. Harry and Jasper went into Mike's magical bookstore while Remus and Bill went into Book Haven.

Harry and Jasper found books on Lycans, elves, and vampires as well as different recipe books. They bought a few before they left for the next book store. Remus and Bill found books that they bought. They bought so many books that when they went home they surprised the others.

They never knew that there was so much information out there. It made them realize just how biased and restricting Britain really was. They bought at least a hundred books and there were still more books filled with information. It made one wonder why magical creatures tried to live in Britain.

Harry and Jasper went to make dinner while the others put the books away. After dinner Jasper left with the books that he had paid for while Harry and his family started on the other books.

Harry and the twins were reading about elves and their magic while Bill had a book about Egypt. Remus and Sirius had books of lycans and their magic. Arthur had grabbed a random book and found that it was about vampires and different potions they can take to become pregnant. He was writing them down so that he could ask Severus about them.

* * *

(The next day- Severus' office)

Severus was in his office trying to figure out the last love potion given to Arthur. So far they were all very powerful. Just as he was about to throw the book in frustration he came across a page of illegal love potions. The first page had the final potion.

The potion was illegal because it required blood. He quickly grabbed his notebook and wrote it down. Next he tried to figure out a reversal potion. He spent hours on it before he figured it out. He knew that if he was right, the only way to find out was for Arthur to try it and he wasn't sure what the consequences would be.

He stood and floo called Poppy to inform her of his discovery before he went to his lab to make the potion. Poppy on the other hand went through her office grabbing different potions for different scenarios.

The potion would take three days to finish and it gave Poppy time to prepare. She then sent a letter to Arthur before she went back to preparing.

* * *

(Britain's Ministry of Magic- Ministers office)

Minister Bones was in her office working on many bills. Her aurors had told her about the leniency of America and realized what was wrong with their government. While America had barely any creature laws Britain had thousands. She decided to fix that.

Minister Bones was getting rid of many bills while adding others. She also was going to create magical daycares and primary schools. She then was adding laws to inspect a muggleborn and muggle raised home so that no child may be abused. The schools would also educate them in wizarding ways as well as educate purebloods on muggle ways. Magical creatures would also be allowed in those schools as well as Hogwarts. Minister Bones was determined to change the magical communities in Britain for the better.


	24. Cured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

It had been a long three days for the Potter-Lupin-Weasley-Black family. All waited for the potion that Severus was making. They all wanted Arthur to be better again. The illegal potion had to be removed quickly because it was causing Arthur to become sick. Arthur couldn't hide that he was sick any longer. He had been hiding it so that he didn’t cause worry.

Harry laid curled up on Arthur's bed and snuggled into his side and had refused to leave for school. He was there for when he puked and when he became too sick to walk. Harry even fed him when he couldn't find the strength to do it himself.

The rest of the family paced outside his door for the first two days and now that sat in the living room staring at the fireplace. They all jumped up when the fire flared and Poppy came out with a medical bag. Next Severus came out with a bag of his own and the family led the way to Arthur's room.

Their hearts stilled when they saw the condition that Arthur. He was very grey with dark circles under his eyes. He was as thin as Harry used to be and his hair looked very dull. At the moment he was puking into a garbage can with Harry rubbing his back.

Harry was crying silently. He saw the two and mouth 'He is puking up blood now.'

That made them spring into action. "Harry I need you to move so that we have more access to Arthur." Severus told Harry gently.

Harry nodded and got off the bed. He ran into his father's arms who wrapped his arms tightly around him. Poppy and Severus shut the door and began to work. Every hour they were in there the family grew more and more worried.

Finally the door opened and Poppy walked out. Harry noticed the beaming smile and launched himself into Poppy's arms.

"Thank you grandma." He said.

"You're welcome my darling grandson." She kissed his cheek. 

Harry ran inside and hugged a very shocked Severus. "Thank you professor. Thank you."

Severus hugged him back. "You are welcome Harry. He is sleeping right now. Make sure that he only has liquids for a while since he won't be able to stomach much else right now."

"Okay."

"I am also leaving behind some nutrient and vitamin potions. Make sure that he takes those twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night." He said.

"Okay." He nodded.

Severus went to leave but he turned back to Harry. "If you ever need to talk Harry just floo to my office. I know what it's like to be abused so I understand what you have gone through."

"Thank you professor." Harry said as he looked at Severus in a new light. "Are you busy?"

"No." He now had a teaching assistant and now that he saved Arthur he was free for the moment.

"Would you like to see my garden?" The elf asked.

"Sure." With that Harry and Severus left the room.

Sirius stopped them before they could go any further. "Snape, thank you for your help with Arthur. Also I wanted to apologize. Even though there is no way that I could ever make up for what I did, I want to say sorry for almost killing you."

Severus nodded. "You are welcome and I do forgive you. You thought that it would be a funny prank until you realized what you had almost done. Poppy told me how you wanted to apologize and when I thought back on it, I realized how much you had changed." Severus left with Harry who was smiling at his dad proudly.

When they entered the garden. Severus knew that Harry grew rare plants because of what Harry had sent him but the garden was simply amazing and downright gorgeous. Severus stared at it speechless.

"This is amazing and gorgeous Harry." He complimented.

"Thank you." Harry said as he beamed a smile at him.

Harry grabbed Severus' hand and brought him over to a section of the garden that Harry used to grow potion ingredients. Harry giggled at his stunned expression.

"Harry is that a lunar daisy and a solar poppy?" Severus asked when he saw the new addition to Harry's garden.

"Yeah. Apparently since I am an Earth elf I can make plants grow without seeds. All I need to do is imagine a plant and it will grow. I remember in third year you were upset because the apothecary shop was out of those ingredients and they couldn't find anymore so they couldn't sell them anymore." Severus stared at the elfling in shock. "They went from rare to almost extinct. The plant is now protected so I decided to grow them and the American Ministry of Magic said that if I make enough of them they will allow them to be sold and used."

"Wow." He gapped.

"Yup." Harry giggled. "I grew tons of them and they planted them in different countries so that they could be grown and sold. I wanted to give you some since mine are the only ones in bloom and I know that you had to stop with the potions you were trying to create because they needed those plants in them." He handed him a box that had Severus in shock by the contents.

"Thank you Harry."

"You're welcome."

"I have to go back now Harry but I will see you soon." He said.

"Okay bye then." Harry hugged him and this time Severus wasn't shocked.

"Bye Harry." Severus hugged him back before leaving.

Harry went to the kitchen and began making chicken noodle soup. Once it was done he called the rest of his family except Arthur to dinner before he filled a bowl with broth only and another bowl with the soup before he put the bowls on a tray and went upstairs.

Bill, who was on his way to get dinner, saw Harry and opened the door for him. "Thank you Bill."

"You're welcome. Tell Percy and Charlie to get their arses out and eat." He said.

"Okay father." Bill grinned when he heard that.

Harry entered the room. He smiled when he saw Charlie and Percy asleep next to Arthur. He set the tray down and went to wake them up.

"Hey it is time for dinner." He told them.

"Okay Harry." Percy said as he sat up.

"Kay little brother." Charlie yawned.

They stood up and stumbled out of the room causing Harry to giggle. Harry then turned and woke Arthur.

"Grandpa it is time for dinner." Harry grabbed the tray and placed it on the bed between them before sitting down and set the tray up so that they both can eat together.

"Thank you Harry." Harry smiled and they began to eat.

Harry placed two vials down in front of Arthur. "Severus said that you have to take these twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night. Once is a nutrient potion and the other is a vitamin potion."

"Okay." He quickly took them before glaring playfully at Harry who was laughing at the faces that he made. 

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"Much better." He answered truthfully.

"Good. Can I call Charlie and tell him?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Yay!" Arthur smiled at Harry who, for once, was acting childish.

As soon as Harry finished his dinner he called Charlie. "Hello?"

"Hi Charlie."

"Hi Harry. How is Arthur?" He asked in concern.

"He is doing better so you can come over anytime and see him." Harry told him.

"Okay thanks. I will be over soon." He said before hanging up.

"Okay." He said. "He is coming over soon."

"It will be nice to see him. I am going to tell him I am a wizard since I now know he is my mate." He informed his grandson.

"He is?" Harry's eyes sparkled happily.

"Yes." He gently hugged Arthur.

"I'm glad for you grandpa." He said.

"Thank you Harry." He kissed his cheek.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Go see Jasper." He said.

"Huh?" He looked at the older male in confusion.

"Ever since you found out that I was sick, you haven't left my side nor this house. Go see him." He explained.

"Okay." Harry grabbed the dishes and the tray before leaving.

He brought them down to the kitchen and handed them to Charlie who was washing them. He quickly thanked him before going upstairs to get changed. He was only in a pair of loose sky blue pajama pants after all.

He changed into a dark brown long sleeve shirt and a pair of beige slacks. Next Harry put on a light brown sweatshirt that had a werewolf on the back and a pair of light brown striped socks before he put on a pair of dark brown sneakers. After that he put his hair into a braid before he tied it off with a brown ribbon. He then put on a pair of small gold hoop earrings and the gold pendant that had a lily engraved on it that Harry had found in his family vault.

Harry put his glamour on before going downstairs. He made sure that Remus knew that he was leaving and where he was going before he went into the garage and grabbed his motorcycle. He waved at Charlie Swan before he left.

Harry had just parked in the Cullen driveway when Jasper ran out of the house and greeted him with a kiss. Harry blushed before kissing him back.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Jasper."

"Mom made you those brownies." Harry's face lit up.

"Chocolate chip brownies with strawberries on top and drizzled with chocolate sauce?" He asked in excitement.

"Yes." Jasper chuckled and led him inside as Harry canceled the glamour.

"YAY!" The house full of vampires laughed.

Harry turned puppy eyes at Esme who handed the brownies to Harry as soon as she met the eyes. Harry immediately started to wolf them down. He moaned at the taste causing Jasper to shift. The rest of the vampires either smirked or laughed at Jasper.

"Thank you Esme."

"You're welcome." 

Harry and Jasper went upstairs. Meanwhile the rest of the family had left to hunt and that was when Alice was hit with a vision. She gasped at what she saw and so did Edward. They told the family before they called a meeting so that Jasper, Harry, and his family could hear the vision.

* * *

(With Arthur and Charlie)

Charlie waved at Harry as he left before he entered the house and went to Arthur's room. Charlie forced himself not to react to Arthur's looks.

"Hey Arthur. How are you feeling?" Charlie asked as he entered the room and kissed Arthur on the forehead.

"Better. I have something to tell you." He told him.

Charlie sat down. "What?"

"I know that this is going to sound crazy but I am a wizard." He looked shocked and only stared at Arthur. "I would do magic but since I was sick I am not allowed. I can prove it though. BILL!" They heard running before Bill barged into the room.

"Everything okay?" He asked in concern.

"Yeah. I wanted to know if you could use a spell to prove to Charlie that I am a wizard?" He asked his son.

"Sure." He took out his wand and pointed it at the empty glass on his nightstand. "Accio glass." The glass flew into Bill's hand.

"Wow." Charlie gasped.

"Yup. I will go fill this." The younger redhead said.

"Thanks son." Bill nodded.

Charlie and Arthur sat there talking for a while until Percy entered the room. "Dad, we are going to the Cullen's for a bit. Alice had a vision and they wanted to tell us and it is important. We will keep you informed."

"Alright."

He looked towards his father's boyfriend. "Take care of him while we are gone okay."

"I will." Percy nodded before leaving.

"Alice?" Charlie asked as he turned towards Arthur causing him to explain. "Ah."

"You okay?" He asked.

"Just a lot to take in." He answered.

"I bet. Harry found out when he was eleven and he is still getting used to it." He said.

"Tell me more about this world." Arthur did and soon they both fell asleep.


	25. Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Everyone but Arthur were sitting in the Cullen's living room. All eyes were on Alice as she stood in the middle of the room and waited for her to tell them her vision.

"As you know that while we were out hunting I had a vision. My vision took place in a prison. I watched as a man, who looked like an obese whale, escape." She informed them.

Jasper flinched at the emotions he was feeling. From Harry he could feel fear and pain. The rest of Harry's family, he could feel their anger and rage. Whoever this man was he had hurt Harry and Jasper was going to make him pay.

"I saw the vision in Alice's head and recognized him from Harry's nightmare. He is Vernon Dursley right? Harry's uncle from marriage who hurt Harry?" Edward asked.

Harry only nodded before he climbed onto Sirius' lap and buried his head in his chest. Jasper was glad that he did as he clenched his hands into fists. He didn't want to scare his little mate. He was angry that someone had hurt Harry and he knew that Harry would get scared if he was near people, especially males, who were angry. It was all that man's fault.

"Well after he escaped another fat man in a green suit and bowler hat walked up to him. He handed him a ticket and told him where Harry was." Alice informed them.

Harry's family went still. That description matched the ex minister's. Percy stood up and went over to the Cullen's fireplace and began to cast a spell.

"What is he doing?" Esme asked, confused.

"He is making your fireplace connect to a floo network so that he can contact both the American ministry and the British ministry. Alice just described the ex-minister who had helped Dumbledore keep Harry at the Dursleys." Remus explained.

"Oh."

Soon both ministry aurors were at the Cullen's residence. Alice recounted her vision.

"Do you know the date or time that it happened?" Kingsley asked.

"No." Alice said after a few minutes.

"Kingsley, have Tonks call the muggle prison that Vernon was sent to. I want to know if he is there or not. I then want you to find and watch Fudge." Alaster ordered. Kingsley nodded before he made his way over to Harry.

"Don't worry Harry. We will get them. Just remember that not only does Moody have your back, but so do I, Tonks, your family, a coven full of vampires, Sirius' cousin and those wolves, and a bunch of women at Hogwarts who are very scary as well as Severus. You are well looked after." Harry giggled and gave the person he thought of as a big brother a hug before Kingsley left.

"I am going to make sure that the others stay where they belong." Mad-eye said as he turned to leave only to be stopped by Harry hugging him.

"Thank you." Harry mumbled.

"You’re welcome." Mad-eye said as he hugged him back and left.

Harry quickly went back to sitting on Sirius' lap. "We will monitor the air lines and other muggle transportation. We would also like to put up protection wards around your house lord Black."

Sirius nodded. "Okay."

The aurors left and Esme went into the kitchen to go get snacks. They were startled when both Harry and Edward began laughing. Harry was laughing so hard that if it wasn't for Sirius holding him he would have fallen off the couch.

"May we know what is so funny?" Bill asked.

They had to wait for the two to calm down. Harry had to wipe the tears off his face and was trying to regain his breath so it was Edward that told them what was so funny.

"Harry was thinking about all the people who actually love and care about him and he was stunned to know that there were so many. He was thinking about sending a letter to Poppy and Minerva when a thought entered his head." Edward stopped and chuckled as he remembered. "He was thinking of just locking Dursley in a room with the two women."

"What is so funny about that?" Remus asked, confused.

The twins quickly grabbed Harry and put up a silencing charm and soon they too burst out laughing. They took off the silencing charm and cuddled their little brother.

"I can..."

"actually see..."

" **that** ." They said between laughs.

That gained raised eyebrows from those who didn't know what was so funny. They looked at the four that were laughing and wondered what it was. Edward heard their thoughts and finally told them.

"You all know that Poppy always threatens to tie Harry to a bed the next time he ends up in a hospital bed. Harry thought that if Dursley was locked in a room with them then Poppy would tie him to a bed and then use potions and spells on him. Then Minerva would be next." Edward smirked at the elf who had become a little brother to him. "Harry thought that she would use her transfiguration skills to get revenge and she used it on certain areas."

Everyone that wasn't laughing already stared at a still giggling Harry and burst out laughing. "That isn't all." Harry said and that caused everyone but Edward and him to stop laughing and stared at him.

"There is more?" Emmett asked.

"Yup!" Harry giggled. "If there is anything left of him I thought that we could then lock him in a room with Esme and Rose. We all know what they would do." Harry said and that caused more laughter.

"Damn straight. If I ever get my hands on that low life bastard he won't live long." Rose said with a smile scaring most of Harry's family making them glad that she was on their side.

They looked at Esme who gave Harry his snack first, kissed his cheek and gave the rest of them their snacks. The vampires were really glad that Harry found that restaurant because now they could eat with the rest of them.

"I would make him suffer. He wouldn’t get out of the room alive though." Esme said as she sat next to Carlisle.

Harry smiled at her as his family stared at Esme in shock. What they didn't know was that Esme had told Harry her story to help him recover. Rose had done the same.

"If there is anything left of him we give him to you all." Harry told them as he stood and went upstairs to go take a nap.

They were all shocked when Percy stood up and followed after him. From the looks of it Percy looked angry.

"Percy?"

"He is doing it again only he is doing unconsciously." They were all confused. 

Harry had just made it to Jasper's door when Percy reached him. Harry looked at him confused. Percy grabbed his arm and pulled him inside.

"Harry your magic is limiting your emotions." He informed him.

"What? Percy I swear I'm not doing it on purpose." Harry told him as tears pooled in the corner of his eyes.

"I know. I am telling you so that you are aware and can stop it." Percy reassured him.

"Thank you." If his brother hadn’t told him it could have ended badly.

"You're welcome little brother. I know that you have sessions with Poppy so tell her about this and maybe professor Snape as well. They both are healers so they know more about magic than I do so they can tell you what happened and how to handle it." He suggested as he hugged Harry.

"Severus is a healer?" Harry asked in shock.

"It is required to become a certified healer to become a potions master." Percy informed him.

"Oh."

"Take a nap Harry." Percy said and Harry curled up on the bed and fell asleep.

Back downstairs the vampires and those with sensitive hearing were telling those without sensitive hearing what had happened. They were all confused as to why he was angry. When he came down they asked and Percy answered.

"I was angry because from what I know of this type of magic. It is called emotion magic." Bill looked at Percy in shock.

"He is using emotion magic?" He asked.

"Yeah. Before he was using it on purpose so that he didn't feel Cedric's death and then to stop himself from feeling negative emotions from the incident a few weeks ago. Now he isn't aware that he was doing it." Percy told them.

"Crap. That is bad." Bill paled.

"I know. It is why I was angry." He sighed as he sat down.

"What is emotion magic and why is it bad?" Sirius asked.

"It isn't bad if used properly. It is magic that is used in court during emotional trials to keep people calm and in their right minds. Harry didn't know he was using emotion magic but he was using his magic to manipulate his emotions. That branch of magic is draining and if one is doing it unconsciously they won't know to stop or replenish their magic and so it will drain. They won't know that their magic is draining either." Bill explained to them.

The wizards in the room paled. "That means that if they don't know their magic is draining they won't get help and they will either lose their magic permanently or die." That caused the vampires in the room to stare at the wizards in shock and Jasper to run to his room and be with his mate.

"I will contact Poppy and tell her. We have to go check on Arthur and some other things so make sure Harry eats when he wakes up." Sirius said knowing his son was safe.

"We will." The wizards apparated out.

"Poor Harry. I think that I will make him an apple pie." Esme said and went to the kitchen to go bake.

The rest of them went about their day. Alice and Rose left to go shopping. They wanted to finish their surprise for Harry. Edward and Emmett watched their mates with amused smiles as they played video games.

* * *

(Unknown place)

A horse stopped at the edge of a forest. A cloaked figure got off the horse, grabbed the reins and led the horse into the forest. Soon they came to a village. Even though the elves nodded their heads the figure kept on walking. He made his way to what looked like a castle made out of trees.

Once there he stood in front of two figures. One was a blond haired man and the other was a man with light brown hair. They were both clothed in what looked like royal clothes made out of nature and crowns adorn their heads. Each had green and brown streaks throughout their hair.

"Your majesties I have found the elf who came into their inheritance." He said.

"Who is this elf and why wasn't he in one of our villages?" The blond haired elf asked.

"He is Harrison Potter now Harrison James Alexander Orion John Potter-Lupin-Weasley-Black. He lost his parents at the age of one and lived with his mother's sister and her family. He was abused sexually, mentally, emotionally, and physically." The cloaked figure said in anger. "When he turned sixteen he came into his elven inheritance and when his three fathers came and adopted him. He now resides in Forks, Washington in America. The young elf also found a mate in a muggle vampire who drinks animal blood with his coven."

"What else? From the looks of it it isn't good." The brown haired elf asked in concern.

"It isn't." The cloaked figure said and then explained what had happened.

"I want you to get into contact with the elfling and his family. Tell them who you are and I want you to teach him about us, his magic, and the way of our people." The blonde said as he wrapped his arms around the brunette.

"As you wish King Terra." The cloaked figure turned and left.

He made his way home to gather the necessary items before he left. Soon he was on his horse and leaving to go see the young elf. He couldn't wait to actually meet him instead of watching him. 

The wind blew his hood off and revealed long midnight black hair streaked with green and brown. He was pale from his time in the forest and had light brown eyes. He quickly grabbed his hood and placed it back on his head. He didn't want anyone to see his face before Harry.

Soon they were in Forks. He made his way to Harry's home even though he knew Harry was at the Cullen's house. He also knew that he wouldn't be able to see Harry until his parents allowed it. Harry was very special to them and they were very very protective of Harry and he knew they had a good reason but he valued his life and didn't want to die, thank you very much.

He knocked on the door and soon it was answered by Sirius Black. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I am Alexander Wood an earth elf." Alex said as he shook Sirius' hand. "It has come to our attention that your son had come into an elven inheritance and he is now an earth elf."

"Yes he did." He confirmed.

"I am here to teach Harry about elves, his magic, and his way of life. If you allow it of course." Alexander said.

"I see. Come in." Sirius was surprised.

"I cannot right now but I was hoping for a meeting soon." He said.

"Tomorrow is good for us." He told him.

"Then I will see you and your family tomorrow." Sirius nodded and Alex left with his horse and Sirius went inside to inform the rest of the family.


	26. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Harry awoke from his nap to find Jasper cuddling him. Jasper was pressing really close to him and was running his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry turned and looked at him.

"Hey." Harry said sleepily.

"Hey." Jasper responded and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Perce told you didn't he?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah."

"I see. Just remember that if you can't get a reading on my emotions or my emotions seem off just tell me that way I can stop. When I first did it Percy explained to me what I was doing and what could happen." He informed his mate.

"I will darlin'." Jasper said in a southern accent that caused Harry to giggle. "Come on Esme has made food for us."

"Okay." They both stood up and went downstairs.

When they got to the table Esme immediately placed food down in front of them. They said thank you and began eating.

"Before I forget Sirius called. He said that you should come home because another elf visited and he wants to teach you things and Sirius wanted to talk to you about it before you meet him." Esme told Harry.

"Okay I will leave after eating then. Thank you Esme."

"You're welcome dear."

Once they finished eating Harry and Jasper left. After the vision there was no way in hell that he was going to leave his mate alone and he wanted to make sure that this elf was safe for his mate to be around even if they hadn't met him just yet. If he wasn't then the elf was going to pay.

Once there Harry got off the bike and grabbed Jasper's hand. Even though he wouldn't be meeting the elf yet he was nervous and scared but at the same time excited. He was unknown and had a high possibility of wanting to harm him but he was also another elf. He could help Harry with his powers as well as his knowledge on elves. The books at the store only described types, how to identify them and their type, and what had happened to elves in the past. To Harry that wasn't that helpful.

As they entered the house they saw Arthur and Charlie. Harry quickly went over and hugged his grandfather. He was excited to see him up and about even if he was sitting in the living room.

"Does he know?" Harry asked.

"Yup."

"Hello Charlie." He greeted as he canceled the glamour.

"Hello Harry. You're right Arthur he looks better when he is showing his eleven features." Harry blushed and sat down next to Jasper on the loveseat. 

"Thank you. Anyway where is dad? Esme said that he told her that an elf visited wanting to teach me and dad wanted to talk to me about it." Harry asked.

"He is upstairs with Remus and Bill. They will be down soon." Arthur answered.

"Okay."

Just as he said that his parents barreled down the stairs. Sirius went over and sat near Harry while the others sat down near them.

"Daddy?"

"Before we talk about the elf we have some great news." Sirius said.

"What?" He asked.

"Bill is pregnant and you're going to be a big brother." He said as he grinned at his son.

Harry looked between his three parents before he looked at Bill. "Really?"

"Yes really."

Harry ran over to Bill and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you father."

Bill wrapped his arms around Harry. "Me too Harry, me too." 

Bill was really relieved since he wasn't sure what Harry would think. He didn't want Harry to think that they were replacing him with a baby of their own. Harry was actually happy that he was going to be a big brother. He was finally getting his family. Harry vowed then and there that his baby sibling was going to get the childhood that was stolen from him.

Harry quickly hugged his other parents. They too were happy with how well Harry was taking it. They were glad that Harry knew that they could love him still even if they were having a baby.

The expecting parents were congratulated by everyone else before they sat down and began discussing the elf that arrived.

"How do we know that he is safe?" Jasper asked in concern for his mate.

"When we moved here I put up wards that kept out people who has the intention to harm. They work on everyone and only the caster can take them down. The best part of the wards is that if someone inside the wards becomes dangerous to the occupants here they are teleported outside the wards." Bill explained.

Jasper nodded in relief. "Good."

"I wanted Harry to always have a safe haven to go to no matter what." Harry smiled at Bill.

"Who was he?" Harry asked.

"He said that he was an Earth elf like you Harry and he said that his name was Alexander Wood." Sirius said

Harry's eyes widened. "Did you see what he looked like?"

"No he wore a cloak, why?" He asked in confusion.

"In fifth year we did a lineage potion and to see if we did it correctly we had to test it. On dad's side it had many names. About four generations back Alexander Wood appeared. Dad also had a picture of him in the vault." He explained.

Those in the room stared at the elfling in shock. "Could he be the same Alexander Wood from your family?" Sirius asked after he recovered from the shock.

"I don't know. If you didn't see what he looked like then I don't know until I see him." Harry said.

"True. What do you want to do cub?" Remus asked. "We are having a meeting with him tomorrow."

"No matter who he is I want to learn about my powers and about elves in general. If he means no harm then he can teach me, right?" He asked.

"Right. Then tomorrow we'll see what happened." Bill answered.

Harry nodded and said goodbye to Jasper. He had been called away by his sisters for something and was going to help them out. Harry then went to his garden to go collect some more potion ingredients for Severus.

Arthur had told Harry about the potion that allows vampires to become pregnant when he was sick. Harry decided to collect the ingredients and a letter to see if he would brew two. Harry knew that both Esme and Rosalie wanted to have a baby and this would help.

Harry also wanted to learn how to make this potion. Harry knew from Jasper that there were a lot of vampires that wanted a child and couldn't so Harry wanted to help fulfill their wishes.

Meanwhile Jasper arrived at the store that Rose and Alice were at. They were making a spare room into an art room for him as well as the part of the yard connected to the door into a garden for him. They wanted Harry to feel welcome and they wanted to do this for him.

They decided to paint the wall Harry's favorite color and the problem was that they didn't know it. They also needed help with picking out things that were to Harry's taste and they couldn't decide on it. They knew that Jasper would be able to help.

Jasper quickly grabbed a purple sample and gave it to Rose before walking over to the art sets and picking out one. Alice put that into the cart with the easel that was picked. Soon the cart was filled and the trio left the store.

They then went to a gardening store and bought seeds, gardening equipment, fertilizer, and fences. After that they went home and the women went to work while their mates and Jasper watched them. They only helped when the women gave the instructions. They were all amused by the bossy women. When they were done Esme went down and cooked dinner and then they all went to do things.

* * *

(Next Day)

Harry woke up earlier than usual. He was nervous about the meeting with the other earth elf that could be his great grandfather. Many things ran through his head and in an attempt to stop them Harry got out of bed and went to work in his garden.

As he worked he slowly began to relax and forget about the meeting and the fact that his uncle might have escaped thanks to ex-minister Fudge. The twins had also woken up early. They knew that Harry would be worrying and they wanted to make sure that he couldn't.

They frowned when they saw that his room was empty and went to look in the kitchen and garden to find him. They found him in the garden tending to his plants. They smiled when they saw how relaxed he was. It made them happy to know that their little brother/nephew was happy.

They both walked over to him and gave him a hug. Harry smiled before turning and hugging him back.

"How are you feeling?" Fred asked.

"Nervous and scared." Harry admitted.

"Don't worry about Fudge or your uncle. Last we heard was that he did indeed escape but he hasn't taken a plane yet or a boat. Moody has sent those with muggle knowledge to patrol the muggle world and the rest are patrolling the wizarding world. Moody won't let either of those two fat arse bastards get near you." George said.

Harry nodded and snuggled closer to them. "I know but why can't they just leave me alone? Why do they hate me so much?"

"Oh..."

"Harry."

"We don't know." Fred said.

"Whoever hates you are idiots." George told him.

Harry smiled at them before he left their embrace and went to the kitchen to begin making breakfast. The twins followed and sat down at the table.

"Is Jasper coming over?" George asked.

"Yeah. He wants to be here when we have that meeting with Alexander." He answered.

"Cool. Did Severus reply back?" Fred asked.

"Not yet." Harry said as he placed a plate in front of them.

"He will probably say yes. He was the one to create the potion and Britain banned it so he will want to brew it again." Fred said as he cut his waffle. “Especially if more muggle vampires want it.”

"I hope so. Esme and Rose helped me so much and I want to help them out anyway that I can." Harry told them.

" **We know baby brother** ."

Harry just smiled and went back to finishing up breakfast. The rest came down and began eating. Bill groaned when he saw that Harry had placed a prenatal potion down near his plate. He should have realized Harry would begin helping as soon as he heard. Everyone else just laughed at him especially when he drank the contents and he made a face.

"Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome father." Harry said with a soft smile.

Harry quickly washed the plates and went upstairs to change. He put on a light purple long sleeve shirt, grey sweatpants and a pair of purple socks. He pulled his hair into a loose ponytail. He had just walked downstairs when the doorbell rang.

He made his way over and found that it was Jasper. He pecked Harry's mouth in greeting causing Harry to blush. Jasper chuckled and walked into the house and closed the door. Since the elf wasn't there yet Harry and Jasper decided to read another of the books that they bought.

Harry was reading a book on babies. Jasper smiled knowing how excited Harry was at becoming a big brother. Jasper was reading a book on empathy. Jasper was lying on the couch with Harry lying between his legs and using his stomach as a pillow. Jasper was running his hand through his hair and dislodging most of it from the hair tie.

They stayed like that until the doorbell rang again. Everyone walked into the living room as Remus answered the door. Alexander Wood was allowed to enter and stood in front of Harry.

"Hello Harry I am Alexander Wood." With that he grabbed the hood of his cloak and pulled it down and revealed his face.

Harry gasped. This was the same man he saw in a photo in his dad's vault. He had long black hair that had green and brown streaks. His eyes were the same light brown eyes. Harry also took note that he and this man looked a lot alike.

"I am sure that you might have noticed the similarities. I am your great grandfather." Alexander told him.

Harry and his family just stared at him in shock. No one knew what to say until Harry recovered and asked an important question.

"Why weren't you in my life before now?" Tears pooled in Harry's eyes causing his great grandfather to pale.

"Well...."


	27. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

"Well that is because I thought that you were dead and I couldn't feel your magic." Alexander admitted.

"Why would you think that I was dead?" Harry asked.

"I was visiting a muggle town to retrieve a young elfling that was orphaned the night that you were attacked. I returned and the place was on fire. I went inside to check and only found your parents' bodies and a pile of ash in your crib." Harry gasped. "I removed their bodies and gave them a proper earth elf burial before I sent my magic out to search for yours. You see since you have elf genes in you I would have been able to connect my magic with yours. For some reason I couldn't connect with your magic and when that happens it usually means that person is dead. I went back to the forest and grieved over the loss of my family."

They all stared at the older elf in shock. This brought some facts that none of them knew into the light. They weren't even aware that James knew this man.

"So you wanted me?" Harry asked. He was afraid that this man was going to say that he didn't want a freak like him.

"Of course I wanted you. You are my grandson." Alexander told him.

He sighed when he saw that Harry didn't look like he believed him. How he wanted to go find the Dursleys and kill them slowly and painfully before killing the rest that caused his little elfling harm.

"After I grieved I stayed out of the wizarding world and became a teacher to young earth elflings. It was on your birthday that I felt your power. I left to go find you. When I did, I watched to see whether or not it was you." He told him.

Jasper wrapped his arms around a shaking Harry and pulled him onto his lap. This action caused Alexander to smile. He was glad that Harry had such a good mate.

"When I was sure I went back home to inform our kings." He said.

"Our kings?" Harry asked.

"King Terra and his consort are the kings of Earth elves. I reported the information and they told me to come here and teach you. I would have done it anyway but this just means that no one can make me leave." He said.

"Oh. How come?" He asked.

"There is a treaty between earth elves and the ministry of magic. To force me away is a violation of said treaty. That and since you yourself are an earth elf you fall under our laws and then they would be breaking our laws and the treaty." He explained.

"I see." Harry said. He had finally stopped shaking and began to relax.

"I now get to spend time with you and make up for the time that we lost. I also get to teach you what you need to know about earth elves and everything." He smiled at his grandson.

"Okay."

"First we will get to know each other. Once you are comfortable with me then we will begin your lessons." He said.

"Okay."

"How about next Saturday you and your family can come to my house that I have here and have lunch with me?" Alexander suggested.

"I like that idea." Harry said shyly.

"So do I." Alexander said with a grin. "I have to leave now. I have to go stock up on food that I can't grow." His pout caused Harry to giggle.

"Bye grandpa Alex."

Alex smiled. "Bye my little elfling."

He left and Harry went over to Bill and handed him a vial. "I told Poppy that you were pregnant and then asked her a bunch of questions. She said that you need prenatal potions and handed me some."

"Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome father."

Harry then grabbed Jasper's hand and walked out of the living room and into the garden. He gave Jasper a watering can and soon the two were watering the garden in silence. Jasper gave his little mate the chance to think.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

A small man in a green suit and bowler hat approached a cell. He quickly opened it and then entered. He soon was standing in front of an old man in black and white striped jumpsuit. Around his wrists and ankles were shackles.

"You came."

"Of course I did. Hold on and I will free you in just a second." Fudge said.

The old man smirked as he nodded and after a few seconds the shackles were removed. He stood and stretched. The other man handed over a wand.

"Where is the boy?" He asked.

"Forks, Washington in America. I freed his uncle to distract them so that the brat will be vulnerable." He eagerly told his master.

"Good." The man said with a smirk and soon both men left.

Poor Harry had no idea what had just happened.


	28. Sickening Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(With Luna)

Luna was getting ready for bed when the vision hit her. It was so intense that her knees gave out and she clenched her head in pain. When it was over she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

Once her stomach was empty and she wasn't lightheaded anymore she went to the sink and rinsed out her mouth. She then left the bathroom and went to her things. She grabbed a journal and began writing her vision down. It disappeared once she finished. She hoped they found it soon.

Luna then brushed her teeth and laid in bed. Unfortunately, the vision kept her awake.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

Fudge walked over to his master and handed him a potion vial. The man took it and sucked it down. Fudge grabbed the vial back.

"Feeling better master?" He asked.

"Yes I am."

"Good. Do you require anything else?"

"Not at this moment. Remember that we leave tonight." He told Fudge.

"Of course master."

"Soon you will pay Potter, soon you will pay." The old man vowed.

* * *

(The twins)

The twins were in their room. It was George who noticed that the journal was glowing.

"Fred look." George pointed to the journal causing Fred to look and grab it.

"It's from Luna." Fred read it and turned green. He handed it over to George before going over to the garbage can and began puking.

George read it and made his way downstairs. He handed the book to Sirius before running back upstairs to check on Fred.

"You okay?" He asked in concern.

"Am now."

"I gave the journal to Sirius."

"Okay. Let's go downstairs then." George nodded and wrapped an arm around his brother and together they went downstairs.

They saw that Sirius had called in the rest of the family. Arthur saw how pale Fred was and quickly went over to his son.

"Fred what is wrong?" He asked.

"I read the journal." He answered darkly.

"The journal?" Arthur asked in confusion.

"We gave Luna a journal and we kept one. It was so that Harry could keep in contact with Luna during the school year. Luna wrote her vision in it and Fred read it. I read it too and it was horrifying." George explained.

Fred sat down and wrapped his arms around a confused Harry. Fred just nuzzled his hair and comforted himself that Harry was still alive and well.

"Fred?" Harry asked, worried for his brother/uncle.

He didn’t respond except for bringing Harry onto his lap and tightening his arms. Harry was very confused as were all except George.

"George?"

"Yes?"

"What is the vision about that is making him need to reassure himself that I am safe?" He asked.

"I can't say Harry. I....What that vision is about makes me sick." George told Harry honestly.

Harry nodded and curled into Fred. Based off of his reaction and from what he just learned from George he didn't want to know. He really wished that these bad things would quit happening to him.

"What does the journal say Sirius?" Arthur asked in concern.

Sirius took a deep breath and opened the book and read the contents. Judging by how much Sirius paled the others knew that it was worse than what they had been imaging from the twins' reaction. He swallowed and opened his mouth.

"Luna had a terrible vision. One that needs to be reported immediately." He said.

"Why?! What was the vision about?" Bill said causing Harry to wiggle out of Fred's hold and walk over to him.

"Whatever the vision is about will be handled by the authorities. No matter how horrifying it is you mustn’t worry about it. It isn't good for both you and the baby. The vision will help to keep me safe. Plus, if we tell grandpa Alex he will help and from what I have learned from our lessons, no one should piss off an elf, especially when they are near their element." Harry said, hugging his father.

Bill hugged his son back. "Thank you Harry I needed that."

"I know. Why don't we go into the kitchen while they talk?" He suggested.

"Okay." 

They left and the others took turns reading the vision. Sirius in the meantime floo called the ministry once again. Soon the journal was handed to the aurors. The oldest one began reading it out loud.

"Guys I just had a vision and it was horrible. I ended up puking once it ended. Here it is:"


	29. Protective Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

"Guys I just had a vision and it was terrible. I ended up puking once it ended. Here it is:

It took place in an unknown location. It was dark and there was a large fire pit in the middle. I could see the stars and the moon. There wasn't a ceiling or walls. I think I saw a tent though.

Fudge entered the picture dragging in a moving sack. He kneeled in front of a cloaked figure that I noticed once he kneeled. Fudge began to speak like he was a death eater in front of the dark lord.

He said "Master I have brought you Potter like you asked."

The cloaked figure removed his hood. Guys it was Dumbledore. He smiled at Fudge and after sending a stunning hex at the bag he beckoned for Fudge to come closer.

"Very good my pet. You may suck my cock as a reward." He said.

"Thank you master." With that I was forced to endure that horrifying and disgusting act.

Once that was finished Fudge was sent to go grab an 'item.' Meanwhile he grabbed Harry out of the bag and tied him to a tree. Fudge exited the tent holding a box. He quickly handed the box to Dumbledore. He opened the box and pulled out a collar that he put around Harry before waking him up.

"Hello Potter." Dumbledore said and once he saw who was in front of him, Harry paled.

"No! This can't be happening." Harry cried out.

"Oh but it is, boy." Dumbledore said. "Fudge come here."

"Yes master." Fudge walked over to his master.

"Would you like to explain to Harry about his collar?" It was then that Harry felt the collar that was around his neck and he paled more.

"Yes master I would." He nodded.

"Then go head." He caressed Fudge's cheek.

"That collar is a slave collar." Harry paled even more. "That means that whatever master orders you must do." He informed, gleefully.

"No!" Harry's eyes were wide with fear.

"Oh yes."

"My pet is correct. Let me demonstrate." He moved closer to Harry. "Kiss me." Harry began kissing him. "See you can't refuse."

"Wow master that was hot." Fudge moaned.

"It was. Now Harry, watch." He backed away and stood behind his other pet. "Bend over."

"Yes master." He pulled down his pants and Dumbledore did the nasty with him. Harry looked ready to puke.

Once they were done Dumbledore untied Harry. "Do not run away."

Thanks to that damn collar Harry was forced to listen. I can't go into detail but Harry was raped by both Dumbledore and Fudge. 

That is my whole vision. Once I was able to, I was in the bathroom puking. Please you have to make sure that this vision never comes to pass."

Everyone was silent. The journal was given to the American aurors. Kingsley broke the silence.

"I will go to miss Lovegood to retrieve the memory. Maybe get a clue on the location." He said.

"I am going to Azkaban." Moody growled out. "If that man is out there will be hell to pay."

"We are monitoring all modes of transportation. So far Dursley hasn't turned up but I will add Fudge and Dumbledore to the list." He said.

"Thank you." Sirius said faintly before leaving to go cuddle his son.

They aurors left. Arthur left to go inform his other children. Remus went to his son and mates. The twins held each other before going to see Harry.

Harry on the other hand was very worried. First Sirius wrapped his arms around him then Remus did the same. It made Harry want to know yet not want to know.

"Dad?"

"Don't ask me Harry. I can't." Harry nodded in understanding before breaking away and making some tea.

"Okay. Grandpa Alex said that he was on his way and Jasper will be here soon." The elfling said.

"Great. How are you doing honey?" Sirius asked Bill.

"I'm fine. I don't want to know do I?" He asked.

"No you don't." He agreed.

"Alright then. I won't ask either." He had to think about the baby.

"Thanks."

"Of course love."

Arthur entered the kitchen. He hugged Harry tightly before grabbing the tea cup handed to him. He thanked him and sat down.

"Your brothers and their partners are coming. They should be here soon." He said.

"Okay."

"They are bringing Luna over with them." Arthur told him.

"Then I will make up the guest bedroom." The doorbell rang. "I'll get it."

"No let me." Arthur said.

"Even though there are wards up you guys are going to be overprotective, right?" Harry asked.

"RIGHT!" They all said causing Harry to groan but they all knew he was glad that they were.

"Great."

Jasper entered the room and hugged his little mate. From the emotions from the room he wasn't going to hear what the vision was going to be about just yet.

"Want some tea?" Harry asked.

"Sure."

"Then you are going to have to let go." He said as his lips twitched.

"Right." Despite the situation the others laughed.

The bell rang once again and this time Remus went to answer it. This time it was his grandfather. He entered the room and briefly hugged Harry and kissed his forehead.

"I am sorry that I am late. I went to the ministry to see what happened. I had a feeling that you wouldn't be able to tell me." He noticed his son's mate. "I will tell you follow me."

"Okay."

Harry just stared before sharing a look with Bill. Bill shrugged knowing it was useless. Harry nodded and began making more tea. He then gave Bill a sandwich and tea.

"Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome."

The fireplace in the living room roared before five people walked out. Arthur had sent them a memory and by some miracle the letter and memory reached them quickly. They were horrified. Luna rushed to the person who she had the vision about.

"Luna." She began sobbing. "Sh. It's okay. I'm safe."

"I saw it all." She managed to choke out.

"I know little sis. I'm sorry that you had to see that horrible vision." He said.

She continued to cry. Harry guided her to a chair and quickly made her some tea. He hoped that this would calm her down. He really didn't want to know what her vision was about if she was like this.

"Here drink this." He put a calming draught in it.

"O-okay." After drinking the tea, she began to calm down. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He turned towards the other four. "One hug at a time." Oliver beat them to it.

"None of that will happen to you." He said.

"None of what?" Harry asked his old team captain.

"They didn't tell you?" He asked.

"They couldn't." He nodded and sat down next to the twins. "I can understand that."

Charlie was next. "I am so glad that we know in advance. Although I wish Luna didn't have to see it."

"Me too." She said.

"Go hug the other two and I will finish making the tea." He said.

"Thanks." Charlie nodded and Harry hugged Percy.

"You are a trouble magnet." Percy accused.

"Sorry?" Harry said with an innocent look.

"I don't buy that." He said.

"You should. It's not like I do it or like it." He pouted.

Percy's face softened. "I know."

He released Harry and allowed his wife to hug the youth. She didn't say anything. Penelope just soaked up his presents.

Jasper reentered the room again. He grabbed his mate and took him out of the room. The others wanted to protest but they knew Harry needed and had a right to know. So they were silent as Jasper explained what happened.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked as he was dragged into his bedroom.

"I am going to tell you what Luna saw in her vision." He said.

Harry swallowed. "Okay."

Jasper sat down on the bed and brought Harry onto his lap. He then told Harry. When he saw how green his mate was he took him to the bathroom. As soon as he was in front of the toilet he began throwing up.

Jasper rubbed his back. He pushed and kept Harry's hair out of his face. He was also keeping an eye on his emotions to make sure that he didn't use that emotion magic.

"Shh. I know darlin', I know." He whispered in Harry's ear in comfort.

It was a while but Harry quit puking. He handed Harry a glass of water. As Harry washed the vile taste from his mouth Jasper whipped his face. Harry leaned against him.

"Why does it always happen to me?" He asked.

"I don't know darlin'." He hated it as well.

"I'm going to call Poppy later." He said.

Jasper kissed his head. "That is a great idea. You should also talk to Severus."

"I will."

"Let's get more food into you." Harry nodded and soon he was carried into the kitchen.

"Okay."

As soon as he was in his chair Bill had hugged him. "If that bastard gets anywhere near my son I will hex his balls off and feed it to him through a thin straw." He hissed.

Harry kissed his cheek. "Thanks father."

"You're welcome sweetie."

"Here you are Harry. It is chicken dumpling soup." Charlie said. "I figured you might need it."

"Thanks Charlie."

"You are welcome baby brother."

Harry turned towards Jasper. "Where is the rest of your family?"

"They will be here after they finish eating at that restaurant near the diner." He answered.

"Okay. Dad did you get the guest rooms set up?" Harry asked since he didn't get the chance.

"Yes I did pup." Sirius answered.

"Did you show them where they are staying?" He asked.

"Not yet. I wanted to make sure that you were alright." He answered. said.

"No I'm not but hopefully I will be. I plan on calling Poppy and Severus after I finish eating." Harry said.

"Good. You may all follow me. Jasper you may stay with Harry tonight." He said.

"Thank you, sir." He nodded.

"Harry?"

"Yes grandpa?" He looked at the man.

"I will be in your garden if you need me, okay?" 

"Okay grandpa."

Harry finished his soup and put the bowl in the sink. He went to the living room and fire called Poppy.


	30. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Harry, Jasper, and Luna were in the guest bedroom that Luna was using. Harry refused to leave Luna and Jasper refused to leave Harry. They all sat in the room as Luna told the two the changes that magical Britain were going through.

“So Britain is setting up magical schools?” Harry asked her.

“Yeah. When Kingsley and Moody were talking to minister Bones she realized how bad our community was.” Luna said.

“That’s great. What about the bans and laws?” Was Harry's next question.

“They are being looked into.” She told him.

“About time.” He said.

“Right? At least this minister isn’t stupid.” Luna said.

“Madam Bones never was.” Harry said.

“So true.” Luna yawned. “I’m going to take a nap, okay?”

“Alright. If you need us we’ll be downstairs.” Harry told her.

“Okay.”

They left as she fell asleep.

* * *

(Reservation)

George was furious as he hunted down the wolf shifter known as Jacob Black. He had avoided his twin long enough. As soon as he spotted him he shot a stunner before he tied him up. The other shifters stared at the two in shock.

“We need to talk, Jacob.” George hissed.

“About what?” Jake asked, still stunned by what just happened.

“About you imprinting on my brother but ignoring him.” He answered.

“WHAT!” Jake was staring at Sam. His alpha glared at Jacob.

“I need an explanation and I need one now.” Sam demanded.

“At the dinner, the one where we met you all, this,” George hissed and pointed his finger at Jacob. “Imprinted on my brother. Now he has been ignoring Fred.”

“I see. Please let him go so that I can talk to him.” Sam told the angered redhead. “I will call you when I finish. In the meantime could you fill the others in on what is going on with Harry?”

“Yes I can. Thank you.” It calmed him to know that the others didn’t seem to agree with what that mutt was doing to his brother.

Sam nodded before he dragged Jacob away from the others. He had to make sure that they were too far away to be overheard. Meanwhile George began to inform the rest of the wolves on what had happened. Even though they didn’t like the leeches they were glad that they were protecting the young elf. Each found that it was too hard to hate Harry. He had managed to worm his way into each and everyone of their hearts.

“As much as I hate to say this,” Paul began. “but maybe we should have a meeting with the bloodsuckers and the rest of Harry’s family.”

“Bring it up to Sam.” Jared said. “It has merit.”

“I will.”

* * *

(With Sam and Jake)

Once they were far enough away Sam dropped Jacob and glared at him. “You better have a good reason for ignoring your imprint?”

“I...I’m so confused.” Jacob admitted.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I never liked boys before. Now my mate is male and not only that but  _ he  _ is the dominant one.” He answered.

Sam gave him an understanding look. “I see. That is very confusing. Why didn’t you come to me?”

“I wanted to come to terms with it. At first I was hoping that it was wrong and then I was trying to deny it. I stopped when every time I saw Fred I felt the need to bare my neck in submission. I..” He trailed off.

“It’s alright Jake. I get it now. I believe that you should talk to your imprint.” Sam said.

“A-alright.” Jacob swallowed.

“Don’t worry. As your Alpha and your friend I will come with you.” He told Jacob.

Jacob visibly relaxed. The relief was clear on his face. “Thanks.”

“Of course.”

“When are we going to do it?” He asked.

“I think now would be the best.” Sam told him truthfully.

“O-okay.”

“Let’s go.” He untied Jacob.

They walked back to the others. George looked furious as he looked at Jacob. Sam looked at the only red haired person around.

“George?”

“Yes?”

“Jake and I are going to talk to Fred. I hope that you will join us.” He said.

“I will.” He confirmed.

“Great. Let’s go then. We will talk later.” He told the rest of the pack before they all left.

It wasn’t long until they were at the house. George showed them to the living room. He left to go get Fred. The others sensed the situation and left to go get privacy. Fred and George sat on one side while Jake and Sam sat on the other.


	31. Realizations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Sam broke the silence first. “I hope you both listen to Jake and not interrupt him as he explains everything.”

“Alright.”

“That’s fine.”

“Whenever you’re ready Jake.” Sam said.

“Before I met you I had believed that I-”

Bill and Harry entered the living room. Jake stopped talking when he saw them. Harry tilted his head before ushering Bill into the kitchen. Jake stared at the door.

“It’s okay. Take your time.” Fred soothed his mate.

Jake took a deep breath. “Ever since I became a shifter I had dominant instincts. I also never looked at a guy like that before. When I met you for the first time I wanted to get on my knees and present my neck to you. Now I want to do it everytime I see you.”

Fred and George’s eyes widened. “ **You thought that you were dominant** ?!  **You never liked a guy like that before** ?!”

“Yes to both.”

“No wonder you were scared and confused.” George realized.

“I…”

“No it’s fine. If you never had those feelings for males nor had submissive tendencies until now your feelings are natural.” Fred assured his mate.

“Y-your not mad?” Jacob asked.

“No I’m not.” Fred assured him.

“Good that’s...good.”

Fred looked at his mate and turned towards the kitchen. “Harry!?”

“Yeah?!”

“Can you come here?!” He yelled.

“Okay.” Harry said as he entered the living room. “What’s up?”

“Can you help Jacob?” He asked.

“Of course I can. What can I do?” Harry looked at Jacob with a smile.

“It’s your choice to tell him Jake.” Fred told him. “Harry is good to talk to about this after all.”

“Oh, well okay….well...you see….um, yeah……”

“It's okay Jacob. Why don’t we go to the kitchen and relax.” Harry said warmly. “It will just be us two.”

“O-okay.”

Jacob stood and followed Harry into the kitchen. Harry had him sit at the table.

“Are you hungry?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, actually I am.”

“Great what would you like?"

“Can I have a hamburger please.” Jacob answered.

“Coming right up!”

“Thank you.” Jacob spoke softly.

“It's no problem.”

“Your ...your not going…going to ask?” He asked.

“No.” Harry replied.

“Why?”

“You're not ready.” He told his cousin kindly.

“How do you know that?” He asked in confusion.

“Because you didn’t already tell me.” Harry answered.

“I don't….understand." The shifter looked very confused.

“If you were ready you would have said something to me already.”

“Oh.”

“Here you go.”

“Thanks. Do elves eat meat?” He asked Harry in curiosity.

“Yes we do.”

“Even Earth elves?” He asked.

“Yup. Only animal elves don't eat meat.” The raven haired teen said.

“Wow.”

Harry chuckled. “We have a lot of books if you want to read them.”

“I can?”

“Of course. You’re my cousin.”

“Thanks.”

“Your family. I would do anything for you.”

That was what made Jake’s decision to tell him. “I never knew that I was gay or submissive.”

“Really?” That confused Harry.

“Yeah. I was always attracted to girls and always had dominant urges.” Jacob told Harry.

“I see.” Harry didn’t like where this was going. 

“As soon as I saw Fred everything suddenly changed. I had some submissive urges. I..I wanted to get down on my knees and present my neck to him.” He looked away from his cousin.

Harry realized exactly what had happened. “That's confusing. That couldn’t happen...well unless…..” He trailed off.

“Unless?”

Harry signed. “Unless a family member used magic to make male descendants to always be dominant. Only a soulmate could break it.”

“Why would they do that?" He asked, confused.

“So that they could keep their control of the money and power.” Harry replied.

“What does being submissive have to do with that?"

“In the past all money and power of that family would have gone to the dominant partner. They used to see submissives as females and therefore not allowed to be incontrol of the money and the power.” He explained.

“Oh I see.”

“Yup!”

“So...how…” He wasn’t sure what to do now.

“How what?”

“How do I handle all this?”

“Follow your instincts.”

“I never had those instincts.” He said.

“Well now you do. Have they ever steered you wrong before?" Harry asked.

“Well no.”

Harry smiled at his fellow submissive. “Then listen to them.”

“Okay. Yeah you're right. I mean they are there to help guide us.” Jacob said.

“Good. Now here is some apple cinnamon pie with vanilla ice cream.”

“Yummy.”

“Hehehe.” Harry giggled.

“Did you just giggle at me?”

“Yes.”

“I won't start doing that will I?” Jake asked in concern causing Harry to laugh.

“I don't know everybody's different.” 

“That’s true.”

“It is indeed.”

“Thank you Harry.” 

“It's not a problem. You are family after all.” Harry said honestly.

Jake took a bite of the pie. “Hmm.” He moaned in pleasure. “This is good.” 

“I know.”

“Do you have any books on….”

“On?”

“On submissives, submissive wolf shifters.”

“I have a book on submissives and a book on wolf shifters.” Harry smiled. “Yes you can borrow them.”

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome Jake.”

“Can I…” He looked at Harry seriously. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why do those people back in England want to hurt you so much?” His cousin was so sweet that it truly baffled him.

Harry looked at the table. “I….don't know.” He whispered.

“How?”

“What?”

“How could they hurt you?” He asked.

“I don't know myself.”

“They must be really sick in the head. Don't worry though. Sam, me and the rest of us shifters won't let anyone hurt you.” Jake assured him.

“Thanks.” Harry gave a small smile.

Jake grinned. “You’re my cuz. Of course I would help.”

“Again thank you.”

“Like I said, it's no problem.”

“So are you going to come around more?” Harry asked.

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“So what's Fred’s favorite food?”

Harry giggled at that. “Grilled cheese and tomato soup.”

“Thanks.”

“Of course.”

“Can you show me how to make the tomato soup the way he likes it?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks.”

“My pleasure.”


	32. Escaped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Bill looked at his twin brothers. Both were grinning in happiness. He wondered what had happened as he raised an eyebrow at them.

“What's going on? What did you two do? Who did you prank?” He asked.

The two gasped and grabbed their chests in mock pain. “ **That hurts big brother.** ”

“Sure it does.” Bill said unimpressed. “I've known you both your whole lives. I know you two are up to something.”

“It hurts that…”

“you don't trust….”

“ **us** .”

“My eyebrows were spelled off thanks to one of your guys's pranks.” Bill reminded them.

Fred and George chuckled. “ **True** .”

“Answer my questions.” He demanded.

“Fine.” George pouted. “You're no fun.”

“I was once blown out a window.” He said.

The two menaces grinned. “ **Oh yeah. We forgot about that.** ”

“Tsk.” He glared at them.

“Anyway we aren't pranking anyone. We are just happy.” Fred told him.

“Why?” He asked.

“Fred and Jake finally talked to each other.” George said.

“I know the reason he was avoiding me.” Fred told his older brother.

“I had gotten sick with the situation.” George explained.

“So like the hot headed idiot he is,”

“I went to go see Jacob.”

“He was going to talk but his temper got the better of him.” Fred said as he shot his twin a fond look.

“Oh Merlin.” Bill groaned. “What did you do George?”

George grinned as he told his oldest brother everything. Fred added in a few things once in a while. Bill listened and when they finished he put his face in his hands.

“You two are ridiculous.” He said once he lifted his head.

“ **Why thank you dear brother.** ” The three laughed after that.

Jacob left the kitchen. Harry was behind him. Harry sat down next to Bill. Jacob stood in front of Fred. He was blushing.

“Be at my house this Saturday.” Jacob said.

“Okay.” Fred was stunned.

“Great.” He left.

“That wasn't how we practiced that.” Harry said amused.

Bill looked at his son in confusion. “Practiced what?”

“Asking Fred on a date.”

“Oh.” Bill and George chuckled.

“Fred?” Harry looked worried at the black look Fred had on his face.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, why?” He asked back.

“Because you have a date with your mate and you're just sitting there with a blank look.” Harry to him.

“Oh.”

“Is he broken?” Harry asked.

“I think so.” Bill answered. “George?”

“I think he is in shock.”

Fred suddenly jumped up scaring the three. “YES!” He screamed in excitement. 

“That's more like him.” George said.

“George? Harry?”

“Yeah?” George looked at his twin.

“Yes Fred?”

“Thank you.”

“No problem my dear twin.”

Harry hugged Fred. “No thanks needed.”

“Bill?”

“I'll help you with an outfit for Saturday.” He said to his little brother.

“Thank you.”

“You're welcome. I'm glad you're happy.”

“Me too.”

They all laughed at that. Fred was thankful for his family.

* * *

(With Jacob)

Jacob would lie and say he wasn't panicking but he was too busy doing just that. He had told his mate to come over on Saturday. Sure he agreed but what would Fred think of his house.

Jacob's home was smaller than Fred's. Most of the furniture was handmade. Everything there didn't cost much. Nothing was expensive or extravagant. He was, for the first time, embarrassed. He felt awful for being embarrassed. He didn't know what to do.

“Jake?” It was his dad.

“Oh hey dad.” Greeted absently.

“Are you okay?” He gave his son a concerned look.

“No.”

“What's wrong?”

“I…” He stopped. He felt his guilt deepen.

“Jake?”

He told his dad what had happened. “I'm not used to these feelings.”

“I bet. Sirius was right about our discarding family being fucked up.” Billy said.

“I...I feel like the house might embarrass him despite the fact that I'm proud of our work on it.”

“Oh.” Billy was unsure of what to say.

“I think it's from the spell being broken and my feelings being messed up.” Jacob said.

“Maybe.”

“Harry said it might happen. I just feel so guilty.” He said.

“Don't be. I understand.” He rolled over to his son and hugged him. “Did Harry mention what to do?”

“He said to talk my feelings through and that eventually they will settle.” Jake told him.

“Good.”

“Yeah.”

Billy pulled out of the hug and looked his son in the eyes. “Want some advice?”

“Of course.”

“Relax. Follow your instincts.” He told his son.

“That's what Harry said to do.” Jacob said.

“He is correct.”

“Thanks dad. “ He smiled at the man.

“You're welcome.” Billy smiled back at him.

* * *

(With Mad Eye)

Moody watched the guard. He was acting nervously and refused to look the man in the eye.

“Prisoner Albus Dumbledore is still in his cell sir.” The man lied.

Mad Eye scowled at the lie. “Do I look like I was born yesterday?”

“N-no sir.”

“Then why do you think you can lie to me?” He growled.

“I'm not lying.” He squeaked.

“Take me to his cell.” He ordered.

“Um…”

“Is there a problem?” Tonks asked as she walked over to them.

“This man thought he could lie and now is trying to come up with an excuse as to why he can't take me to Dumbledore’s cell.” Mad-eye explained.

“Not true.” The man denied.

“Then take me to his cell.” The auror ordered again.

“I...well...you see...um….”

“I see what you mean.” Tonks said.

“I'll watch him. Get another guard.” He told her.

“NO!” The guard yelled as he lost color in his face.

Unfortunately for him his scream called the attention of the other guards, especially the captain. He walked over to them.

“What is going on over here?” The captain asked.

“Nothing sir.” The guard said immediately, raising suspicion. 

Moody scoffed at him before answering the captain. “A vision was sent to us. The contents of it show Dumbledore escaping with Fudge’s help. They capture Harry Potter and hurt him. We were sent here to make sure Dumbledore was still here and to inform you. This guard here said he was in his cell. I can tell he was lying and is refusing to show me to his cell. He doesn't want another guard to take us there either.”

The captain frowned. “I see. Pander!”

A guard came over to the four. “Yes sir?”

“Take auror Moody and auror Tonks to Prisoner Dumbledore’s cell.” He ordered.

“Yes sir.” He turned and looked at the two. “Please follow me.”

“Thank you.” Moody said grateful to be away from the idiotic guard he had been talking to.

“You're welcome.”

“My office Lancet.” The captain ordered. 

“Yes sir.” The man said.

Tonks and Mad Eye followed the guard. Dumbledore was kept in maximum security due to his crimes. It took a bit but they soon arrived at his empty cell.

“ **Fuck.** ” The three cursed.

“I need to report this. Lancet had to have helped. It is the only way.” Pander said.

“We know.” Tonks said.

The three returned to the lobby area. Pander reported the escape. The captain knew since he had gotten it out of Lancet. Tonks went to report it to the minister. Moody checked the tapes. He found what he needed before he collected it and left. The guard was now in a cell of his own awaiting trial.


	33. Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Fred walked up to Jake’s door. He took a deep breath before he knocked. He was a little nervous but very happy to have a date with his mate. It didn’t take long for the door to be answered.

“Hi.” The shapeshifter greeted.

“Hellp Jake.” He smiled at him.

“Please come in.” He moved out of the way.

“Thanks.” He entered the house.

“Wow.” He gasped as he looked around the room. “A lot of this looks homemade.”

“It is.” He confirmed.

“That’s so cool.” He grinned.

“R-really?” Jake was shocked.

“Yeah. I love homemade furniture. To me they look amazing. Did you make any?” He asked.

“Yes. There is some furniture in my bedroom that I made.” He said proudly.

“Cool.” He grinned at him.

“Thanks.” He blushed.

“You’re welcome. Oh right. Harry found this book on submissives. He said chapter ten is about submissives believing they are dominants.” He held it out to him.

“Thanks. I’ll have to thank him later.” He took the book and quickly put it in his room.

“You’re welcome and Harry already said you’re welcome.” Fred told him.

“Oh okay.” The wolf still planned to thank his cousin later.

“Wait. I know that smell.” The redhead sniffed.

“Harry showed me how to make it.” He blushed.

“Yes!” He cheered. “Now I have two people I can con to make it for me!” He cackled.

“Excuse me?” Jacob looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing.” He quickly said.

“I’m telling Harry.” He said.

“What?” He looked at him in shock and confusion.

“Conning people? Really?” He shook his head in mock disappointment.

The wizard spluttered. “What?”

“I’m so shocked right now. Have you conned Harry?” He asked.

“No!” He may have joked but he would never do that to Harry. [I would never break my promise to Harry nor would I ever act like them.]

“I don’t believe you.” Jake shook his head once more.

“I-”

“Maybe I shouldn’t let you eat.” He said.

He smiled teasingly at the redhead. Fred pouted at him.

“You’re so aren’t funny.” He muttered.

“I couldn’t help it.” The dark haired male chuckled.

“I bet.” Despite the pout he was happy to know that his mate was comfortable around him enough to tease him.

“Let’s eat.” He said.

“Alright. Do you need help?” He asked.

“No. Go sit and I’ll bring it.” He told him.

“Okay.” He smiled at him.

Fred sat down at the table Jake had set up earlier. The shapeshifter brought the food over. He served Fred first and then himself. The reason was that he wanted to make sure the older boy had food. With his wolf metabolism he could eat all that he made. They both tucked in and began eating. It was the redhead who broke the silence.

“I figured that since this is new we could start off slow and small.” He said. 

“Thank you.” The native teen smiled.

“Of course.” He loved his mate’s smile and was already planning ways to make it happen a lot more.

“Would it be okay if I asked how you met Harry?” Jake asked nervously.

Fred smiled fondly. “That’s fine.”

“Okay.” He was relieved it was an okay question.

“We first saw each other on the way to Hogwarts. It was our third year and his first year. You see for those who weren’t raised in the magical world there is a barrier in Kings Cross. It leads to the magical station. It was actually the first time we used the muggleborn entrance. Usually we just flooed. George and I saw him before we went through the barrier. He talked to Molly first.” He began.

“Molly?” He had heard that name before.

“She’s our mother.” He said emotionlessly.

“Oh.” He didn’t like how he sounded.

“Yeah. Anyway we met on the train a few minutes later. He was struggling with his trunk. George and I helped him with it.” He could never forget how small and thin Harry looked.

“That was nice of you both.” He said.

“Thanks.” Fred smiled at him. “We were worried because of how small and thin he was. Then we saw his scar.”

“Scar?” He never saw any thanks to Harry’s inheritance healing them.

“There was a lightning bolt shaped scar over his left eye.” He said.

“Oh.”

“After we left him we went to Molly. The minute we described how small he was she changed the subject. We didn’t understand at the time but she was making sure we couldn’t say our suspicions as well as make sure Ron knew where he was.” He scowled at the memory.

“S-she knew?” Jake was sickened, horrified, and angry by that.

“Yeah she did. She always stopped us from talking so that others couldn’t hear and do something about it as well as say that she was never told.” He said.

“That’s awful.” He said.

“I know.” He looked sad for a few minutes before the emotion was replaced by anger.

“That was when Ron made his move.”

“Made his move?” He asked.

“After learning where Harry was he went to the compartment. He lied and said that all the other compartments were. He then talked about how evil Slytherins were. He was nice to a boy who was abused and used to people being mean to him.” The redhead told him.

“To manipulate him.” The shapeshifter realized.

“Exactly.”

“Wow.” He felt for his cousin and was glad he was away from those bastards.

“That was our thoughts when we found out.” They also felt guilty for not realizing it.

“How did you and George become friends with Harry?” He asked.

“Later that year actually.” Fred said.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah. Ron had been a jerk to Harry and the poor kid was almost in tears.” It had pissed him off especially when they told Molly and was told that they needed to stop lying about their brother.

“What did Ron do?” He asked.

“It was a few weeks before Halloween. My brother was very lazy and hated doing his own work. He asked Harry if he could copy his potion homework and Harry told him no. He knew that the professor would catch them and he didn’t like the idea of helping Ron cheat. Ron didn’t like being told no so he called Harry a freak.” He told him.

“That’s a strong reaction to being told no. Why would he call Harry a freak for that?” The younger male asked.

“At the time we didn’t know but now we know it’s because he knew about Harry’s home life. He knew that the Dursleys called him a freak and hoped that by doing so he would get his desired results, copying the homework.” He answered.

“What an ass.” He said.

“He was and Molly allowed him to be.” The wizard said.

“So what happened after that?” Jacob asked.

“We found him hiding in an alcove trying to not cry. We took him back to our dorm. We tried to get him to see that if Ron acted that way just because he was told no then he wasn’t a good friend. Unfortunately Harry didn’t see it that way. He thought he himself was the bad friend. He ended up crying himself to sleep.” He said.

“Poor Harry.” He hated that his cousin had to go through that.

“Indeed. He ended up in our dorm a lot when he was upset. If we weren’t there then our friend Lee would comfort him.” He made a mental note to call Lee. [Lee would love Jake and I know Harry misses him.]

“Sounds like you three were great friends to Harry.” He commented.

“We were. After that he would excuse Ron’s behavior, blame himself, and let Ron copy from him. He would then redo everything so that Ron wouldn’t get into trouble. Molly didn’t believe us and anytime we went to tell the teachers we suddenly forgot. Dumbledore made sure we couldn’t talk.” Fred said sadly.

“At least he had you guys.” The urge to go to Britain and rip these people appart was getting stronger.

“That’s true.” He sighed.

“Are you close to those who didn’t betray Harry?” The shapeshifter asked.

“Yeah. As twins there weren’t many who could tell George and I apart. Molly, Ron, and Ginny never tried. Dad couldn’t until recently and that was because of the potion. Bill and Charlie could when we were three. Percy had a harder time but managed when we were eight. Lee took a year and Harry took two weeks. Our older siblings sometimes acted like they couldn’t just so that we could have fun when we pretended to be the other. Lee and Harry did the same.” He told his mate.

“Cool.” He knew he could do it because he imprinted on Fred and not George.

“Yup. So you and your dad made most of this furniture?” He asked, changing the subject.

“Yeah.” The dark haired teen confirmed.

“Could you show me?” He asked.

“Really?” He asked in shock.

“Yeah. Not only does it sound but I just love handmade things.” He said.

Molly never actually made those sweaters. She would use some of the money she stole from Harry and pay someone to do it. Before that she actually took credit when a distant cousin sent them. She wanted to look good. She had to pay for them when the cousin stopped sending them when they never heard from the family. Fred wished he had met them but they had died from the dragon pox two years ago.

“Our next date.” Jake promised with a smile.

“Cool.” Fred smiled back at him.

“Yeah.”

They finished eating. The two did the dishes before sitting on the couch talking. Jake told him how he first learned he was a shapeshifter and Fred told him about his first year in Hogwarts. When the date ended Fred kissed his mate on the cheek before leaving. Both were really happy that the first date was a success.

* * *

(Unknown Location)

“Did you get it?” Dumbledore asked.

“Yes master. Here is the collar you asked for.” Fudge said as he held it out.

“Will it work with his creature status?” He asked.

“Yes master.” He confirmed.

“Good. Have they found Dursley yet?” He asked.

“No. I did as you said. I cremated his body and buried the ashes under the tree over there.” He said.

“Good. Come here. You deserve a reward.” He purred.

“Thank you master.” He practically drooled.

* * *

(With Alex and his Kings)

“King Terra?” Alexander went over to them.

“Yes Alexander?” The king looked at him.

The elf took a deep breath. He then told his kings about the vision Luna had. Both kings looked pissed off and sickened. It took a few moments before Terra spoke.

“They plan on enslaving an elf?” He didn’t bother to keep the anger out of his voice.

“Yes sir.” He said.

“Did the seer get a good look at the collar?” He asked.

“She did and sent me this.” He handed over the sketch.

“Perfect. This would only work on elves. I have a plan.” He smirked.

“Thank goodness.” He breathed out a sigh of relief knowing his grandson was going to be safe.

The man told them his plan. His mate and Alexander smirked. It was a brilliant plan.

“That’s perfect.” Alexander said.

“Thank you.” He said. “Go inform your family and I’ll inform Aquilo.”

“Yes my king.” He bowed and left.


	34. The Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter House)

Fred had come back from his date really happy. The next morning he decided to stay home and work on some products. He was feeling really inspired. George decided to go see if he could bump into Bella. He really liked her and hoped he could get to know her more. Arthur was taking a nap. He was still adjusting to not having the love potions in his system and his body was healing from the aftermath. Sirius and Remus were out shopping. The two wanted to get the nursery done. Bill was in the library reading a book on male pregnancies. Harry was in his garden with Rose.

She loved being able to hang out with him and she was using his garden as inspiration for a few clothes she was making. Bill, Sirius, and Remus had told her she could babysit once in a while and she was excited. Now she was making the baby some clothes. She just was sketching for the moment until she learned the baby’s gender. Once she did then Rose would make them.

“Thanks for letting me come over.” She said.

“Of course. You are family.” He told her.

That made her grin widely. Ever since she met the elf her family had been stronger than ever. First he made Jasper smile, then he helped them when he learned that there was a way to make food catered towards vampires and even got the location of restaurants that catered to them, he was having potions made that would allow them to get pregnant, and finally by getting them jewelry that had glamours on them to make them look like they are getting older. He was a miracle to her family.

“That’s right.” Rose said. “How is everything going?”

“Good and bad.” He admitted. “They found out that Dumbledore did indeed escape. The guard that helped was one of his sex slaves.” He still went green at that. “So far both the minister and Dumbledore are still out there. They haven’t found my uncle yet and they believe he is either dead or being protected by magic since the tracking charms stopped working. Severus is almost done with the pregnancy potion and has been a huge help to me. I am also excited to be a big brother.” He told her.

“Those men won’t get to you.” She promised. [I’ll kill them if they try.]

“I don’t see how. Not only do I have a bunch of protective family members but I also have the American and British aurors around guarding me, a coven of protective vampires, and a pack of protective wolf shifters.” He smiled.

“That is true. So did Severus say when the potion is done? Esme can’t wait.” Neither could she but she had to wait until after she graduated from both high school and college. 

“He said it will be done in a week.” He told her.

“That’s great.” She smiled.

“Yup.” He smiled back at her.

“We are going to be amazing older siblings.” Rose told him.

“Yes we will.” He agreed.

Knock Knock

“I’ll get it.” She said.

“Okay.” Harry was amused that she wasn’t going to let him open the door just in case. [She knows about the wards and yet she still can’t help herself.]

He felt lucky to have so many people care about him. He remembered a time when he was all alone. Now he practically had a village around him. He loved it. The green eyed elf smiled as he continued tending to his plants.

“Hello Harry.” It was his grandfather.

“Hi grandpa.” He was quick to hug the man. “What did they say?” He asked.

“They have come up with a plan.” He told them.

“I’ll call the others.” Harry said.

“I’ll call my family.” Rose said.

“Okay.”

The two called their family in. Harry also called the wolves. It didn’t take them long to arrive. They were now scattered about the living room. Harry was sitting on his mate’s lap. Sirius and Remus were on either side of him. Bill was next to Sirius and Rose was standing behind Jasper and Harry. They were looking at Alexander.

“As you know I went to my kings about the vision. They weren’t happy. He did identify the collar. It would indeed work on Harry since it was made to enslave elves. If it were put on a non elf it wouldn’t work.” He told them. “King Terra came up with a plan. Harry will come to the forest and Aquilo will take his place. He is a shapeshifter that can change into anyone. He would not only look, sound, and act like Harry but he would have the same magical signature while he is in that form.”

“Since he’s not an elf the collar won’t work.” Harry said.

“Exactly. Once he is with them he will call his mate and the aurors. Jade is very skilled in warding so she will be able to stop them from leaving and from using magic.” He told them.

“Thank you.” Harry leaped off Jasper’s lap and hugged the man.

“You’re welcome.” He hugged his grandson back.

“When will Aquilo arrive?” Sirius asked.

“Soon. Harry I want you to pack a few weeks worth of clothes.” He said.

“Okay.” He went upstairs and Jasper followed.

“So we have to just wait around for them to act?” Remus wasn’t too happy.

“Unfortunately yes. Since Fudge and Dumbledore are hiding somewhere no one can find that is our only option. I wish there was another way as well.” He said.

“As long as my son stays safe I guess.” He said.

“Just remember that outside of this house to treat Aquilo like he is Harry. I know that Jasper will have a hard time but he must act that way. It would look suspicious if Jasper disappears or treats Harry any differently. Luckily the most Harry and Jasper did in public was hug, hold hands, and a few kisses on the cheek so it shouldn’t be too bad.” Alexander said.

“He can do it.” Carlisle said. “He would do a lot to keep his mate safe.”

“Good.”

* * *

(With Harry and Jasper)

Harry began packing a bag. Jasper sat down on the bed and waited. He didn’t like the plan since it took Harry away from him and he had to pretend Aquilo was his mate. He understood why though. He didn’t like it but he would do it for Harry’s sake. 

“Jazz?” His beautiful mate sat down next to him.

“Yes darlin’?” He looked at him.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“No.” He wasn’t going to lie to him.

“I’m sorry.” He looked down at his lap guiltily.

“Hey.” He made Harry look at him. “None of this is your fault. You never asked for this.”

“I know but it just feels like it.” He admitted.

“It’s not though. I’ll miss you.” He said.

“I’ll miss you as well.” The elf kissed his cheek.

“Come on. Soon you’ll be back.” Jasper said.

“I hope so.” He muttered.

“You will.”

The two back downstairs. Harry said his goodbye. Aquilo arrived and turned into Harry. Alexander took his grandson and left. Soon everyone went home. Aquilo was given a spare bedroom. It was quiet for the rest of the day.


	35. Waiting Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter House)

A week had passed since the switch. Almost everyone was quiet. Aquilo kept to himself in the guest room. They all acted like he was Harry when they were outside the house. Bill missed his son a lot and kept himself busy with preparing for the baby. He just wished Harry was there. The elf would send gifts but it wasn’t the same. Jake came around a lot to cheer up his mate. Everyone was hoping Dumbledore and Fudge would make their move.

It would not only bring Harry home but the stress of having this loom over them would end. Dumbledore and Fudge weren’t the only problem. It turned out that Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Molly had escaped. Dumbledore had been freed by Fudge with the help of the guard. A few days before Tonks and Mad-eye had gone to Azkaban the guard freed them. Muggles then took their place. They had been homeless when they were kidnapped by Fudge and forced to take polyjuice potion. The day the aurors went to Azkaban the muggle taking Dumbledore’s place had died due to heart failure and a replacement hadn’t arrived.

Since the guard had been caught and arrested no one was giving the muggles polyjuice to the muggles. They had changed back. No one had noticed until a guard was handing out food. They then reported it. The minister was pissed. Not only with the fact they escaped but also with how they were treating the criminals. They still had rights and being fed every once in a while wasn’t okay. The fact muggles were also being mistreated and used wasn’t good either.

When the family was told no one was happy. Now they had three four other people to worry about. It was starting to feel like Harry was never coming home. They all wondered why it was always Harry.

“Bill?” Remus walked up to him.

“Yeah?” He was in the library at the moment.

“I brought you some food.” He said.

“Thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” He placed the tray on the table.

“Did you hear anything?” He asked.

“No. Aquilo says that he still feels like he is being watched but that’s it.” The werewolf answered.

“I see.” He said.

“Yeah. Luna hasn’t had any more visions.” He said.

“As much as her visions could help I am glad. I don’t want her having to see what those sickos are planning.” The last time she spent most of her time having nightmares and he knew that she was still having them.

“Me too.” He said. “How’s the baby?”

That made Bill smile. “Good. They still like kicking my bladder.”

“Sirius said he added a bathroom that connects to the library.” He told his mate.

“Good. It’s getting harder and harder to make it to the other one. I was starting to think I was going to have to live in it.” He joked.

“So was I.” He laughed.

“Tomorrow we find out the sex of the baby.” He was excited but sad.

“I know. I wish Harry could be here as well.” Remus said.

“Yeah.” He teared up.

“Oh honey.” He was quick to hug Bill.

It took a bit to calm the redhead down. He then ate the food Remus brought him. Said werewolf kept his arms around him. He too needed the comfort. The waiting game was hard on them all. Sirius wondered in. He took the tray and empty dishes downstairs. He then returned to them. He joined in the hug. They stayed like that for a while.

* * *

(With Jasper)

Jasper was sitting laying on his bed. He really missed his mate. Pretending that Aquilo was Harry made him feel wrong and every time they held hands or when he kissed him on the cheek he felt guilty. No matter what Harry said made him feel any less guilty. Knowing that it was keeping his mate safe was the only reason he continued.

“Jasper?” It was Carlisle.

“Yes?” He looked at him.

“I was just checking in on you. I know how hard this is for you.” He said as he sat down on the bed next to him.

“I- I’m not fine but I will be when everyone is caught and Harry comes home.” He said.

“I bet. Aquilo did say he was being watched so hopefully soon they make their move.” He said.

“I hope so.” The empath said.

“We all do.” He said.

“Jasper, come to the garage.” Rose said.

“Why?” He asked as he sat up.

“Harry sent a gift.” She said.

In a flash Jasper was out of his room and in the garage. He found his sister standing next to a huge present. A large tag said that it was for Jasper from Harry. He went over and carefully unwrapped it. Once the ribbon was removed the box fell away. It revealed a Harley. It was silver and black. Jasper grinned when he saw it.

“Very nice.” Rose praised.

“Yes it is. He knew I wanted one.” He said.

“Guess he’s feeling guilty as well.” She said.

“Yeah.” He would work on that. [It’s not his fault these freaks can’t leave him alone.]

“Are you going to give it a test ride?” She asked.

“Definitely.” He hopped on and soon was off.

“Finally. I figured he was going to become a hermit. He only leaves Harry’s room when he has to.” She said.

“I know.” Esme said. “I can’t wait for this to be over. They have another week before I take things into my own hands.” She said darkly.

“Me too.” She agreed.

“I’m in.” Alice said from her perch near the piano.

* * *

(With Harry)

Harry loved the forest. He felt at home and that was due to all the nature around him. He missed his family and his mate though. He couldn't wait to go back. He wanted this nightmare to be over. He didn't understand why these bad things kept happening to him. It really did seem like every time something good happened to him or when he was really happy life took a turn and something awful happened to him.

'Why does Fate hate me?' He asked as he laid down on the bed. 'What did I do to her to make her hate me so much?'

“Harry?” It was king Ben.

“Yes?” He looked at the brunette.

“May I come in?” He asked.

“Of course.”

The king entered his room. He sat down at the chair near the desk. He gave Harry a kind look.

“I wanted to see how you are doing.” He said.

“I love being here but I miss home.” He admitted.

“I bet.” He said.

“I’m also feeling guilty.” It was hard to talk about his feelings but Poppy had told them during their sessions that it was healthier to talk about them then to bottle them up.

“I understand. You feel like this is all your fault.” He knew the feeling well.

“Yes.”

“When I was a child I lived here in the forest. Terra and I were best friends and we knew we were mates. One day a witch came around. She was studying Herbology and wanted to study the plants that grew here. She had taken a liken to me. She became obsessed. When I was eleven she kidnapped me. Luckily my mom managed to get to me before she could do anything. After that the witch was always watching. She waited for her chance. A year later she captured Terra and tortured him.” He told the younger elf.

Harry gasped. “Oh my.”

“His parents had rescued him a month later. I blamed myself. I still do whenever I think about it.” Ben told him.

“Despite the fact I have told him it wasn’t his fault.” Terra said from the doorway. “He didn’t have her torture me and I was the one who went after her in hopes to stop her.”

“I can’t help it.” He said sheepishly.

“I know.” He walked over and kissed Ben’s forehead before looking at Harry. “I came to check on you and-”

“My kings!” It was Jade, Aquilo’s mate. “Aquilo was kidnapped. We are now waiting.”

“Good. Be prepared.” He ordered.

“Yes sir.” She ran off.

“Finally.” Ben said as he hugged Harry.

“Indeed. I shall go inform Alex. Are you okay Harry?” He looked at the teen.

“Yeah. Just nervous and worried.” He admitted.

“Don’t be. You and your family are safe. Aquilo and Jade won’t let them escape.” The blonde elf said.

“Okay.” He gave him a tight smile.

“I’ll be back.” He said before leaving the room.

“This will work.” Ben promised him.

“I hope so.” The green eyed elf said. “I really hope so.”


	36. Kidnappings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(With Aquilo)

The shapeshifter went to the human school. His guard was up as he waited for those sick assholes to make a move. It was taking too long. He wanted them put away and not freely out there. They would pay for hurting a child. He went over to Jasper. Once more he held the vampire’s hand. It was odd and he didn’t like it but he did it anyway. Like usual the school day went by slowly and without much drama.

At lunch he went to the bathroom. At long last they finally made their move. As he washed his hands a fat man hit him with a stunner from behind. It didn’t affect him but Aquilo acted like it did. He fell to the floor. He looked at the man, scared.

“I told you Potter.” The man smirked.

He was put into a sack and taken away. He had lowered his mental shield so that the telepathic vampire knew. He also alerted his mate. He then waited. He was picked up and a crack was heard. He felt like he was being sucked through a straw. After all these years he hated apparating. The sack he was in was thrown to the floor and he was dragged. The shapeshifter waited and an hour or two later the man stopped dragging him. He was picked up once more.

“Damn you are heavy.” The man huffed as he began walking.

‘Wait until you realize I’m not Harry.” Aquilo thought smugly.

A few more hours passed. The man huffed and puffed as he carried the sack. Eventually he was dropped and another voice was heard.

“Is that you my pet?” Dumbledore asked.

Aquilo met the man once. They had been teens then. He didn’t like the man then and now he hated him. He did recognize the voice. He quickly alerted his mate. It was time.

“Yes master. I have him.” The man said.

“Good job Cornelius.” He praised him.

Aquilo wanted to gag. He soon felt Jade’s presence and then her magic. The wards were now up. He was then shoved out of the bag. He came face to face with Fudge and Dumbledore. They smirked at him. He gave them a frightened look.

“N-no.” He gasped out in fake horror.

“I told you Potter.” Fudge said. “Now you will pay for what you did.”

“Indeed he will. Go get the collar.” Dumbledore ordered. “And alert the others.”

“Yes master.” He turned and left.

“Oh the things I will do to you Potter.” He licked his lips.

“You won’t be doing anything to me.” Aquilo said.

“You talk bravely now but you won’t have a choice.” He chuckled.

Fudge soon returned with the others. In his hand was the collar. The shapeshifter felt the presence of others. The sickos in front of them were too busy staring at him in hunger and revenge to notice. Fudge handed the collar off to Dumbledore. The man put it on Aquilo. He then stepped back and smirked.

“Kneel before me, Potter.” He ordered.

“No.” He glared as he stood.

They all looked at him in shock. They couldn’t believe that the collar didn’t work. Dumbledore glared at Fudge.

“You told me this collar would work!” He hissed.

“It was supposed to.” He flinched back.

“It would have, had I been Harry.” Aquilo said as he shifted back to his natural form.

Black hair turned to a dirty blonde. Green eyes lightened up and gained a slight brown hue. Pale skin turned tan. He grew taller and filled out more. He smirked at their shock.

“Gotcha.” He said.

“No!” Dumbledore yelled and tried to apparate away.

Thanks to the ward nothing happened. The elderly wizard was shocked. They were soon surrounded by aurors. Jade walked over to her mate. Kingsley glared at Albus and sent a spell at him that shattered the wand he was holding.

“I don’t think so. You are all under arrest.” He said.

“How?” Granger asked.

“A seer had a vision of the collar and reported it to us. With the help of the American aurors and the Earth Elves we were able to set this up. Aquilo, a shapeshifter able to transform into anyone, took Harry’s place. We waited and when Fudge kidnapped Aquilo he used his bond with her to bring her here. She set up wards to stop you from escaping. Cuff them.” He ordered.

There was a struggle but the aurors managed to get the cuffs on all of them. Each fugitive felt the effects. Dumbledore realized what the cuffs were and paled. Kingsley smirked at him.

“I’m assuming Dumbledore, you know what these cuffs are. For those who don’t please let me explain. These cuffs bind your magic. If they are removed the binding on your magic stays. Nothing can be done to reverse it. You all can no longer use magic. We can’t have you escaping again.” The group paled. “Take them away.”

Some aurors grabbed them and took them away. Kingsley looked at the others.

“Search this place. I want nothing magical left. Don’t forget to look in the trees and in the ground.” Were his next orders.

“Yes sir.” They bowed before getting started.

“Thank you Aquilo, Jade.” He said.

“You’re welcome. Here.” The shapeshifter handed the collar over. “Now if you will excuse us we must go inform our kings and Harry.”

“Of course.” He watched the pair leave. “Please let this all be over. We just need Vernon.” Kingsley said to himself.

“Boss! Over here!” Auror Allen called.

Kingsley went over to him. “What is it?”

“I found a body sir. Spell confirms it is Vernon Dursley.” He answered.

“I see. So that was why we couldn’t find him.” He said.

“Yes sir. They had killed him and buried him here. My guess it was to keep our attention on him and not on them.” He said.

“Indeed. Take his body back. You know what to do.” He ordered.

“Yes sir.”

Kingsley walked off. He checked in with his other officers. He was relieved. It seemed like the nightmare was over and Harry was finally safe. He just hoped it stayed that way. If anyone deserved a break it was Harry.

* * *

(With Harry)

Harry was once more sitting in his room alone. He was waiting to hear news. He hoped it would be good. His grandfather soon entered the room. The man was smiling. He went over and hugged him.

“It’s over. They were all arrested. They had their magic bound and are now in a cell awaiting trial. Your friends Alaster and Tonks are guarding their cell. No one is taking chances.” He revealed.

“Really?” He asked happily.

“Yes really. You can go home now.” He knew his grandson was missing his mate and family.

“Yes!” He cheered as he hugged Alexander back.

“Indeed. Get packing. You’ll be leaving tomorrow.” He said.

“Okay.”

The two broke the hug. Alexander left his grandson to pack. As he did Harry’s gut twisted. It made the black haired elf frown. He wondered what his gut was trying to tell him. He sighed and decided to pack first and then tell his grandfather and the others. He knew better than to ignore his instincts. He sighed again and wondered why Fate and Destiny hated him.

Once he finished packing he left his room and went to go find the others. He quickly told them what they were feeling. It worried them but there wasn’t a lot they could do. Everyone that was involved were now arrested and could no longer use their magic.

“Don’t let your guard down.” Terra said. “We’ll all keep an eye out.”

“Okay.” He said.

“Now don’t be a stranger. We all expect you to visit with your mate and family.” He said.

Harry smiled. “We will. I promise.”

“Good. We will all miss you.” He said as he hugged the young elf.

“Goodbye Harry.” Ben hugged him next.

“I’ll miss you all as well. Goodbye.” He said before he and his grandfather took off.

* * *

(With Bill)

Bill was in the garden. He had been taking care of it since Harry left. He was very happy. They had gotten word that Dumbledore and the others had been arrested and his son was now safe. An idea came to his head. He went to the library.

“I knew you would be here Remus.” He smiled.

“What is it?” He was happy to see a smile on his pregnant mates face.

“I decided to get Harry a present. Want to come with me?” He asked.

“Of course. Where are we going?” He asked.

“That nice gardening shop in the magical alley. You know the one across from the twins’ magical shop?” He asked.

“That sounds great.” He smiled back.

“Great. Let’s go.” He said.

“Alright.” He said as he put his book down.

The two called Sirius to let him know that they went shopping before they left. Because of the pregnancy they used muggle transportation. It didn’t take them too long to reach the alley. Just as they were about to enter Remus was hit from behind. It knocked him out cold. Bill wasn’t given a chance to react before he too was knocked out. Two figures exited the shadows. No one could see their faces due to the hoods concealing them. The taller figure wore black while the smaller one wore pink.

The taller figure picked Bill up. The two soon disappeared. The figure dressed in pink dropped a note. Their fingers itched to do more but managed to stop themselves. They soon disappeared.


	37. Victim No More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter Household)

The minute Harry entered the house he knew something was wrong. Remus was sitting on the couch. No sounds escaped him as tears ran down his cheeks. Sirius was sitting next to him. His arms were wrapped around the other as he cried into his shoulder. Arthur was holding onto the twins as they cried into his shoulders. Charlie and Percy were standing behind the couch that the twins and Arthur were on. Harry couldn’t see their faces but he could tell they too were crying.

“What’s going on?” Alexander asked.

“Bill’s been kidnapped.” Arthur said. “Remus and Bill had gone shopping. Remus was knocked out and when he woke he found Bill missing and a note. The aurors have it. He said that it was written on plain white paper and in pink ink. All it said was that they would be in the place she had been kidnapped and tortured. There was no signature, just a pink cat stamped on."

"What?" Alexander was confused.

'Pink? Cat? Umbridge?' Harry wondered. 'I feel like it's her. That means the Forbidden forest.'

"Harry?" Percy looked at him. "No one knows what that means. Do you?"

"No." He lied.

"Damn." He cursed.

‘I need to confirm it’s her.’ He thought. ‘Then I will show her that going after my family was the wrong thing to do.’

“I had hoped.” Arthur sighed. 

“I’m sorry.” He felt guilty for lying.

“Unless you helped with the kidnapping none of this is your fault.” Charlie said as he hugged him.

“Why don’t you go unpack. Charlie agreed to make dinner.” Percy suggested.

“Okay.” He grabbed his suitcase and went upstairs.

Harry entered his room and locked his door. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He learned that as long as the plant has eyes he could use his powers to look through them. When Umbridge had been taken by the centaurs he had spotted some weird looking plants. They had eyes and were watching them all. He later learned they were called spy plants. The reason was that they spied on people and reported back to their owner. Salazar Slytherin had planted them when they were building the school. The reason was so that they would report back any suspicious behavior. He just hoped that he was wrong because Umbridge hated gays just as much as she hated magical creatures. He was hoping he was correct because at least then he knew where his father was.

The green eyed elf closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and concentrated. It took a few times before it worked. He nearly gasped in horror. His father was tied to a chair. Fenrir Greyback was in a silver cage in front of him. He looked feral. Next to the cage was Umbridge. She smirked at the redhead. Next to her was Lyall Lupin, Remus’s father. He really wished he could hear what was being said.

The teen opened his eyes. They glowed green and he made his decision. He snuck out and went to the forest. He called up Jasper. A few seconds later his boyfriend was hugging him. He hugged him back.

“I’m so happy you’re back.” The blonde vampire said.

“Me too. I need your help.” He explained the situation.

“We should tell the others.” He said.

“I know but I also need to set an example. No one messes with me or my family. I can’t sit back anymore. Doing so is putting others at risk. I’m done with being a victim.” He said. “I want you to come with me. It is stupid to go alone and if I tell the others now they will stop me. Please help me save my father and my little sibling.”

Jasper sighed as he saw the pleading look in his mate’s emerald green eyes. “Okay. Alice had probably already seen this and so has Edward.”

“Luna too.” He said.

“You should still tell them.” He urged.

“I will. When it is too late to stop me.” He said.

The empath’s phone dinged. Jasper checked the message. He wasn’t surprised to see it was from Alice. He was surprised with what she texted him.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“Alice says that we need to leave now. Percy is on his way to check on you. She and Edward will delay them as long as they can.” He answered.

“Let’s go then.” He said.

“Okay.”

* * *

(Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter Household)

They watched Harry walk upstairs. Percy frowned as his gut told him something was up. Charlie looked at him.

“What’s with the look?” He asked.

“I feel like Harry lied to us. I think he does know what that letter meant.” He answered.

“Why?” Remus asked. “He would have no reas- nevermind. If he did lie he was doing it to protect us.”

“My grandson does have that way of thinking.” Alexander said.

“He would sacrifice himself for Bill and the baby.” Sirius agreed.

“I’ll go check on him.” Remus said.

He stood up and went to Harry’s room. He found the door locked. He quickly unlocked the door and opened it. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he spotted his son lying on his bed. His eyes were closed. He figured Harry wanted to be by himself. He needed to process all that happened. He would give him that alone time for a few minutes. Then they would be there to comfort him. They would also make him see that the kidnapping wasn’t his fault. He relocked the door and shut it. He returned to the living room.

“He’s still in his room. He needs some time to process.” He told them.

“Poor kid. Why does the world seem to hate him?” Arthur asked. “When will they stop trying to harm him?”

“I have no clue.” Sirius said. ‘My poor pup. Please don’t let anything happen to Bill, my unborn child, or to Harry.’

“I’m going to make dinner.” Charlie said as he wiped his tears.

“Need any help?” His father asked.

“Sure.”

The two left the room. Percy took his dad’s place. He held his brothers close. An hour later Arthur told them dinner was ready. Percy volunteered to go get Harry. His heart stopped when he saw that the room was empty. A note was left on the bed. He picked it up and read it.

I’m sorry. I lied before. I know who took Bill and where he is. I am going to go get him. No one messes with my family.

Love, 

Harry

“GUYS!” He yelled.

Soon the others ran into the room. “What’s wrong Percy? Where’s Harry?” Sirius asked.

“Here.” He gave him the note.

“Shit!” He cursed after reading it. “Harry did lie. He knows where Bill is and who kidnapped him. He’s gone to take care of it himself.”

That caused them all to curse. Alice Cullen had entered the room. She ran around them and then sat on Harry’s bed. Their wands were in her hands. Edward blocked the doorway. They looked at the vampires in confusion.

“What the hell are you two doing?” Fred asked.

“Give us back our wands.” George demanded.

“No. Harry and Jasper are going to get Bill.” Alice said.

“Harry decided he was no longer a victim. He is going to show everyone not to mess with him or his family.” Edward told them.

“He wants to and needs to do this. He knew you all would stop him if he told you.” She said. “He also knew that going alone was a stupid idea. That’s why he took Jasper.”

“Of course we would have stopped him. He is in danger if he goes.” Sirius hissed.

“Did you see what happened beyond him going?” Remus asked.

“No.”

“Then you let my son go without knowing if he was going to succeed? If he was going to get hurt? If my mate and unborn child gets hurt?” He growled as his eyes turned amber.

“Yes.” Alice didn’t flinch. “He would have found a way to escape. At least this way he has Jasper.”

That made them all stop. They realized Alice didn’t have a vision of them stopping Harry. They just made him leave without someone to watch his back. Sirius looked at the pixie-like vampire.

“Who took them and where are they?” He asked.

“Deloris Umbridge and Lyall Lupin.” She answered.

“My father took my pregnant mate?!” He asked in shock.

“Yes. The two took him to the Forbidden forest.” She said.

“Why?” He asked.

* * *

(With Harry and Jasper)

Harry managed to get his hands on a port-key to Hogsmede. It didn’t take them long to arrive. Jasper took a few minutes to adjust and the two were off. The vampire carried and he ran to the forest. Before entering he placed Harry down. The elf entered with his mate a distance away so that he could watch Harry without being detected. It didn’t take the teen long to arrive.

“That was fast.” Umbridge said in surprise as he entered the small clearing.

“You took my father.” He answered coldly. “Why?”

“You ruined everything. First you got me fired from Hogwarts and then from the ministry. I was arrested and so was Cornelious. Thanks to you Cornelious was made into Dumbledore’s sex slave. Now he can no longer do magic and is once more imprisoned.” She told him.

“That wasn’t my fault. You both broke the law.” He answered.

“You must pay for what you did. This time I won’t have you mess anything up. You will die and since we have this freak you won’t fight back. If you do then this werewolf scum will be released. He will kill your father.” She smirked.

Harry smirked back. He glowed green. Vines wrapped around Fenrir, Umbridge, and Lyall. They stared at the teen in shock. Well Umbridge and Lyall stared in shock. Fenrir tried to escape the vines. It was hard when his hands and feet were trapped and his head was forced to stay where it was.

“What the?!” The pink clothed woman exclaimed in shock.

“I’m so sick of being the victim.” He said. “Dumbledore didn’t touch my family because he knew that I would do so much to get them to safety as well as get them justice. Listen up  **bitch** . No one  **fucks** with my family.”

“Y-you c-can’t do anything to m-me.” She stuttered.

“You’ll find that I can. You see Bill legally adopted me. As an elf I have every right to get retribution anyway I see fit.” He smirked.

“No.” She lost all color in her face.

“Oh yes. Don’t worry though I won’t kill you. I just get to tell the aurors what your punishment is after they arrest you. I think taking your magic away and having you work for a werewolf pack or for any magical creature.” He said.

This time she had nothing to say. She just stared at him in horror. He was going to bring her worst nightmare to reality. Soon she began to struggle. It only made the vines grip on her tighten. Harry turned to look at Lyall.

“Why did you help her?” He asked.

“To make that disgusting werewolf committ suicide as well as stop any spawn of his from being born.” He answered.

“I thought you accepted Remus being a werewolf.” He said.

Lyall laughed. “Never. Dumbledore paid me to not kill him and pretend like we loved him.”

“What?” Harry glared at him.

“Remus was sick as a child. He had a rare disease. Magical cancer. A tumor grew on his magical cure.” He shot Fenrir a disgusted look. “One day a werewolf found him. He knew that I was a werewolf hunter. He changed my son to get back on me. The change cured Remus. I managed to run that freak off before I realized my son was gone and a monster took his place. Dumbledore stopped me from killing him. He told me he could use him. Paid me a lot of money to not kill him and pretend to care about him.”

“You are a bastard.” The green eyed teen said. “Good thing you won’t be around for long. Be glad I don’t kill you.”

A vine covered the man’s mouth. Harry couldn’t stand to hear another word leave his mouth. He then went over to Bill. He pulled off the tape and untied him.

“Oh Harry.” He hugged him tightly.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He hugged him back.

“Me too.” He said as Jasper walked over to them. “How did you find us?”

“Well…” He told him what happened.

Bill pulled back and glared at his son. “While I am glad this worked out you shouldn’t have snuck out and came here like you did.”

“I know.” He said.

“As long as you know.” He sighed. ‘I don’t know if I should punish him for this since he did save us.’ His hand went to his stomach. 

“The aurors will be here soon.” Jasper said.

“Good. Hopefully they bring a healer. They dosed Greyback with something to make him like this. Apparently he didn’t want to kill me. He changed Remus as a child to save him not to get back as his father. He was going to take his back to his pack. The only reason he helped Voldemort was because the man held his cub hostage. Well the second time. The first time was because he was promised a change in werewolf laws. When he went after you he realized how deranged the man was. He was captured by Lyall when he protected his cub.” The redhead explained.

“I see.” Harry was stunned by all that he learned.

“I feel the same way.” His father said.

“There are two people approaching. Both are female.” Jasper told them.

“Harry! Bill!” They heard two females yell.

“Over here Poppy, Minerva!” Bill yelled. “Shit.” He groaned.

“What is it?” Harry asked in concern.

“I think I’m in labor.” He answered as he grabbed his stomach.

“Crap.” He said.

Poppy and Minerva ran over to them. The scene before them made them pause until Poppy caught Bill’s look. She ran over and began casting a spell.

“He’s in labor. Help me get him to the hospital wing.” She said.

“Alright.” The Scottish witch transfigured the chair into a stretcher.

“Nice.” Tonks grinned as she entered the scene.

“Thank you. Bill’s in labor.” He told her.

“Let them down and go with him.” She said.

“Okay. Bill said they gave something to Greyback to make him feral.” He gave her a quick version of what his father told him.

“Gotcha. We’ll get him looked at.” She said.

“Thanks.”

“Of course Harry.” She grinned at him.

She went over to Umbridge. Kingsley went over to Lyall while Mad-eye and another auror went over to Fenrir. Harry let them down. The two were arrested and Fenrir was subdued. They took the three away as Jasper, Harry, and Minerva followed behind Poppy and Bill. It didn’t take them long to arrive at the castle. The redhead was taken to the hospital wing. He was placed on a bed. Minerva and Jasper waited outside. Harry stayed with his father.

He gave the man encouragement and held his hand as he pushed the baby out. A few seconds later Sirius and Remus barged in. They hugged their son before going to their mate.

* * *

(Outside the Hospital Wing)

Minerva eyed the vampire. She wanted to make sure he was the perfect mate for her lion. She knew that Harry was no longer her student but she didn’t care. Once a lion always a lion. Jasper noticed her looks but didn’t say anything. Harry had spoken fondly of her and decided to wait for her to speak first.

“Harry told me you are his mate.” She said.

“Yes ma’am I am.” He said.

“If you hurt him I will kill you.” She warned.

He smiled at her. “I accept that.”

“Good. Now what-” She was interrupted by a crowd of people running towards them. “That didn’t take any of you long.”

“Is Harry okay? Bill? We were just told they were here.” Sirius asked.

“They are both fine. Bill is in labor.” She answered.

A second later Remus and Sirius entered the wing. The rest sighed in relief and sat down. They now waited for the baby. Arthur looked at Jasper.

“Thank you for looking after Harry. Next time, and I really hope there isn’t a next time, don’t let Harry leave without talking to us first. We understand why he needed to go but it was dangerous and it could have ended badly.” He said with a glare.

“Yes sir.” He bowed his head. “I was just afraid he would sneak off again had I tried to make him.”

“I know. That didn’t stop us from worrying.” He said.

“I understand.” He did.

“Good.”

Hours passed before the door to the hospital wing opened. An exhausted looking medi-witch gave them all a smile.

“You may enter now.” She said.

She managed to get out of the way just in time. Jasper and Minerva stayed put as the mob of redheads entered the room. They spotted Harry and each took turns hugging and scolded him. The elf hugged back. Remus had already told him he was grounded for a while. The man was grateful it had all worked out but Harry had been reckless and needed to be punished. The black haired teen accepted the punishment.

After they were done hugging Harry they hugged Bill. Each of them were happy to see that he was okay. He did look drained but he had been in labor.

“Where’s my new grandchild?” Arthur asked, causing four people to laugh. “What?”

“Here is your new grandson.” Sirius said as he handed the baby over to him.

“He’s beautiful.” He breathed out in awe.

The baby looked just like Bill did as a baby. He had the baby blue eyes but a full head of red hair. He leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“His name is Orion Remus Sirius.” He told his dad.

“And this is Lily Jamie Lynn.” Remus said as they showed them the other baby.

“TWINS!” Most of them shouted.

“Yeah. Turns out I was carrying twins.” Bill said.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.” He smiled.

“Sorry everyone but Bill and the babies need to rest.” Poppy said.

“Alright.” They pouted.

“You can come back tomorrow.” She told them.

Minerva showed them to the guest room. Remus and Sirius stayed in the hospital wing. Poppy was monitoring them due to the stress and trauma the three went through. Harry was happy. Not only was he now a big brother but he knew that no more trouble was coming his way. He fell asleep in his mate’s arms.


	38. New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(Weasley-Lupin-Black-Potter household)

Three months had passed since Bill had been kidnapped. He and the babies had returned home after a week and everyone fell in love with the twins. Harry adored his new brother and sister. He helped out as much as he could. He could spend hours just staring at them.

Remus had been horrified after he learned the truth. The monster he had been afraid of had actually saved him and wasn’t actually a monster. The real monster was his father. It turns out Fenrir only bit a child when their parents gave them permission or so that he would get custody and take them away from the abusive environment. The werewolf hadn’t been declared a threat until after he had bitten Remus. Albus had done it. 

Fenrir had been taken to a hospital that specialized in Weres. They healed him up and got the drugs out of his system. He gave his statement and requested to talk to Remus. He told the sandy haired man that there was no rush and they could talk whenever the younger werewolf was ready. It took awhile but Remus set a meeting with Fenrir during the weekend. Sirius would be there for him and so would Harry.

Lyall and Umbridge had been punished. The ministry followed the law and allowed Harry and Remus to decide. Both had their magic sealed. Knowing Umbridge would open her mouth and get herself killed she had a spell placed on her to keep her from saying anything foul. She was then sent to work as a servant for a werewolf pack. She was then made to keep huts cleaned, clean the food, and get supplies when necessary. She was fed and not abused or physically punished. If she broke any rules she was forced to write lines and an apology letter.

Remus made the suggestion that they do the same with Lyall. They did and he was given to another werewolf pack. A ministry official checked in on the two every month. They made sure the two weren’t mistreated and that they were behaving.

Some had been upset with the decision. Despite what the two had done they didn’t like a witch or wizard being ordered about by halfbreeds. No one protested though. The icy green eyes that glared at them stopped that. They had been pacified after they learned that the two would still be monitored.

At the moment Harry was in the garden with his new siblings and parents. They were in their bassinets. Harry had placed them in the shade and he was rocking them. Bill was napping on one of the lounge chairs. Sirius was in his animagus form. He laid in the sun. Remus was in the lounge chair next to Bill. He was watching his kids with a smile.

"You're spoiling them." The werewolf teased.

"It's my job." Harry said.

"Is it now?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes it is." He nodded before he smiled.

"Okay then." He smiled back at him. "Oh hello Severus."

"Remus." He nodded at the werewolf. "Hello Harry."

"Hi Severus. How are you?" He asked.

“I’m good Harry. You?” He asked despite already knowing that answer.

“Good.” He grinned.

“That’s good. I just came by to drop off these potions.” He showed him the three vials. “These are the vampire pregnancy potions you asked me to brew.” He said. “I must admit that it felt really good to brew my own creations again.”

“Thank you and I’m glad. When the twins told me you created them and then they had been banned from Britain I was upset. The excuse used was a load of crap. Vampires having babies isn’t a danger since their mental growth isn’t stopped. Plus they aren’t as strong as newborn vampires or immortal children and are easier to calm down.” Harry snorted.

“Indeed. I do have a favor to ask.” The potion master said.

“Ask away.” He said.

“As you know Minerva and I had the school searched after we were put in charge. The last place we want to search and clear out as well as preserve any history found is the Chamber of Secrets. Could you come and open the entrance up for us this weekend?” He asked.

“Sure.” He agreed.

“Thank you.” He gave the vials to Harry. “I’ll see you then.”

“Okay. Bye.” He said.

“Goodbye.” He turned and left.

“Will you be okay going?” Sirius asked. He had shifted when Severus left.

“Yeah. Despite the fact that some of the people involved were paid or using me and I nearly died there I know that I will be safe. Severus, Minerva, Jasper, and I’m sure one of you will be there. The basilisk is dead and has been for years.” He answered.

“Damn right one of us will be there. You, my son, are a magnet for danger on a good day.” He gave him a look. 

Harry blushed. “I know.”

“Good. Now hand me Orion. He needs a nappy change.” He said.

“M’kay.” He handed his brother over.

* * *

(Cullen Household)

Jasper was in his room reading when his phone dinged. He checked it and smiled when he saw it was from Harry. He read it before sending a text to his family. He wasn’t amused when he saw that Harry had added that the news he wanted to share was good and not to freak out. He hated that Harry needed to clarify. He prayed that Fate and Destiny stopped using his mate as a plaything.

With a sigh he stood up. He put the book he had been reading away. He then left the bedroom and went to the kitchen. He prepared a snack for them all. He was very grateful that his mate had found out that there were vampire-safe foods. It never failed to make him wonder how they never stumbled across that on their own. They had been around longer than Harry and yet they had been ignorant of it all. It was nice not having to hunt all the time and he had a better time managing his bloodlust.

For the vampires he set out some cookies and a variety of sodas and juices. For Harry, Jasper began slicing apples. He loved the look of pure joy on Harry’s face whenever he ate them. He then poured some juice into a glass. 

His family returned home. They wondered what it was that Harry wanted to share for them. Jasper was no help since Harry hadn’t told him. A few minutes later Harry arrived. He grinned and kissed Jasper.

“Good afternoon.” He greeted him.

“Good afternoon Darlin’.” He drawled before kissing him again.

“Stop distracting him Jaz. I want to hear the good news.” Rose said.

Jasper glared at her causing Harry to giggle. The glare did nothing to the blonde beauty. She just smirked. With a sigh Jasper sat on the couch. Harry sat down next to them. Edward tilted his head when he realized Harry was blocking his thoughts.

“So I learned a few months ago that my old potions professor had created a potion that allows vampires to get pregnant.” That got him a few gasps. “It had been banned in Britain. They claimed the child was just as dangerous as an immortal child. Other countries had done research and found the exact opposite. They are just a bit stronger then immortal children and are way easier to calm down. Recently the ban on the potion was lifted. I asked Severus to brew a few and he happily agreed.” He pulled out three vials. “Just know that you can only use the potion once. That means you can only get pregnant once. There is still a chance of miscarriage. If you do have a miscarriage there are no more chances of having a baby. I have the research on both the potion and the effects as well as the research done on the babies.” He pulled out two journals and placed them and the vials on the table.

Everyone was silent after that. Carlisle was the first to react. He grabbed the journals and read through them. Once done he handed them to his mate. He then hugged Harry.

“Thank you.” He said into raven colored hair.

“You’re welcome.” He hugged him back.

“This means that after we graduate and get married there is a chance Emmett and I can have a baby?” Rose asked.

“Yes.” Harry confirmed as Carlisle returned to his seat.

“Thank you.” She hugged him.

“You’re welcome Rose.” He said.

“Thanks bro.” Emmett hugged him next.

Esme snapped out of her shock and hugged him as well. After that Alice and Edward hugged him. The telepath admitted that he and Alice both wished they were human at times so that they could have kids. They had thought it was impossible but now it wasn’t. They decided to celebrate before Carlisle took Esme to the island. Harry looked at Jasper.

“I do have something else to tell you.” He said.

“Oh?” He looked at his mate.

“This weekend I will be going back to Hogwarts.” He told him the reason why.

“Of course I’m going with you.” Jasper kissed him. “Your dad’s correct. You manage to attract trouble without meaning to.”

“I know.” He pouted.

“I love you.” He smiled as he kissed his mate’s pout.

“I love you as well.” He kissed him back.


	39. Chamber of Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(With Harry)

It had been decided that Sirius would go with Harry. The green eyed elf wasn’t upset by it. He knew his parents were worried and considering his past it was more than understandable. Plus he loved that he had people that cared for him. It also helped that not many wanted to mess with Harry. Not only did he prove that he wasn’t going to put up with being a victim anymore but the fact that his mate was a war seasoned vampire didn’t help.

“Ready?” Sirius asked a few minutes before they were meant to leave.

“I am.” Harry said.

“Me too.” Jasper confirmed.

“Good.” He nodded. [I just hope Harry’s luck doesn’t come into play.]

He wasn’t sure his heart could handle his son being in danger. So far it was peaceful and Sirius wanted it to stay that way. He mentally shook his head clear of those thoughts as he grabbed the port-key. Harry and Jasper grabbed on.

“Courage.” Sirius said and the three were whisked away.

They ended a couple feet away from Hogsmeade. They walked to the castle. Minerva and Severus met them at the gate. The feline animagus hugged Harry before hugging Sirius. Harry hugged Severus. He returned the hug stiffly. He was still not used to hugging the boy he used to hate.

“It’s so good to see you both.” Minerva said. “How are the twins?” She asked as she shook Japser’s hand.

“ **Perfect** .” Sirius and Harry answered at the same time.

“Of course they are.” She laughed. [So good to see them both happy.]

“Just remember to send me a letter the day they turn eleven.” Severus said.

“Why?” Sirius asked in confusion.

“So that I can retire.” He answered bluntly.

“Of course.” He said as they all laughed.

“I’m not joking. I have taught all seven children Arthur sired. The worst were his twins. I’m sure your twins will be worse than their uncles. The reason is that they are part Weasley, part Black, and part Lupin.” He shivered as he thought about it. “Not to mention their older brother will have rubbed off on him.”

“ **Hey** !” Two people shouted in offense.

“He’s not wrong.” Minerva said to Sirius and Harry.

“I know but he didn’t have to say it.” Harry pouted.

“Yeah.” His dad agreed.

“We should get going.” Severus said before he turned and walked towards the castle.

“He’s correct.” Minerva said and soon they followed.

The five entered the castle and made their way to the third floor girls bathroom. To Harry’s relief Myrtle wasn’t there. It wasn’t that he disliked her, it was that she made him feel uncomfortable.

“She moved on.” Minerva said.

“What?” They looked at the witch in confusion.

“Myrtle. After you defeated Voldemort and Dumbledore was arrested she moved on. According to Nick she had justice for her murder and decided to go bug her former bully.” She answered.

“That’s nice. I’m glad.” Harry said.

“Indeed. Ready?” She asked the teen.

“Yeah.” He walked over to the sink and looked at the snake.  _ Open. _

Just like before the sinks moved apart and revealed an opening. They all looked down. Harry gained a thoughtful look. After the event he had wondered something and now was his chance to see whether or not he was correct.

“ _ Stairs. _ ” He hissed.

To everyone’s surprise and amazement stairs had appeared. Jasper had been filled in and Severus and Minerva had been told what happened. No one mentioned stairs. They looked at Harry.

“I wanted to see if I could. I noticed that almost everything down there seemed to respond to parseltongue. I just couldn’t imagine Salazar Slytherin nor Riddle jumping into the pipe.” He said sheepishly.

“Good idea.” Severus complimented. “I can’t imagine it either.”

“Thanks.” Harry blushed. “Well let’s go. Just remember to be careful. Thanks to Lockheart it’s unstable.”

“We know Harry. You told us.” Jasper used his gift to help calm his mate down.

“I know. Sorry but it’s harder than I thought.” He admitted.

“We can still stop here.” Minerva reminded him.

“No. I want to do this.” He said in determination.

“Okay.” She said.

They walked down the stairs. They all examined the grimy area. Four of them gasped when they spotted the shed snake skin. They estimated the skin to be at least twenty feet long. That meant the basilisk was even larger when Harry fought it. Harry was surprised that the skin was still there and in the same condition as it was when he was twelve. The four turned and looked at Harry.

“What?” He looked at them in confusion.

“You are never leaving my sight again.” Sirius said as he hugged his son close.

“Mine either.” Jasper agreed.

“If it makes you feel better most of my ‘adventures’ here were encouraged by Dumbledore, Granger, Ronald, and Ginerva.” He said.

“No. That doesn’t make me feel better.” Sirius said.

“I tried.” He shrugged. “Up ahead is the collapse.”

They walked until they came to a closed off area. There was a tiny hole that Ron had dug out. Harry would no longer be able to fit through there. It made the elf realize just how small he had been back then. Harry and Jasper stepped back and let the others work. They couldn’t just make the rocks disappear without causing a bigger collapse. Instead they were moving rocks and turning them into columns to help with the support. As they worked Tonks and Kingsley arrived with a person in a robe that covered them from head to toe. Harry realized the person was an unspeakable.

“Wotcher’ Harry.” Tonks grinned at him.

The elf smiled and hugged her and then Kingsley. “Hey Tonks, Kingsley.”

“Harry.” The large auror hugged him.

“Hello again Jasper. Keeping my little brother out of trouble?” The metamorphmagus asked as she stuck her tongue out at Harry.

“Hey!” He pouted.

“I am.” Jasper smirked.

“Don’t play along.” His pout deepened.

“Sorry darlin’.” He kissed the pout.

“Liar.” He muttered.

“I’m sorry but could you keep it down. This spell requires my full attention.” The unspeakable said.

“ **Okay** .” The four said.

They were quiet as the person worked. They were making sure the area was secured and safe. No one wanted to have a piece of Hogwarts collapse, especially on them. It took a few hours before the unspeakable stopped.

“All done.” He told them.

Harry led the group to the next door. They soon spotted the wall that had two serpents carved into it. To Harry their emerald eyes still looked alive to him.

_ Open _ . He hissed.

Just like they had done years ago the serpents parted as the wall cracked open. The halves slid out of sight. Harry took a deep breath before entering. He held onto both his dad’s hand and his mate’s hand. Flashbacks to that night flashed before his eyes. Luckily they were chased away as cold hands touched his face.

“It’s okay love. You’re safe.” Jasper assured him.

“I-i know. It’s been five years and the basilisk is dead. What hit me so hard was the fact that it looks like it recently died.” He said.

“Mr. Potter is correct. Odd. The corpse should be decaying. Hmm I wonder if there is a preservation charm in effect.” The unspeakable said.

“Indeed. Harry, since you are the one to kill it you have a claim on it. May I harvest it for ingredients?” Severus asked as his eyes stared at the beast.

“Sure.” He shrugged.

“We should look around.” Kingsley said.

“You’re right.” Tonks said.

Harry, Jasper, and Sirius hung back as the rest searched the chamber. The vampire hugged his mate close as he stared at the large snake. He couldn’t believe it. It had to have been at least twenty six feet. His poor mate faced that when he was twelve. Harry had been correct when he said he was lucky to have survived. The golden eyed empath thanked Fawkes for saving Harry.

“I can’t believe you faced that thing.” Sirius said. “You were twelve.”

“I know. My only regret was going to Lockhart. I shouldn’t have listened to Ron and listened to my gut. My plan was to tell Minerva. Ron said Lockhart since that phoney said he knew where the chamber was.” He hated how dumb he had been.

“Never leaving my sight again.” Sirius repeated.

“Mine either.” Jasper’s grip tightened.

“I’m fine with that.” Harry said.

“Good.” His mate kissed him.

Severus had entered Salazar Slytherin’s mouth. He soon exited shock. He motioned for all of them to go over to him.

“What’s wrong?” Minerva asked.

“Once you get past the next the basilisk made there is another room. It’s Salazar’s lost library.” He told them.

Only Jasper was confused. The rest stared at the potion master in shock. There had been rumors of the Salazar’s library but it had never been found. After he left Hogwarts his chamber had been searched. Nothing remained. The rumor was that the library would be filled with books written by the man. The books would contain all his knowledge on potions as well as potions he had invented and never released. Some books also contained information on parselmagic and snakes. Many believed the library didn’t exist but now they knew where it was.

“Mr. Potter.” The unspeakable looked at him.

“Yes?” He looked at the person.

“You are the Slytherin heir, correct?” They asked.

“Yes.” He confirmed.

“May I have permission to enter? I want to make sure it isn’t booby trapped as well as get a chance to look through the books. I would love to see the knowledge that was once lost to us.” They said.

“Of course. I plan on giving the potion books to Severus anyway. As for the parselmagic I want to translate those and publish anything that isn’t evil.” He said.

“Thank you.” They bowed to him before entering.

“You’re giving me the potion books?” Severus asked in surprise.

“Yes. You would understand them better than me and I know you could make a lot of progress or make new potions with that knowledge.” The green eyed teen said.

“Thank you.” He turned but Harry saw how his eyes glistened.

“You’re welcome.” He nodded.

The unspeakable removed many booby traps. After that the books were removed and placed into a bag. The group finished up and went back upstairs. They went to the headmistress’s office. The unspeakable made a log of all the books. It was decided that they would take them back to the ministry. The potion books would be studied and once they finished they would give the books to Severus. Harry would take the rest with him. He would translate them before sending them off to the ministry.

The spells and potions would go through a process to see if they were accepted or if they were banned. If accepted they would then be published. Harry would receive the money since it was his ancestor that created them. After that Harry, Sirius, and Jasper returned home. The chamber was sealed away.


	40. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(With Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Fenrir)

Remus, Sirius, and Harry made it to the cafe. They decided on neutral grounds. They saw that Fenrir was already at the table waiting for them. He looked to be very nervous. They ordered and grabbed their drinks. The three walked over to him. The older male caught their scent and stood up.

“Good morning.” Fenrir greeted them.

“ **Good morning** .” They greeted them back.

“Thank you again Harry. You really saved me.” Not only by getting the drugs out of his system but also stopping him from harming an innocent, pregnant wizard, and stopping the aurors from convicting him.

“You’re welcome.” Harry smiled at him.

They all sat after that. There was an awkward silence as they stared at each other. No one knew how to really get the conversation started. So many misunderstandings and lies needed to be talked about but the four didn’t know what to say. Finally Fenrir cleared his throat and spoke.

“You are looking better.” He said to Remus.

“Yes. Well Harry’s mate is a vampire, a muggle one. He wanted to see if there was a way to get him to eat food and came across a restaurant. They pointed him to a magical alley that had several bookstores. We bought many books. Made me realize just how biased and restrictive Britain was. The books really helped me to accept my wolf. It also helped me to learn that the wolfsbane potion was killing me. Severus, a potion master, had once made me his version which was actually one that helped to calm me down since I had no back. He had come up with it after learning what the original potion did. His version was denied but he never stopped brewing it until I wasn’t a professor at Hogwarts. He had taken out the ingredients that were poisonous to werewolves and replaced them with ingredients that actually helped. He is actually going to represent his potion now that the laws are being fixed and the master of the potion guild has been replaced. The previous was a man under Dumbledore’s thumb.” The words escaped him and he couldn’t stop talking.

“I-i see.” Fenrir stared at him. “Britain wasn’t always like that. Dumbledore’s great great great grandfather on his mum’s side lost his eldest child. He had been attacked by a rogue werewolf. He banded together with a few wizards and witches who lost their children or family members who had been killed by werewolves. That was when the laws began. It was to keep us in control. After that it became a slippery slope. More and more magical creature laws were created. Spells and potions that would help us were banned as well. I didn’t know a potion master had altered the original wolfsbane potion to help us and not slowly kill the consumer.”

“I didn’t know that.” Harry said. 

“My great grandmother was sick. Her father had gone to an alpha and pleaded with help. She changed her. Her grandfather didn’t accept that it was agreed upon. He would have rathered her die than become a werewolf. He killed his son and claimed a werewolf attack. My grandmother told me.” He explained.

“That’s horrible. So you’re a born werewolf?” He asked.

“I am.” He confirmed.

“What happened the night you bit me?” Remus asked. “I want to hear it from someone who was there that night. I don’t mean to offend but I would like an oath so that I know for sure that you are telling the truth.”

“Okay.” He nodded before making the oath. I, Fenrir Marshall Greyback, swear upon my magic that everything I am about to say is the truth.” He glowed gold. “That day I had been taking care of a rogue werewolf. One of my betas had learned he planned to attack a small village. You had been at the park nearby. I noticed how sickly you looked and your scent proved it. After I took care of the werewolf your mother approached me.” He told him.

“What?” That shocked them.

“My mum came to you?” Remus asked.

“She did. She told me about your cancer. She asked me to change you. I told her that you would come to live with me and she agreed. She wanted you to be healthy and I did tell her she could visit you.” He said.

“I didn’t know that.” He said.

“That’s because she had been imperioed by your father.” He informed him.

“WHAT?!” He yelled in shock.

“Papa, calm down.” Harry placed a comforting hand on his arm.

“S-sorry.” He took a deep breath.

“It’s okay. What I’m telling you is a lot.” Fenrir said. “Would you like me to continue?”

“Yes I would.” He confirmed.

“Okay. Well after we agreed we had gone back to your house. Your father wasn’t home. Unbeknownst to us our conversation had been overheard. You see I didn’t go alone when I dealt with the rogue werewolf. I had taken one of my best fighters with me. It turned out he wasn’t loyal to me at all. He had been in Dumbledore’s pockets. The man wanted to recruit werewolves but knew that the ones he had couldn’t be controlled. He wanted a recently bitten child so that he could manipulate them easier. That was how Dumbledore and your father found out what I was to do. I bit you since you were really sick. I didn’t think you would survive travelling to my pack. My plan was to turn you and then take you with me. That obviously didn’t work out. After biting you, they attacked. I fought with the traitor. Dumbledore changed your memories and your father used the imperious charm on her so that she couldn’t fight nor tell you the truth. I killed the traitor and when I returned there were wards keeping me from entering.” He told them.

“Wow.” Harry said. [Poor papa.] He squeezed his shoulder.

“I found out that the ward was around you. No one in my pack could talk to you. Sending letters didn’t work either. Eventually Dumbledore and your father killed your mother. They made it seem like she had been attacked by werewolves to further your hatred with them.” He finished.

“I’m sorry.” Remus stood and left.

Sirius bit his lip before following his husband. Harry looked at Fenrir.

“Thank you for telling us this.” He said.

“You’re welcome.”

“How is your son? I heard Voldemort had kidnapped him so that you would continue to serve him.” Harry asked.

“He’s fine. Draco Malfoy had found him in the basement and snuck him back to us. That boy was horrified by the truth of his father and the dark side.” He said. “Thanks for asking.”

“You’re welcome. I have heard of Malfoy jr changing sides.” The elfling sighed. “Well I should go. I hope to see you again.”

“Me too.”

Harry stood up and left. He returned to his home. Fenrir took a port-key back to Britain then went back to his pack. He hugged his son close.

* * *

(Weasley-Black-Lupin-Potter Household)

Remus had run all the way home. He went up to his room. He sat on the bed and hugged a pillow close. Tears streamed down his face. Fenrir had shattered everything he knew and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. Sirius soon entered the room. He was relieved that he found him. He made his way over to the bed and hugged him close.

For years he had thought his parents had loved him and that he had been attacked by a monster. Now he learned that only his mum had loved him and she had been betrayed by his father and killed. The monster turned out to be a werewolf trying to save him and his father was the monster. It was too much. He wished he could deny it but he did have Fenrir make an oath that he would tell the truth and he had. Eventually he fell asleep. Bill had entered the room.

“What happened?” Harry had told him that Fenrir had revealed the truth and it was very shocking. He told him to talk to Remus.

“Here’s the short version. Remus’s mum asked Fenrir to turn Remus in order to save his life. One of Fenrir’s betas had betrayed them and that was how Lyall and Dumbledore learned about Fenrir changing Remus. Lyall imperioed his wife and then later killed her. Dumbledore put wards up to keep Fenrir and any werewolf from contacting them. He also changed Remus’s memories so that he would believe he had been attacked.” Sirius told him.

“Fuck.” He went over to his mates. “Poor Remus.” He snuggled into him.

“Indeed.” He agreed. “Where are the twins?”

“With Harry. He sent me up here.” He answered.

“Ah! Good.” He said.

“Yeah.”

* * *

(Cullen Household)

Jasper sat on his bed. He was forcing himself to not pace. His mate was with a werewolf and his instincts were yelling at him. He wanted to go to his mate and take him away. He had these feelings when he realized Harry was living with a werewolf. It took a lot out of him to ignore those instincts. The reason he did was because he knew that by doing so would cause a rift between Harry and himself. It didn’t stop him from worrying.

Usually he would talk to Carlisle but he had taken Esme to Esme island. They were hoping to get pregnant and Carlisle loved pampering Esme. Jasper did hope they were able to conceive a child. Any child would be lucky to have them as parents.

With a sigh he stood up. He went to his bookcase and grabbed a book. He sat down at his desk and began reading or at least he tried to. It was hard for him to concentrate. He sat there for hours staring at the same sentence. He jumped when his phone rang. He checked it and was happy to see it was Harry.

“Hello.” He greeted.

“Hey Jasper.” He greeted him back.

“What’s wrong?” He asked in concern.

“Remus asked Fenrir about the night he turned him and there was more to the story then we could have imagined.” He said.

“Is Remus okay?” He asked.

“No. He’s going to need some time to allow the information to settle.” Harry replied.

“I see. Do you need me to do anything?” He asked.

“Yes. Could you come to the store with me? I’m going to need a lot of chocolate.” He said.

“Sure. Are you making Remus his comfort food?” The empath asked.

“Yes I am.” He confirmed.

“I’ll be there soon.” He said.

“Okay.” He hung up the phone.

Jasper put his phone in his pocket and left. It didn’t take him long to arrive at Harry’s house. His mate smiled and kissed him.

“Hi.” Harry breathed out.

“Hi. Ready to go?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“Great.” He smiled.

Since they were going to the store they took the car. The two got in and took off. They went to the store. The two grabbed the necessary ingredients. Jasper shook his head when Harry admitted that he had a coca plant growing. They checked out and went home. They took everything to the kitchen and began cooking.

‘This is nice.’ Jasper thought. ‘Hmm.’ A plan formed in his head.

It didn’t take the two long to get everything prepared. Now it all had to cook. Harry smiled at him.

“So I have a surprise for you.” He said.

“Oh?” He looked at his green eyed mate.

“Close your eyes.” He said.

“Okay.” He said in amusement and did just that.

Harry grabbed his hand and led him to the garage. He let go and stood in front of him.

“You can open them now.” He said.

Jasper did just that. Harry moved to show that there was a motorcycle. It was the same as Harry’s, a Harley Davidson. While Harry’s was black with red accents, this one was silver with blue accents. The vampire looked at the bike in shock.

“Surprise!” Harry yelled.

“This is for me?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’ve noticed how much you liked mine so I got one for you.” He said.

In the blink of an eye Jasper was kissing Harry. “This is perfect. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. As much as I would like to continue this I do have to go check on the brownies.” He said.

“Okay.” He went over to his bike.

The elf rolled his eyes fondly at that before he went back to his kitchen. He checked on the brownies and then on the candy he put in the freezer.

(After the cakes, brownies, cookies, and candy is finished)

Remus finally left his room. He could smell lots and lots of chocolate. He followed his nose to the kitchen. He gasped at the sight before him. Different desserts made out of chocolate filled the room. His son was putting the cookies into a container. He looked up and smiled at his father.

“Hi papa. Feeling better?” He asked.

“A little. What’s all this?” He asked.

“Comfort food.” Harry answered.

“I see.” He went over and hugged him. “Thanks Harry.”

“You’re welcome. What would you like?” He asked.

“Some of those cookies.” He said.

“Okay.” He summoned a plate and put some cookies onto it. “Here you go.”

“Thanks cub.” He sat down at the table and began eating.

“You’re welcome.”

The two sat in silence. Remus ate as Harry put some of the chocolate confections he made away. Sirius and Bill entered the kitchen. Their eyes went wide. It seemed that their son went overboard. They shook their heads as Harry handed them some cookies.

“ **Thanks Harry.** ” The two said as they sat down next to their mate.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled.

“Did Fenrir say anything after I left?” Remus asked.

“Not really. I asked how his son was doing and then he left.” Harry answered.

“I see.” He bit his lip. 

“It’s okay papa. We understand. It might take awhile for you to come to terms with what we learned.” He put a hand on his shoulder.

“Thanks cub.” He pulled him into a hug.

“You’re welcome.”


	41. Tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

A month had passed since Remus had learned the truth about his parents. It took him some time but he managed to accept the truth. Being with his family helped. Remus had contacted Fenrir. They had agreed to keep in contact. The older werewolf was going to help Remus learn more about his werewolf heritage and also was going to teach him how to handle the twins since they were also werewolves. Born werewolves handled the full moon differently then those that had been changed. 

Remus and the others figured that out when the babies had changed that first full moon and didn’t seem to be in any pain. It made everyone relieved. They had been worried but were glad that the twins weren’t going to be in pain during the change.

Severus had come by. He talked to Harry about Malfoy. The teen had really turned his life around. He felt like he was ready to talk to Harry. The elfling agreed. Severus and Sirius would be there and so would Jasper. They would meet during the summer holidays. Malfoy was busy between school and going through his family’s finances. His father had left them a mess after funding Voldemort’s holocost. 

At the moment Harry was at Jasper’s house studying for the upcoming exams. Carlisle and Esme had come back from their vacation a few weeks prior. Despite not knowing whether Esme was pregnant or not the couple looked happier and relaxed. 

“Would you like a snack break?” Esme asked Harry and Jasper.

“Yes please.” Harry moaned. “My poor brain needs a break.”

“I bet. You’re not only studying for your muggle exams but also for the N.E.W.T.s, correct?” She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

“Yes. Unfortunately for me my exams happen all at the same time.” He groaned. “It’s only thanks to Jasper that I have been able to manage.”

“Don’t worry dear. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” She said.

“I hope so.” He sighed.

“Here you are. Don’t stress so much over the exams. That won’t help you so much and you’ll end up freaking out. Just relax dear.” She said as she put the snack on the table.

“Thank you.” He said warmly as he grabbed the juice.

“You’re welcome dear.” She smiled.

Harry and Jasper ate their snack. Jasper then took his mate outside for a walk. His mom was right and Harry really needed a break. Being in nature would help Harry relax. It did work.

“Thanks Jasper.”

“You’re welcome love.” He kissed his forehead.

“I’m so happy you came into my life.” He said.

Meeting Jasper had really changed his life. Fate and Destiny seemed to have it against him but Jasper gave him the strength to keep going, to stand up for himself. He had learned to be more than a victim and a survivor. He learned to actually live his life. He wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Me too.” He said.

Harry coming had broken a routine. Before he went to school, hunted animals, and lost himself in his emotions and history books. Now his family was more like a family. They could actually eat like a family, at home and out in public. Harry gave his mom and sisters a chance to be moms. He was loved by an amazing person. He would fight like hell to keep that.

“We should get back.” Harry pouted. 

“After school ends I want to take you on vacation. I want to take you to Hawaii. I already asked your parents and they said we can go.” He said.

“Yes!” He exclaimed as he jumped on the vampire.

“Great.” He smiled.

The two went back to the house. They continued to study for a couple more hours before Jasper took Harry home. The elfling talked to his parents. The plan was that Harry would talk to Malfoy and then he would go to Hawaii for the vacation. His grandpa Alex would be going as well. He was only going to keep an eye on the charms they would place Jasper under. The charms would allow Jasper to be in the sun without any worry.

* * *

(After Exams)

Harry finished both his muggle exams and his magical ones. He was proud to say he passed them all. He managed to get As and Bs in his muggle courses and all Os in his magical ones. Everyone else was proud of them as well. They had gone to Edward’s, Rose’s, and Emmett’s graduation. A small party had been held.

The seventeen year old had been packing when Jasper called him. He wanted his mate to come over for a quick visit and his family had to come as well. He and the others did. They were now sitting in the Cullens’s living room.

“Thank you all for coming.” Esme said. “Carlisle and I have some news.”

“Esme is pregnant.” Her mate said.

That statement started a chain reaction. Everyone went over to the couple and congratulated them. The Cullen “Children” were happy to be getting a new sibling. Rose and Alice immediately began planning the nursery. 

“Thank you all. Severus Snape has sent us to a specialist in muggle vampire pregnancy.” Carlisle said. “The pregnancy will last only six months and the child will grow twice as fast as a human child. It will stop aging when they turn twenty.”

“We were given books.” She said.

“We’ll read them.” Emmett promised.

“Good.” She smiled at them. “We also have a gift for you Harry. A congratulations for not only passing your N.E.W.T.s but also getting all Os. You worked really hard and we are proud of you.” She gave him a wrapped gift.

“Thank you.” He had learned not to argue with them since they wanted to give him gifts even if they didn’t have to.

The young Earth Elf carefully unwrapped the gift. He opened the box and nearly gasped. It was a locket with the Cullen/Hale family crest. He looked up at them in tears.

“Thank you so much.” He said.

“Of course.” Carlisle said as he took the locket and put it on Harry. “You are a member of this family. Now have fun on your vacation.”

“I will.” He hugged them all and left with Jasper.

* * *

(Britain)

Harry and Jasper had arrived in Hogsmeade. They made their way to a small cafe. Severus and Malfoy were already there. Harry quickly greeted Severus with a hug. The man was still surprised by the hugs but like always he hugged the teen back. Malfoy was surprised by the hugs but was more surprised that he didn’t feel jealous like he usually was. In the past he would have been jealous of anyone who was close to his godfather. He was happy that he seemed to have grown out of it. The hug ended and everyone sat down.

“Thank you for meeting with me.” Malfoy said.

“You’re welcome. I needed to apologize anyway.” He said. “That day on the train when I refused to shake your hand I had no idea that I had insulted you.”

“I know that now. I’m guilty of believing those books. I thought you were a spoiled brat that was raised in our ways. After the articles came out and Dumbledore and a few of your friends had been arrested I learned the truth. Our past interactions made sense.” The blonde said. “I’m sorry for how I treated you in the past.”

“I forgive you. We both were wrong.” Harry smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled back. “I also apologize for my father’s part in hurting you.”

“It’s okay Malfoy. You aren’t responsible for your father’s actions. Only he is.” He said.

He nodded. “I always looked up to him. When I found that child in the basement I was horrified. I don’t care that the child was a werewolf, you don’t tie a child up in chains and lock him in a cage in the basement. You don’t feed him once a day.” He shook his head in disgust.

“Unfortunately there are people out there that won’t care whether or not the person they hurt is a child. They enjoy causing pain.” He said, speaking from experience.

“Right.” He looked down at the table when he heard Harry’s tone.

“What matters though is that you helped that child.” The elfling said.

“Harry’s correct, Draco. You could have left and ignored what you saw. You could have helped your father but instead you chose the innocent child and saved him. That shows what a good person you are.” Severus said.

“Thanks uncle Sev, Harry.” He said with a blush.

“You’re welcome.” The two said.

“Unfortunately Draco we must leave now if we want to be on time for your appointment.” Severus said.

“You’re right. Great grandpa must be rolling over in his grave at what grandpa and father have done with the estate, money, and business.” The blonde muttered.

“I hope it gets all figured out.” Harry said. “I know that Sirius, Remus, and Bill had a tough time setting my estates out. Dumbledore and the others did a number on them.”

“Thanks.” He looked nervous. “Do you mind if I write?”

“No I don’t. Write to me all that you want.” He said.

“Thanks. Bye Harry.”

“Bye Draco.”

With that Draco and Severus left. Jasper hugged his mate.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Better.” He said.

“Good. Ready to go to Hawaii?” He asked.

“I am.” The elf said with a grin.

“Great.”


	42. Vacation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(With Harry and Jasper)

It was decided the two would take the Cullen’s private jet to Hawaii. Harry had never been on one and Jasper wanted him to experience it. The two left the cafe and took a port-key back home. They quickly grabbed their bags. They took a car to the airport. Alexander was there waiting for them.

“Are you two ready?” Alex asked them.

“I am.” Harry said.

“Me too.” Jasper said.

“Good. Let’s go then. I’ll apply the spells once we land.” He said.

“Okay.”

The three boarded the plane. They took their seats. In an effort to give them privacy Alex sat on one side of the jet near the front. Harry and Jasper sat on the other side towards the back. They buckled in and soon the jet took off.

“I can’t wait.” Harry said. “This will be my first time going on vacation and going to a beach.”

“Yeah.” 

Jasper and Alex reigned in their anger. They both hated hearing how Harry grew up. Alex just wished that he had known his grandson had been alive. Harry would have grown up in a loving environment. It was too late to change that now. Instead they were focusing on making the elfling happy and loved.

“I’ve never been to Hawaii either.” Jasper said.

“It will be odd to not see you sparkle in the sun.” Harry said.

“It will be odd being around others when the sun is out.” He admitted.

“I bet.” He giggled.

“Did you tell your parents about the plan?” He asked, causing Alex to look over at them.

“Which one?” He asked as he subtly gestured towards his grandfather.

“The plan about the greenhouse.” The vampire answered.

“Yeah. They thought it was a great idea. Neville asked if he could come work with me.” He admitted.

“That’s good. Do they have a college for herbologists?” He asked.

“No. For our chosen career we find masters in that field and become their apprentice.” Harry explained. “Once the master feels their apprentice is ready they send them to the ministry to take a test given to them from both a ministry official and a member from the guild of that mastery. If they pass they become a master in that field. I really hope I explained that correctly and well.”

“Yes.” He said.

“Good. I was confusing myself.” He admitted.

“Ah. Well I understood what you were saying.” He assured his mate.

“Good.” He smiled.

The rest of the trip they talked about siblings. Jasper was excited that he was soon going to be an older brother. When they landed Alex applied the spell. When Jasper stepped out into the sun he didn’t sparkle once. The trio went to the hotel. Jasper and Harry shared a room and Alexander had his own. Once they were unpacked Jasper took Harry to one of the beaches near the hotel. Alex went off on his own.

“It’s beautiful.” Harry gasped.

“It is.” Jasper agreed. “Let’s find a place to set up.”

“Okay.” He said.

The two set up their spot before Harry ran into the water. Jasper took a minute to admire his mate. He was in a pair of tight dark red swim trunks. They really showed off his legs and butt. He swallowed the venom that pooled in his mouth before he joined Harry.

‘I can’t wait for later tonight.’ He thought.

The two planned to complete the mating that night. Since Harry was able to use magic outside of school they figured it would be the perfect time to mate. Jasper just hoped that he didn’t do anything that would cause Harry to freak out. After all that his mate had been through he didn’t want to put him through more.

Harry and Jasper played in the ocean for a while. The two had fun. Harry especially since he never played in the ocean before. Afterwards they had dinner and they returned to the hotel. Alex only came by to check on his spellwork. He then went to his room. Harry and Jasper did the same.

“Are you ready?” Jasper asked.

“I am. Just nervous.” Harry admitted.

“That’s okay. Tell me to stop whenever you need to. If you are uncomfortable tell me to stop.” He said.

“I will.” He promised.

The blonde searched his mate’s eyes. He nodded when he found what he was looking for. He walked over to Harry and brought his hand to Harry’s cheek. Slowly he leaned in and kissed him. Harry kissed him back. The kiss was sweet at first but turned into more a few seconds later. Harry wrapped his arms around Jasper’s shoulders. The vampire’s had gone to the back of Harry’s head. Fingers carded through hair as it pushed to bring the two closer. Jasper’s other hand grabbed Harry’s hips.

He began leading the elf to the bed. Once there he gently pushed Harry into the bed. The green eyed boy landed and he smiled up at the vampire. He grabbed Jasper and pulled him on top of him. He began kissing him.

Jasper grounded down against his mate’s erection. Harry moaned loudly. He broke the kiss and quickly put up a silencer. He then went back to kissing Jasper. Said vampire pulled back to remove Harry’s shirt.

“Beautiful.” He breathed out causing Harry to blush.

Jasper leaned in and kissed Harry’s neck. The teen moved his head to present more of his neck. The blonde began sucking and nipping at the milky white skin. Harry moaned beneath him. Harry’s hands slipped underneath Jasper’s shirt. He began running his hands over Jasper’s back.

The vampire liked the feeling of his mate’s hands on him. He quickly pulled back and removed his shirt. He then went back to Harry’s neck. He kissed a path to one of Harry’s nipples. He kissed it before taking it into his mouth. Harry moaned as his nipple was sucked. Jasper used his hand to play with the other.

“Yes.” Harry moaned out.

“Feel good?” The empath asked into his nipple.

“Yes.” He answered.

“Good.”

Jasper nipped at the nipple before switching to the other. His hand played with the sensitive nub. He slowly drove his mate crazy. When he was satisfied with how red Harry’s nipple was he began moving down. He kissed and licked a path to Harry’s belly button. He kissed it once more he moved down and was stopped by the waistband of Harry’s pants.

“May I?” He asked.

“Yes.” He said breathlessly.

Harry lifted his hips to help Jasper remove his pants. His underwear went with them. Jasper swallowed his venom when he took in Harry’s erection. His mate was very beautiful. He leaned down and kissed the tip. Harry moaned out. A few seconds later Jasper took him fully into his mouth.

“Fuck!” Harry cursed at the feeling.

Jasper smirked at that. He was loving that he was giving his mate this much pleasure. He hollowed out his cheeks as he sucked. He then proceeded to give Harry the best blow job he had ever received in his life. He bobbed his head up and down. Harry’s hands went to Jasper’s gold hair. He gripped the hair as his head tipped back.

Jasper’s left hand held Harry’s hips down just in case. His right hand messaged his mate’s scrotum. As his head bobbed he used his tongue to follow the vein on Harry’s penis. Slowly he drove his mate crazy. It didn’t take long for Harry to be pushed over the edge.

“I’m… coming.” He panted out.

Jasper swallowed him down to the root. He gave a powerful suck and Harry came with a shout. The vampire swallowed the whole load.

“Delicious.” He smirked when he released the now soft organ.

“I’m glad.” He said sarcastically.

The blonde chuckled as he grabbed the lube. He looked at his mate once more.

“Ready?” He asked.

“Yes.”

Jasper lubed his finger as well as Harry’s puckered hole. Slowly his finger entered Harry. He stretched Harry like that for a minute or two before adding a second finger. The elf squirmed beneath Jasper as the vampire scissored him. Once he was satisfied he added a third finger. He wanted to make sure his mate was properly stretched before he entered him.

“Jasper, please.” He begged.

“In a second.” He kissed Harry’s thigh.

His mate had been hurt a lot in the past and he wasn’t about to add his name to the list. He removed his fingers once he was sure Harry was ready. That was when he had found Harry’s prostate. Harry tilted his head back as he screamed out in pleasure. The elf moaned at the loss. Jasper chuckled as he put the condom on and some lube. He looked at his mate as he aligned himself with Harry’s hole.

“If you ask if I am ready one more time I swear I will leave you here and finish myself off in the bathroom.” Harry snapped.

Jasper chuckled. “Okay.”

Slowly he entered his mate. He watched his face as he continued to inch in. Soon he was fully sheathed. He waited for his mate to be ready. Harry’s eyes were closed as he tried to get used to the discomfort. His hands went to his neglected penis. As he worked his penis the discomfort he was feeling began to disappear. He opened his eyes and looked at his mate.

“I’m ready.” He said.

Jasper kissed him before he pulled out of Harry. When all that was left was his tip he pushed back in. He continued thrusting in and out slowly. Pleasure soon began to blossom in Harry. He panted as he pulled Jasper close. His face was against Jasper’s neck.

The vampire soon picked up the pace. The tip of his penis hit Harry’s prostate. Harry screamed once more in pleasure. He was a moaning mess as his mate continued to hit his prostate. His thrusts became harder and faster. He was beginning to lose control. His hands took over pumping Harry’s dick. It didn’t take long for Harry to come.

“Jasper!” He screamed out.

As Harry covered their stomachs and chest with cum. Jasper thrusted a few more times before he too came biting into Harry’s neck. The vampire pulled out and rolled off his mate. Harry laid there panting. Kissing Harry’s cheek Jasper went to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and got it wet. He cleaned himself off before returning to his mate and cleaned him off.

Jasper checked the bite mark. He was relieved that it was healing nicely. He hadn’t meant to bite him. His instincts took over. He did feel the bond between the two strengthen after he bit his mate. Once he finished he put the washcloth in the hamper and returned to his mate. He smiled softly when he found Harry sleeping.

He kissed his forehead and tucked him in. He then laid down next to him. The vampire was happy they had finally mated and now all he had to do was marry his precious mate and all would be complete.


	43. Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(With Jasper and Harry)

The next morning Harry woke in Jasper’s arms. He smiled happily. He loved waking up this way and hoped to continue to do so. He lifted himself up enough to kiss Jasper. The vampire kissed him back.

“Good morning. How are you feeling darlin’?” Jasper asked him.

“Good.” He said.

“Are you sore?” He asked.

“A little.” He admitted.

“I’ll get you a potion.” He said.

“I’m fine. Just a little sore. I don’t need the potion.” He assured.

The blonde blinked at the wave of lust he felt. He smirked afterwards. He was happy that Harry was comfortable with him. He would have to thank Poppy. Those therapy sessions had done his mate a world of difference. He quickly kissed Harry.

“Problem dear?” He asked.

“Yeah. I’m hungry.” He smirked back.

“Oh?”

“A nice sausage will do.” As he grabbed Jasper’s dick.

“Sausage?” He snorted.

Harry blushed. “Shut up and let me suck you.”

“You may eat my sausage anytime you’d like.” He chuckled.

“I’m never going to hear the end of that.” He muttered.

“Probably not.” He agreed.

“Shoot.” He pouted.

“Sorry darlin’.” He just grinned.

“Liar.”

Jasper kissed his mate’s pout. He thought it was adorable. Harry soon began to kiss him back. His hand resumed touching Jasper’s penis. He broke the kiss and scooted down until he was eye level with Jasper’s dick. He kissed the tip. The vampire watched as Harry swallowed him down to the root. That impish elf made sure to keep eye contact. Jasper moaned at the feeling.

The teen licked the vein underneath as he bobbed his head up and down. When he reached the tip he licked at the precome. When he went down he lightly scraped his teeth against his skin.

“Oh God Harry. That feels really good.” The blonde moaned.

Harry smirked around his mouthful and kept going. Jasper twisted his hands into the sheets. He wanted to grab Harry’s hair but didn’t want to accidentally hurt him.

“I’m going to come.” He warned him.

Just as Jasper had done to him the night before Harry swallowed him down to the root. He gave a powerful suck. Jasper came with a shout. Harry swallowed as much as he could.

“I can taste your venom.” He commented.

“Really?” That was a surprise. 

“Yeah.”

“Huh.”

“So how was that?” He smirked.

“It was wonderful darlin’. Now I need to return the favor.” He said.

Jasper pulled his mate up and kissed him. He could taste himself and could taste the venom as well. He made a mental note of that. Instead he flipped them over so that he was on top of Harry.

He kept kissing Harry as his hand went between them. He grabbed his mate’s erection and began pumping. He kept this up until his mate came. The two laid there for a bit.

“We should take a shower.” Harry suggested.

“We should.” Jasper agreed.

The two stood up and made their way to the bathroom. They took a quick shower and got into some clothes. Today would be the day they went shopping. They would shop in the non-magical part of Hawaii and then the magical part. Harry was so excited. He hoped to not only pick up a few recipes but also a few plants. Jasper was happy to see how excited his mate was. As they left the room they found Alex waiting for them.

“Morning Grandpa.” Harry greeted as he hugged the man.

“Good morning sir.” Jasper greeted.

“Good morning Harry, Jasper.” His nose twitched as he hugged his grandson back. “Apparently a really good morning.”

Harry blushed. “We mated last night.”

“I see.” He said as he let Harry go. “Well congratulations. You did use protection, right?”

“Yeah. I took the birth control potion.” It was more effective than muggle birth control.

“Good. Alright let me reapply the spell and then you may go.” He said.

“Okay.” Jasper said.

“I really hope they can figure out how to set a glamour to a bracelet soon.” Harry pouted.

Since Jasper was a muggle vampire there was no magic on him that kept the charm going. Severus was trying to make a perminate charm that would work for the Cullen family. So far he hadn’t figured it out. He did love the challenge though.

“I bet.” Jasper said.

“Alright. All done.” Alex said. “Have fun you two.”

“We will.” Harry promised.

The two left the hotel and went to the designated shopping district. They started at the bookstore. Both searched through the store gathering what they found an interest in. They checked out and went to the next. They each manage to purchase a few things from each store they were in. Both were thankful for the charmed bags they had brought with them. They were bottomless and weightless. It meant that they could put as many things into a bag as they wanted.

The two then went to the magical section. They both purchased a few things before they went back to the hotel. They dropped off their things in the room before going to a restaurant. Alex was already there. The three ate dinner there before going back to the hotel. Jasper and Harry sorted their things before Harry went to bed and Jasper read his new book.

The rest of their trip was spent on the beach, taking in the sights, or their hotel room. Alex was only in his room at night. The two had no idea where the man was and didn’t ask. They figured that if he wanted to know where he was he would have told them. The trio then returned home.


	44. Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(With Bill, Sirius, and Remus)

The three were getting the house ready for Harry’s return. Fred and George were at their stores and Arthur was at work. They were mostly trying to keep their mind off the fact that Harry and Jasper had probably mated during this trip. They didn’t like it because in their eyes their son was always going to be too young to mate. He was forever their baby.

They only stopped to eat, take a break, and take care of the twins. None of them wanted to accept that Harry was now mated even though they liked Jasper. Despite that they still added space for Jasper. They added a private room for him to use.

Soon Arthur came home. He saw the three and sighed. “I did that too when you first left.”

“What?” The three looked at him. 

“When Bill got the job at the bank I spent a few days getting it ready for his return.” He said.

“Really?” Bill asked.

“Yes. Your mum allowed it since that meant less work for her.” It still hurt thinking and talking about that woman.

“Of course she did.” He scowled.

Bill loved his mum and always would but she had been a bad person and was now paying for her crimes. He loved his youngest two siblings but they had broken the law. He couldn’t stand to talk about them without getting angry just yet. The wounds they left were still fresh and it would take a long time for them to heal.

“When did you stop?” He asked.

“When you came home during the holidays.” Arthur admitted. “It reminded me that you still loved me and that you still needed me.”

“So what you’re saying is that even though our pup has mated he will always love and need us?” Sirius asked.

“Yes. That and this place can’t get any cleaner.” He teased.

Sirius stuck his tongue out at the man. Arthur chuckled at that. He felt really lucky that he was able to be a part of this great family. He just hoped they were going to be happy about his news. He wanted Harry to be here before he told them. There was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it.” He said.

“ **Thanks Arthur/dad** .” The three said.

The redhead went to the door and answered it. To his surprise it was Luna Lovegood. She was a day early. She smiled at him.

“Hello Luna.” He greeted her.

“Hello Mr. Weasley. I know that Harry isn’t back yet but my flight arrived earlier than expected.” She explained. 

“I see. Flight?” He asked.

“I wanted to experience flying in an airplane.” She said.

“Ah. Well come in.” He said.

“Thank you. Congratulations by the way. Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone.” She said.

“Why thank you.” He said.

“You’re welcome.” She said as she stepped into the house.

“Your room is the same as last time.” Arthur told her.

“Alright.” She went to that room.

Arthur returned to the others. “It was Luna. She took an airplane here and it arrived early.”

“I’ll text Harry and let him know.” Bill said.

“Okay.” Twin cries rang out. 

“Sirius and I will feed the twins.” Remus said.

Bill sent a quick text as Remus and Sirius fed the twins. Arthur then stole his grandchildren and took them to the garden. They had all noticed how at peace they seemed to be there and wondered if they had a gift or if they felt their brother’s magic there. Either way they loved being out in the garden.

* * *

(With Esme, Carlisle, and the healer)

For the past few weeks Esme and Carlisle had been seeing a healer. Severus had introduced them. She specialized in non-magical vampire pregnancies. So far everything was going as planned. Esme was pleased. She couldn’t wait to be a mother again.

“The pregnancy is still progressing as it should. Have you had any cravings?” She asked.

“Actually yes. I’ve been craving human blood.” She admitted.

“That’s to be expected. It’s more potent than animal blood. Have you been drinking some?” She asked.

“Yes. We managed to get some donated blood.” Esme answered.

“I figured it was okay since you told her to listen to her body.” Carlisle said.

“Good, good. That will help the baby grow. They will still need human blood until they are ten and even then they will need to drink it once a week. They can switch to animal blood full time when they are twenty one.” The healer informed them.

“The books didn’t say much on that.” He said.

“That’s because most vampire diets are strictly human blood.” She answered.

“Ah! That makes sense.” He said.

“There are a few animal drinkers that have had babies. I’ve dealt with seven of them.” She assured him.

“I know. Severus told us. I’m just worried.” Carlisle said.

“Most fathers are.” She smiled. “Well everything is good here. I shall see you both in a couple weeks.”

“Alright. Thank you.” Esme smiled brightly.

“You’re welcome.”

They all said bye to each other before the healer left. Esme kissed her mate before going off to the kitchen. She warmed up a cup of blood before drinking it. She then sighed.

“What’s wrong dear?” Carlisle asked.

“Just a little sad. Alice said that Jasper and Harry were now mated. I’m happy for them but now it feels like now that I’m having a baby Jasper is leaving us.” She admitted.

“Oh Esme. Jasper isn’t leaving us. Even if he moves out he will always be our son.” He said.

“I know.” She said.

Carlisle hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. “It will be alright dear. Jasper will be back tomorrow.”

“I know. Doesn’t stop me from thinking that way.” She said.

“True. Just talk with Jasper. It will help.” He said.

“Alright. Thanks Carlisle.” She turned around and snuggled into his embrace.

“You’re welcome Esme.” He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

(With Luna)

The blonde unpacked her bag. She smiled as she changed clothes. Now she wore faded jeans and a silver t-shirt. She pulled on some socks before putting on a pair of black work boots. She then pulled her hair into a ponytail.

“Time to meet my mate.” She smiled and skipped out the door.

“Oh hello Luna.” Bill greeted her.

“Hello Bill.” She greeted him back.

“Are you leaving?” He asked.

“I’m going to explore the town.” She said.

“Okay. You still have that cellphone Harry gave you?” He asked.

“Yes. I’ll call if I need you.” The blonde said.

“Alright. Have fun.” He said.

“I will.” She said knowingly before she left.

Luna made her way to La Push. Soon she was surrounded by trees. Knowing it would be a bit before her mate found her she wondered. A ding alerted her to a text.

*Hey Luna. Dad said you got in early. Text me when you meet him. Oh and tell him I said hi.- Harry*

*Okay.- Luna*

She giggled before putting her phone away. She was glad that she had told him about her vision. He had told her where her mate lived. Had she not told him she would have canceled her visit. Oh she couldn’t wait to meet the person she was meant to be with. It was exciting. They wouldn’t have gotten to get to know each other otherwise.

“Hey!” A voice called.

“Hello.” She said as she turned to look at her mate.

“Whoa!” He exclaimed when he imprinted on her.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Luna Lovegood, a friend of Harry’s.” She introduced herself.

“I’m Seth Clearwater. I’m kinda a friend of Harry’s.” He said.

“Oh you are his friend. You two may not hang out often but the loyalty, support, and feelings between you two are strong. Friends don’t have to see each other on a daily basis to be friends.” She said knowingly.

“I guess.” He said.

“What does your wolf form look like?” She asked.

“You know?” He wasn’t too shocked since he could smell that she was magical.

“Yeah. Just like I know that we are mates.” She said. “By the way Harry says hi.”

He stared in shock. Just because she knew he was a shifter didn’t mean she would know they were mates and yet she did. Suddenly he realized why her name was familiar.

“Luna? As in the girl that had that vision of Harry getting kidnapped?” He asked.

“The same.” She said tightly. She hated remembering that vision.

“Oh um, sorry.” He didn’t mean to upset his imprint.

“It’s okay. Just don’t like remembering that vision.” She said.

“I understand.” He said.

“So your wolf form?” She looked at him.

“One second.” He said.

He ducked behind a tree and removed his shorts before shifting. He then returned to Luna. She smiled when she saw him.

“You’re gorgeous.” She said as she ran her fingers through his fur.

Seth gowled, pleased with the compliment. He was happy that she wasn’t afraid of him. He loved feeling her fingers through his fur. After a few minutes he ran behind a tree and shifted back. He pulled back on his shorts and returned to Luna once more.

“What now?” He asked.

“I have a couple hours before I need to go back to Harry’s. Why don’t we hang out and get to know each other.” She suggested.

“Okay.” He agreed.

“Great.” She smiled at him.


	45. Gifts For All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(Airport)

The private jet soon landed. The three exited. Their luggage was already shrunk and in their pockets. They went to the car waiting for them. Remus had driven to the airport to pick them up. The minute he saw his cub he exited the car and went over to him. He hugged him tightly.

“I missed you so much.” He said.

“Me too.”

“Congratulations.” Remus said despite not liking the fact that his son was now mated.

“Thanks papa.” He smiled at him.

“Thank you.” Jasper said.

“Well let’s get back. Everyone is waiting.” He said.

“Okay.”

They entered the car and Remus drove them home. They entered the house and received a warm welcome. Harry of course greeted his brother and sister first. He smirked at Sirus’s pout.

“Hello Lily. Hello Orion. I missed you two.” He said. “I have something for the both of you.”

He took a blue bag out of his pocket and unshrunk it. He pulled out two stuffies from it. They were both dolphins. One was bright blue and the other was light pink. He gave Orion the blue one and Lily the pink one. The twins grabbed their new stuffies and cuddled them.

“I’m glad you liked them.” He said.

“And I’m glad that my son hasn’t even thought of hugging me yet.” Sirius grumbled.

Harry giggled before going over to Bill. “Missed you dad.”

“I missed you as well.” He chuckled.

“Hey!”

Harry then went around hugging everyone. Sirius was last. The man sat on the couch and pouted. When Harry finally got to him he laughed and hugged the man. The man tried to resist hugging him but failed. He hugged his son close.

“I missed you pup.” He kissed his forehead.

“I missed you too.”

After a few minutes Sirius released him. Harry smiled and took out the bags. Jasper did the same. Harry unshrunk them. The elf smirked at Luna.

“This is for you.” He said.

The blonde grabbed the bag. “Thank you. I can’t wait to wear this for my date with Seth.”

“I thought so.”

“Want to share with those that have no clue what Harry got you?” Sirius asked sarcastically.

“Okay.”

Luna pulled out a hair clip. It was a light purple scallop shell. It seemed to sparkle in the light. It would match the dress she had been planning on wearing.

“It’s beautiful.” Rosalie commented.

“It is.” Luna agreed.

“This is for you papa.” He handed Remus a bag.

“Thanks cub.”

Remus pulled a few books out. One was on Hawaiian lore. Another was on the History of Magical Hawaii, one on magical creatures from Hawaii, and the last was on historical sights in Hawaii. He drooled as looked at them. Harry smiled knowing that he loved his gifts.

“This is for you dad.” He handed Bill a bag.

“Thanks kiddo.” He smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

Bill pulled out books on magical Hawaiian tomes and archaeological sites. There was also a book on recently discovered ancient spells and recently created spells. As much as he loved his children he was missing work. He didn’t care where he worked as long as he could work. These books would help keep him up to date.

“Thanks Harry.” Bill hugged his oldest son.

“You’re welcome.” He looked at Sirius. “This is for you.”

“Thanks pup.” He took the bag before kissing Harry on his forehead.

“You’re welcome.” He grinned.

Sirius took out a few Hawaiian candies and a few shirts. He then pulled out a miniature motorcycle, a miniature speedboat, and a few motorcycle parts. He smiled at that.

“How’d you know I needed these parts?” He asked.

“I called and checked in. Papa mentioned it and when I saw them I bought them.” Harry answered.

“Thanks.” He smiled widely.

“Yup!” He then looked at the twins. “Here you go.”

The two grinned and grabbed the bag. They each pulled out pranks. Some were Hawaiian based magical pranks and some were just ordinary common muggle pranks. They then hugged their nephew/brother.

“Thanks.” They both kissed his cheeks repeatedly.

“Aw you’re welcome.” He said.

Harry grabbed another bag. He handed it to Arthur. He smiled and thanked his grandfather. He pulled out a few things. One was a guide book. The rest was a few muggle things.

“I love them.” He said.

“Good.” He smiled. “Oh this is for Charlie.”

“I’ll make sure to give it to him and I’ll give Bella hers.” He said as he was handed another bag.

“Thank you.” He smiled brightly.

“You’re welcome.”

“Now here is your gift Charlie.” He said.

“Thanks Harry.” He said.

He pulled out a book first. It was on Hawaiian dragons. He smiled at that. The next thing he pulled out was a few figurines of dragons native to Hawaii. Finally he pulled out two tickets. They were for a trip to Hawaii.

“What?” He looked confused.

“For you and Oliver. You said that you wished you guys could go to Hawaii for vacation but neither of you could afford it so I bought you both tickets.” He said.

Charlie smiled and put his gifts back in the bag. He then swept his nephew up into a hug. He loved how thoughtful he was.

“Thanks Harry. Oliver will be so excited.” He said.

“Good.” His cheeks hurt from how wide his smile was and he didn’t care. “Now put me down so that I can give Percy and Penelope their gifts.”

“Okay.” He grinned and put him down.

Harry went over and handed a bag to Percy and Penelope. They smiled and took them. Percy found several books on the history of Hawaii. He also found several baby outfits. He gave Harry a shocked look.

“How?” He asked.

“I saw you in the library reading pregnancy books. Whenever Penelope visited she drank non-alcoholic drinks and avoided certain foods and activities.” Harry said. “I also noticed how you were acting around her as well as the others today.”

“We were going to tell you tonight. She’s in her third trimester and we told the others this morning when they offered Penelope wine.” He said. “You all know how to ruin a surprise.” He pouted.

“Sorry.” Harry giggled.

“No you’re not.” He said.

“Nope.” He said before looking at Penelope.

She smiled and kissed his cheek. She then took out her own gifts. One was a beautiful purple dress with light purple flowers. There were a few baby clothes. Finally there was a frame decorated with different kinds of shells.

“It’s for your sonogram picture.” He said.

“Thanks Harry.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled.

Harry then went over to Carlisle and Esme. Jasper had already given them some gifts. For Carlisle he had given him a book on herbs as well as a book on healing. He may not be able to use magic but he was fascinated by it. For Esme he had given her a few cook books for vampires. For the baby he picked up a blue jellyfish stuffy and a few clothes.

Harry had given Carlisle a book on the history of vampires. He also gave him a baby blanket and a baby book. Both had baseballs and baseball bats on them. For Esme he had gotten her a few seeds to plant in her garden. He gave her a box full of scrapbook materials. He knew she wanted to do more.

“Thank you sweetie.” She kissed him on the cheek.

“You’re welcome.”

“These are wonderful.” Carlisle said.

“I’m glad you like them.” He smiled. “This is for Rose and this is for Emmett.”

“Thank you.” The two said.

Jasper had given her a few shoes and some dresses. Harry had given her a few more clothes, keys, and a few pieces of jewelry. She gave a confused look at the keys.

“I know you love cars and Jazz has told me you also like boats. Those are keys to your new speedboat.” He handed the rest of the information over.

“Thanks.” She squealed and scooped him up in a hug.

“You’re welcome.” He smiled brightly. “Your turn Em.”

“Okay.” He grinned.

Jasper had given him some new games. Harry went a different route. He had given Emmett some candy that he could eat since it was made from blood. He also gave him a few movies.

“Thanks Harry.” He said before popping a piece of candy into his mouth. “Yum! Strawberry.”

“You’re welcome. Now this is for Alice and this is for Edward.” He said as they took the bags.

“Thanks Harry. I love them.” Alice smiled.

“Seers.” Harry muttered.

“Thank you.” Luna and Alice said at the same time.

Harry rolled his eyes as Alice took her gifts out. Jasper had gotten her clothes, shoes, and jewelry. Harry had gotten her a book on seers. He figured it might help her. Luna had suggested it. He also got her a jewelry box that played music when she opened it. The song that played was the song Edward had written her.

Jasper had gotten Edward some new music and a new CD player. He also got him a book on telepathy. Harry had gotten him a book on classical music as well as a wristband that would block his telepathy if he needed it. The vampire put it on immediately.

“Thanks Harry.” He said in relief.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

“Wait, I thought things like that couldn’t be used by non-magical vampires for very long.” Esme said.

“It was.” Alexander spoke up. “It came out the day before we left. A charms master in Hawaii managed to figure out how to make it work for non-magicals. I don’t know the full details but we tested out their glamour jewelry and it worked for Jasper. They should be at your house by tomorrow.”

“Severus will be pleased.” Sirius said.

“Yes he will.” Harry agreed. “I hope he likes my gifts.”

“I’m sure he will.” Remus assured him.

“Did you get Jake anything? I’m heading over to his place in a little bit if you did.” Fred asked.

“I have gifts for a lot of people on the Res.” He said.

“That’s fine. Label them and I shall make sure they receive them.” He said.

“Okay. Thanks.” He smiled.

“You’re welcome.”

Harry quickly wrote the names on the bags before handing them over to Fred. The elf then went into the kitchen to get something to eat. He really hoped Billy and the others liked his gifts. Fred left after that.


	46. Gifts and a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(La Push)

Fred had called ahead to let them know he was dropping off some gifts from Harry before he and Jacob hung out. Billy told him to come to his house. He soon arrived. Jacob was waiting outside for him. The younger male smiled and went to him.

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” He got out of his car and went over to his mate and kissed him. “I missed you.”

“I missed you as well.” He said.

“Help me get these bags inside.” He said.

“Okay.”

Together the two grabbed the bags and took them inside. The two distributed the gifts. They then sat down on the couch since it was the only one free. Each opened their gifts. Fred watched their reactions and looked to see what Harry had gotten them.

For Billy he had gotten him tickets to a football game and a few wood carving books. He also gave the man a new carving knife and wood from three different magical trees. Moon wood, Sun wood, and dragon wood were said to make the carvings very powerful and Harry knew Billy wanted to help protect his tribe and Forks. This was a way to do so. Fred had seen these and explained that to Billy. The old man smiled.

“Please send my thanks onto Harry. These are great gifts.” He said.

“I will.” The redhead promised.

Harry had given Jacob a book on wolf shifters, a cookbook, and a few photos Harry had taken. Fred noticed that he gave all the wolves a book on wolf shifters. Sam was given a book on alphas. The others he had given them books on subjects they were interested in. Seth was given a personal handwritten book. Fred snickered when he saw that it was a book on Translating Luna’s unique language to English. He was going to need it.

“How did Harry know that I had been making surfboards?” Quil asked as he held up a guide to making different types of surfboards.

“He just does. He’s very observant and can learn so much from just a small conversation.” Fred said. “Heck it took him no time at all to tell Fred and George apart.”

“Oh.” Quil blinked. “Wow.”

“That’s Harry.” He said.

“We’ll have to thank him next time he’s here.” Sam said as he began reading through the book.

“Yes we will.” Billy agreed.

* * *

(Luna and Seth’s date)

Luna hummed as she waited for Seth to arrive. She sat on the front step. It wasn’t long for the shifter to arrive. He was dressed in a dark purple dress shirt and black slacks. He complimented the light purple dress Luna wore. He was also carrying a bouquet of blue and purple lilies. He blushed as he handed it over.

“Thank you.” She said.

“You’re welcome.” He said.

“Let me just go put these into water.” She said.

“Okay.”

She quickly went inside. She smiled when she saw a vase filled with water waiting for her in the kitchen. She quickly put them into the water. Luna then returned to Seth.

“Ready?” He asked.

“I am. I can’t wait to see the Rose Garden Cafe.” She said.

“I hope you like it.” He was happy he had read that book Harry had given him.

“Hmmm.”

They got inside the car. Leah drove them to the cafe. It gave her time to observe the girl. Too bad Luna was truly an unique person. It took a long time to begin to even understand her. Leah was very confused by the time she dropped them off. Luna liked Leah though.

“Hello Seth.” One of the waiters greeted.

“Hey John.” He greeted back. “This is my date, Luna.”

“Nice to meet you Luna.” He said as he shook her hand.

“Nice to meet you as well.” She said.

“Your table is this way.” He said.

“Thanks man.” Seth said.

John took them to a table and handed them menus. He took their drink order and left. Luna examined the area. She loved the different roses she saw. She also was happy to see a few flower fairies hanging around out of sight.

“So what do you think?” Seth asked.

“I love it.” She giggled.

“Good.” He breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Why were you worried?” She asked.

“You're different from most girls I know and I wasn’t sure you would like the place. A girl in my class complained about it and many of my male friends said they regretted bringing their dates here.” He admitted.

“Why?” She was generally shocked.

“It’s not fancy enough for them.” He answered.

“People shock me.” She said.

“Me too. I love this place.” He said.

“Well then we simply have to visit whenever we have time.” She said.

“Good.” He grinned at her. 

The rest of the time the two talked. She told him about her parents, how her classmates treated her. She soon came to her first meeting Harry.

“Many people think I met Harry in his fifth year and my fourth. Truth is I met him my first year and his second year.” She said.

“Why don’t people know that?” He asked in confusion.

“Assumptions based on what they see. They didn’t see us talking before that.” She said.

“Oh.”

“Anyway Harry had been walking back from one of his detentions with that fraud when he found me, crying. My classmates stole my things and at first I didn’t care until I noticed my locket was missing. It used to be my mum’s. I couldn’t find it anywhere.” She said. “He asked me what was wrong and I told him. He escorted me back to the dorm. Next morning professor Flitwick handed me a locket and one of my classmates was put into detention.”

“Harry went to him?” He asked.

“I believe so. He’s never confirmed it. He just hums whenever I bring it up before changing the subject or handing me food.” She said in amusement.

“Huh.”

“After that if my stuff was stolen I could just mention it to him and it would later be returned.” Luna told him.

“That’s nice of him.” He said.

“He’s a nice person.” She agreed.

After that the conversation was about Seth. He mentioned his dad and how sad he was that he died. How close he was with his sister and mother. How Sam never treated him like he was a baby. He even talked about how he felt about the Cullens. She was surprised but pleased that he didn’t automatically hate them just because they were vampires. When she went back to Harry’s house she had a big smile on her face. She excitedly told Harry about her date. He was happy for her.


	47. Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

(Harry’s highschool Graduation)

Harry’s senior year at Forks High was uneventful, thankfully. He and everyone else was very grateful for it. Now he was in chairs waiting for his turn to be called. His family and friends were there watching the ceremony. It was hard to keep the smile off his face. He was truly happy.

Soon his row was called and he stood up and followed them. When his name was called he walked onto the stage. He grabbed his diploma and shook hands. He even smiled for all the cameras. He returned to his seat.

Soon the graduation was over. Harry went over to his family. They hugged and congratulated him. Jasper then kneeled down in front of him. Harry gasped out and so did the girls before they squealed.

“Harry Potter will you do the honor of marrying me?” He asked as he presented the ring.

“Yes!” He said before Jasper stood and kissed him.

Jasper put the ring onto Harry’s hand. The ring was simple yet gorgeous. It was fourteen karat gold. There was a square cut emerald in the middle. The design was masculine. Harry loved it.

Soon Alice and Rose pulled him away. They gushed over his ring as well as congratulated him. Emmett and Edward teased Jasper since they noticed him pouting as his mate was stolen. Soon Harry was passed around the large group. He did manage to get Miracle, Esme and Carlisle's baby. He snuggled her.

“How about we all go back to our place to celebrate.” Esme suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Sirius said.

“Me too.” Harry chimed in.

“Let’s go.” She said with a huge smile.

The group drove to the Cullen residence. Many females had sighed when they witnessed the proposal. They wished they were marrying one of the boys. They felt it was unfair that all the attractive ones were gay. It was so sad.

The group soon arrived back at the house. Esme went to the kitchen to cook while Carlisle fed Miracle. Alice couldn’t contain her excitement for long.

“When do you plan to get married? Where? Can I plan? What do you plan on wearing? Can I plan?” She asked.

“Ahhhhhh!” Harry stared at her wide eyed.

“Back off.” Edward said as he grabbed his wife and placed her on his lap. “They were just engaged. Give them a minute before you get on their case.” He rolled his eyes.

“Fine.” She pouted.

“They’ll pick me to plan it anyway.” Rose said confidently.

“Excuse me?” She raised her eyebrow at her sister.

“You heard me.” She smirked.

“Oh we’ll see about that.” She said.

“Yes you will.”

Harry leaned in close to Jasper. “I’m scared.”

“Me too.” He agreed.

“Shh!” Alice pouted.

“Here you are Harry.” Esme handed him a plate.

“Thank you Esme.”

“You’re welcome.”

Esme then passed food around to the others. They all talked about many things. Harry was very happy. He was engaged to his mate and he was going to start his apprenticeship soon. His siblings were growing up happy and healthy and his family wasn’t done growing yet. After the dinner Harry and the others went home. Jasper and him then went to bed.

* * *

(A few months later)

Harry was a very busy elf. He was working on his herbology mastery and planning a wedding. He was also planning a baby shower as well. He was very happy especially when no one tried to attack him, his family, or his friends.

At the moment he was meeting with Rose and Alice. The two were helping him plan the wedding. Today they were discussing flowers. He had a rough idea what he wanted. Jasper would be meeting with them later to help them finalize. He had to finish up with his classes at the college he was attending.

“I was thinking dark blue poppies and purple lilies.” Harry admitted.

“I do believe those would look nice together.” Rose said as she made a sketch.

“Me too.” Alice agreed.

“Here is a sketch of what the arrangements could look like.” The blonde said as she showed Harry.

“I like it.” Harry said.

“Me too.” Alice agreed.

“So do I.”

“Hopefully Jasper likes it as well.” Harry said.

“I’m sure he will.” Rose reassured him.

“He will love anything you come up with.” Alice said.

“Thank you.” He smiled at them.

“Sorry I’m late.” Jasper said as he entered the room. “Hi.” He kissed Harry’s cheek.

“Hi. What do you think?” He asked as he handed the sketches over.

“These are wonderful. I love the combination of our favorite colors and flowers together.” He said.

“Great.” He smiled.

“Which sketch do you like the best?” Rose asked.

“I like the third one. The way the flowers are mixed together look great.” He said.

Rose grabbed the sketch pad and circled the third one. They wouldn’t need a florist since Harry was growing them himself. Now they just needed to know where all the flowers were going. The four planned it out. All the while Alice teased Harry about wearing a dress. She really wanted to make one but only if Harry felt comfortable. The raven haired elf rejected the idea. She pouted but accepted his decision.

“How about-” Alice began.

“Not going to happen.” Jasper said.

“Fine.” She pouted.

Once they were done Jasper took Harry home. Draco was coming over to talk. The two had become close friends and it helped that Paul had imprinted on him. The older wolf spoiled Draco but also called him out on his crap. Draco seemed to sooth Paul’s temper. Harry was helping Draco cook a meal.

The blonde wanted to make his mate a home cook meal and had asked Harry to help. He had agreed. Jasper was happy that Harry had true friends and not the fake friends he had before. His mate was happier and that made him happy.

The blonde was already at the house. He was waiting for Harry in the kitchen. He huffed when he spotted the two.

“Well it’s about time.”

“Chill Draco. I was planning my wedding.” He rolled his eyes.

“I better be invited.” He warned.

“Of course you are.” He said.

“Good. Now teach me to cook.” He demanded.

“Okay.” He chuckled.

The two got to work. It was a lot of trial and error. Eventually Draco managed to make a good steak and potatoes. Harry helped him put them into containers. The blonde left after thanking him. Harry smiled as he watched him leave.

“He will never change.” He said.

“He really isn’t good at sharing his emotions is he?” He asked.

“No he isn’t.” He said.

“Now that we have some free time let’s go to your garden.” He suggested.

“Okay.”


	48. Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

It was finally time for the wedding. Alice and Rose were helping him get ready. He was very nervous. He had no idea why. He was already mated to Jasper. That bonded the two together in a way marriage couldn’t and yet he was nervous.

“Are you okay Harry?” Alice asked.

“Yeah. Just nervous for some reason.” He answered.

“So were we on our first wedding day.” Rose admitted.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes really. It is just nerve wrecking standing in front of those we love and care about and professing our love to our mates.” She said.

“It’s not just that though.” He admitted.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Everything has been going so good that I’m scared the other shoe is going to drop.” He answered.

“Don’t worry. There are so many people here that will stop anything and anyone trying to destroy your big day.” Alice assured him.

“That’s right.” Rose agreed.

That made the elf smile. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The two said.

Knock Knock.

“Come in dad.” Sirius entered the room.

“Hello pup. Do you two mind giving us some privacy?” He asked the two female vampires.

“Sure.” The two said before leaving.

“Thanks.” He turned and looked at his son. “Wow pup. You look gorgeous.”

Since he was submissive he wore white. Instead of a dress he wore a white suite with dark blue accents. 

“Thanks.” He blushed.

“You’re welcome. How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Excited but nervous.” He answered.

“I bet. I felt the same way. Your mum and dad had too.” He said.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes really. I believe those feelings are normal for anyone getting married.” He assured Harry.

“Good.” He said.

“Once you are in front of each other that feeling should leave you.” He said.

“Okay.” He smiled at that.

“Before your parents went into hiding your dad came to me. He wanted me to give you something on your wedding day just in case he wasn’t alive to do so.” He said as he handed over a wrapped box.

“He did?” Harry teared up.

“He did.”

Harry carefully unwrapped the box. He opened the lid and gasped and what was revealed. Inside was a gold pocket watch. Engraved on one side was the Potter crest. He removed it and found that engraved on the other side was a message from his dad. It read; I love you Prongslet.

“Wow.” He gasped.

“Your parents loved you very much and would be so happy to see you now.” Sirius told him tearfully.

Harry placed the pocket watch in his pocket before he hugged his dad. It felt like his parents were there watching him. He really hoped they were proud of him. The hug lasted for a few more minutes before Alice barged in. She glared at Sirius.

“How dare you ruin my work. Now I have to apply some makeup so no one noticed that he cried.” She huffed.

“Sorry.” He didn’t sound it.

“Liar.” She pouted.

He smirked before leaving. Alice wiped Harry’s tears and applied some makeup. She then looked him in the eye.

“Ready?” She asked.

“I am.” He confirmed.

“I’ll let them know.” She said before leaving.

Harry took a deep breath before leaving the room. Soon he was greeted by Luna, Jacob, Oliver, and Penelope. The girls were wearing light purple dresses. The bottom part ended just before their ankles and showed off the silver high heels. The top of their dresses was a tube top. Luna wore a silver necklace with a spoon on the end. Her earrings were also spoons. Penelope was wearing a teardrop amethyst necklace. On her left arm was a silver bracelet and she also wore amethyst stud earrings.

Jacob and Oliver were wearing black suits with light purple accents. Oliver’s suit displayed his baby bump. Harry looked around in curiosity.

“Emma is with Percy.” Penelope said.

“Oh.” He pouted a little.

“How are you feeling?” She asked.

“Nervous but excited.” He said.

“I bet.” She smiled.

Alice, Rose, Emmett and Edward entered the room. Alice and Rose wore similar dresses as Luna and Penelope except their dresses were dark blue. The boys wore a black suit with blue accents. They too went into position. Alice stood next to Luna. Rose stood next to Penelope. Emmett stood next to Jacob and Edward stood next to Oliver.

Remus came in. His suit was dark grey. He smiled and stood next to his son. After that Bill entered the room with the twins. Lily was the flower girl and Orion was the ring bearer. Bill was holding onto the ring at the moment.

Soon the music began. The group began walking. The minute Harry entered the room and saw Jasper his nerves went away. He felt his chest warm at the sight of his mate. Jasper smiled when he saw Harry.

In no time at all Harry was standing in front of Jasper. The vampire grabbed his hands and held them.

“I love you.” He said.

“I love you too.” Harry said.

“Greetings everyone.” Alexander said. He was going to be the one officiating the marriage. “We are here today to wed my grandson to his soul mate, Jasper.”

[Now that I’m in front of Jasper I don’t feel nervous at all.] He thought.

“Who gives Harry away?” He asked.

“His fathers and I do.” Remus said as both he and Sirius stood up. Bill was already standing.

Alexander smiled. “Soul mates are something many people wish for and some manage to find. Harry and Jasper have been lucky to meet each other. Their love has conquered many trials in their life. Now they are here to bond each other in yet another way.”

“Grandpa?” He stared at him.

“What? That’s all I could think of for the last part.” He blinked at him.

“Ugh!” The smile on his face ruined the groan.

“Well give each other your vows.” He said.

Harry shot him a nast look. He loved his grandpa but this was ridiculous. He could see and feel Jasper laughing. He shot him a look as well. He got a smile in return. Harry rolled his eyes at that.

“Sorry but I haven’t been to a wedding before.” He said. “I just did some research.”

Elves did bonding ceremonies. It was similar to weddings but not identical. He wasn’t knowledgeable on technology so he used books and articles to help. He got the gist of it though.

“Harry since the day I met you there was a connection. I grew to love that caring heart you have. You seem to glow when you are in nature or around your family. I promise to cherish you, love you, protect you, and care for you to the best of my abilities everyday. I promise to be your best friend.” Jasper said.

“It took me a bit to trust you. When we first met I had learned of the betrayal of people I loved and trusted. Everyday I am so happy and grateful that I did trust you. You have helped me heal and showed me how strong I really am. I promise to love you, cherish you, protect you, and care for you to the best of my abilities everyday. I promise to be your best friend.” He smiled.

“Anyone stupid enough to protest this union?” Alexander asked, making many people laugh. “Good. Do you Jasper Christopher Whitlock-Hale do you take Harrison James Alexander Orion John Potter-Lupin-Weasley-Black as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love until death do you part?” He asked the honey blonde vampire.

“I do.” He answered immediately as he took the rink from Bill and placed the silver band on Harry’s finger.

“Do you Harrison James Alexander Orion John Potter-Lupin-Weasley-Black take Jasper Christopher Whitlock-Hale as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love until death do you part?” He asked his grandson next.

“I do.” Harry took the ring from Bill and put it on Jasper’s finger.

“Then I pronounce you husband and husband. Please shorten your name Harry instead of adding to it.” He said, making everyone laugh. “You may now kiss.”

Harry and Jasper gave a short and brief kiss. Everyone cheered. Harry and Jasper smiled at each other. They were now married. A new chapter of their life had begun as the old chapter closed.


	49. Epilogue Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Ten years had passed since Harry and Jasper. Charlie Swan and Arthur had gotten married. The two were very happy. They became foster parents. Harry’s past inspired them to try to make sure that many children would know what it was like to be loved and wanted. They took in babies to teenagers. Many of the kids that lived with them ended up going to the best colleges out there and making something of themselves.

With Harry’s help they bought a bigger house so that they could help more children at once. They now had a four bedroom, three bathroom house. They usually had three foster kids at a time. Some lasted until they were adopted and some stayed until they went to college. It made the two very happy to see how well their kids did. They currently had three teenagers living with them. Two boys and a girl. The girl was a recent addition.

All three were magical. The oldest boy was a weretiger. His family abandoned him. He had been fourteen when he had arrived at the house and now he was sixteen. He planned to work at Harry’s greenhouse.

The second male was fifteen. He had arrived at their house the year before. He was a neko. His parents died and he had no family. He was shuffled from foster home to foster home. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to be.

The girl was thirteen and was a shifter. Her form was a fox. The wolves helped as best as they could. Her mom had given her up for adoption when she was a baby. She had been a teen mom and knew she wasn’t in the position to raise a child. Unfortunately she hadn’t been adopted and stayed in the system.

Thanks to Draco the Weasley family’s reputation and lordship had been restored. He had ended the blood feud. He even found the reason for it. Armand Weasley and Cedrella Malfoy had been arranged to marry. Cedrella was in love with Atticus Cast. Armand knew and broke the contract so that she could marry him. He was also in love with Olivia Bennett. The families weren’t aware and assumed it was due to the Malfoys only being able to produce one child and on a rare occasion two. That caused a blood feud, especially when Armand married a day after he broke the contract.

Draco had made it public that both parties wanted the contract broken and that the contract allowed it if both parties agreed. Arthur was given the lordship back. It would pass to Bill when the time came.

Bill, Sirius, and Remus didn’t have any more kids. The twins were their world. Sirius taught them the fun of pranks but made sure they never used them to bully. The twins turned out to be werewolves. Remus would have been horrified before. Now he wasn’t. Since they were born werewolves they wouldn’t know the pain of the transformation.

They had been going to Hogwarts for a few months. They both enjoyed it. Lily had long black hair and amber/blue eyes. Her face was scattered with freckles. Her brother also had black hair. His eyes were an amber/grey color. He had a few freckles. Their personalities were mischievous and outgoing. They never used pranks to bully others and helped others, especially those that were being bullied.

Bill had gone back to work now that the kids were in school. Despite the years away he was still one of the best. Harry occasionally went with him on a job when his parseltongue was needed. Sirius’s garage was very popular, especially after he hired Jacob and Paul. The two were very good mechanics. Remus was head librarian at the library. He made reading fun for the kids and helped to acquire more books.

Remus and Fenrir had developed a strong relationship. The older werewolf and helped Remus with his wolf and now helped the twins. His son and the twins were great friends. They were going to school together. He helped the twins with their pranks.

Charlie and Oliver had moved to Hawaii. They had loved it so much. Oliver played for the Hawaiian Quidditch team. Charlie was head dragon tamer at their dragon reserve. The two were blessed with children. They were the proud parents of ten year old triplets and they were all boys. They all had brown hair and eyes. They named their sons Adam, Tyler, and John. They, like Fred and George, were mischief makers and constantly getting into trouble. They enjoyed pranks but whenever Harry was around they would follow him around his garden, green house, and kitchen helping him.

When his aunt Muriel died Charlie had become Lord Prewett. Draco had helped Arthur, Bill, and Charlie learn the roles of being a lord. Bill needed to learn since he would one day be lord Weasley.

Percy was now the minister of magic. He took the job seriously and made sure to never become power hungry like Dumbledore and Fudge. Penelope was head healer at St Mungo's hospital. 

Percy and Penelope’s daughter had grown into a beautiful child. She had long red hair and blue eyes. Freckles covered Emma’s face. Her best friend and mate was Miracle Cullen. Emma had a talent for dancing. Ballet was her life. Hogwarts had advanced and now had magical dance classes. Emma was eleven so she couldn’t take those classes for two more years but she was in the ballet club.

Percy and Penelope had another baby five years ago. Their son, Tristan, was an energetic boy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a face full of freckles. He loved running around the yard and playing with his bouncy balls. More often than not he ended up with skin knees from falling down.

Fred and Jacob had gotten married. The couple lived on the reserve. Jacob taught the younger generation of shapeshifters. Fred ran the muggle side of the prank shop. Jacob also worked at Sirius’s garage as a mechanic. The couple had been blessed with four children. The older two were twins and the younger two single births.

The older two were twin girls, Sarah and Jenny. They were eight and both looked like female versions of Jacob except with blue eyes. Both girls were shifters like Jacob. Sarah was loud and energetic. She loved basketball and surfing. When she was in her wolf she would run around the forest and play with some of the other shifters. Jenny was quiet and shy. She was usually found up in a tree reading. In her wolf form she would be lying in the shadows watching the others.

Their third child was a boy named Billy. He was Jacob’s spitting image with Fred’s personality. He was seven and loved following Fred around his store. So far he showed no signs of being a wolf. The youngest child was a little girl. She was born a year ago. Jade had red hair and brown eyes. She was a quiet baby that only cried when she needed to be fed or changed. She also was a terror at night when there was a storm. She hated them.

George and Bella had gotten married four years after Harry and Jasper. They were also blessed with twins. Their twins were boys. They had red hair and brown eyes. They also had a face full of freckles. They were three and seemed to be hyper.

George ran their magical prank store. Bella had become a doctor, a pediatric doctor. She wanted to help children thanks to Harry. She worked in the same hospital as Carlsile. At the moment she was pregnant with their son.

Carlisle and Esme were able to stay in Forks thanks to Harry. Everyone seemed to think the couple was aging beautifully. Their eleven year old daughter was very beautiful and smart. She had long blonde hair and amber colored eyes. Since she was a vampire she went to a school that catered to her creature side. She went to Valley View Elementary School for Magical Creatures. The town believed it was a private school. She had her father’s compassion. She also had the ability to heal others.

Emmett and Rose pretended to go to college. They had traveled the world again. This time they visited magical areas that they didn’t know about before. When they returned they got “married” and then had a baby. It was a girl. They named her Ella. She was three and had blonde hair and amber eyes. Rose finally knew what it meant to be a mother and she loved it. Ella loved playing dress up with her mom. She seemed to have inherited her father’s strength and her mom’s beauty.

Rose was a stay at home mom and Emmett was an architect. They enjoyed these roles they never had before since they moved around alot and never had kids before. They truly felt normal now.

Edward and Alice had gone away for college. They had actually done what Rose and Emmett had done and traveled to the magical areas they never knew about. When they returned they “married” and got jobs. Alice helped her mom design homes and Edward was a concert pianist. A year after Ella was born the couple learned they were pregnant. They had a two year old son named Max. He had black hair and amber eyes. He loved listening to his dad. His power was the ability to read souls.

Alexander visited his family often. He had returned to teaching young elves. He also gained a lover. His mate had died long before Harry was born and he found companionship with an elf who had also lost her mate. She loved his family just like he loved hers.

Sam and Emily had married. They were also blessed with children of their own. They had two sons and two girls. Bryce, Henry, Levy, and Carrie. They had dark brown hair and eyes. Bryce was nine, Henry was eight, Levy was seven, and Carrie was a newborn. Bryce and Henry could already shift into their wolf forms.

Jared and his imprint, Kim, had no kids either. The pair didn’t want any. They were happy being the fun aunt and uncle. Embry had imprinted on a girl who moved into town. Jasmine and he were planning their wedding. 

Leah had imprinted on Simon. He was an elf that had come to Forks to talk to Harry. He now lived with her on the reservation. She was pregnant with their first child. They didn’t want to know the gender.

Quil was still waiting for his imprint to be of age. Clair was twelve now and she still thought of him as a friend. She still made him dress up as a princess and have tea parties. 

Seth and Luna had gotten married and were now expecting a baby. Luna already knew she was having a girl. Seth had become a veterinarian and Luna helped Harry in his greenhouse.

Neville also worked in Harry’s greenhouse. He had married Susan Bones. They had moved to America after Harry offered Neville the job. Susan worked as a preschool teacher at a nearby magical school. She wasn’t able to have children of her own but that didn’t stop her from adopting two children. They were muggleborns that had been abandoned by their parents. Alexia and Andrew were twelve and went to Hogwarts. Alexia shared her dad’s love of plants while Andrew loved potions.

Draco had managed to fix the smear his father and grandfather and placed on the Malfoy name. He moved to the reservation to be with Paul. They had married and Draco was currently pregnant with their son. He had become a potion master but was currently not brewing potions due to the dangers it possessed to his pregnancy. Harry and Draco had become close friends. The two talked often and regularly visited each other. 

Severus had retired the year Lily and Orion turned eleven. He now ran his own potion shop. It was very popular. Severus bought most of his ingredients from Harry. They talked for hours about it. Harry always made sure to give him very rare ingredients first. Severus was able to create many potions because of it. The man had fallen for a potion mistress. The two were happy with each other.


	50. Epilogue Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.  
> Parselmouth is in italics.  
> [Thoughts]  
> {Flashback/Memories} is in italics.  
> [Dreams] is in italics.

Harry and Jasper were very happy. Jasper now taught history at Harmony High School for Magical Creatures. He enjoyed teaching. Best part was that he didn’t have to hide during sunny days. His students and fellow staff members were unfazed when he sparkled in the sunlight. They also respected that he was mated and never hit on him. The magical art teacher flirted with him but it was harmless. She flirted with all the adults and when Harry was around she flirted with him as well.

Harry had completed his mastery and had opened a greenhouse. He also opened a store to sell the plants he grew. It was very popular. Severus, his lover, and Draco were his favorite customers. Neville helped him out a lot. The boy had a gift for growing plants. Luna helped him in the greenhouse as well. She mostly worked in the store though.

The couple didn’t have any plans on starting a family so soon after they had gotten married. That changed a year ago and the couple began trying. Even if they didn’t have any children in the near future or at all they would be happy. The couple also knew that they could always adopt. They were just grateful for what they had and that people had stopped going after Harry. After what happened to Dumbledore and the others they knew better.

Harry and Jasper loved hanging out with their siblings, nieces, and nephews. They loved spending time with Harry and Jasper.

At the moment Harry was making dinner. Jasper and Harry were having the whole family over. They did this at least once a month. Adam, Tyler, and John were his little helpers. Jasper was setting up the huge table in the garden. Charlie and Oliver were setting up the play area for the younger kids. 

“Adam?”

“Yes uncle Harry?” He asked.

“Go get Jasper or one of your dads.” He said.

“Okay.” He put the whisk down and left the room.

A few minutes later he returned with Charlie and Oliver. They took one look at the elf and went over to him.

“What’s wrong?” Charlie asked.

“I suddenly got very dizzy.” He said.

“Okay. I’ll take over cooking and Oliver will help you to the couch.” He said.

“Okay.”

Charlie took over cooking as Oliver put his arm around Harry and led him out of the kitchen and into the living room. He helped Harry to lay down. He then took out a mirror and called Penelope. He told her what was going on and she promised to be there soon.

Jasper came in after hearing Oliver call Penelope. He went over to his mate. He sat down next to him and ran his fingers through his hair. Penelope soon came out of the fireplace. She went over to Harry and began scanning him. A scroll appeared and she found the problem. She smiled at her brother-in-law.

“Congratulations Harry. You’re pregnant.” She said. “Two months infact.”

“Really?” He smiled.

“Yes really. I’ll go get you some prenatal potions.” She said.

“Okay.”

Harry sat up and kissed Jasper. They were finally going to have a baby. Oliver pretended to gag but the huge smile on his face ruined it. Harry stopped kissing Jasper and hugged Oliver.

“Congrats Harry.” He said as he hugged him. “You too Jasper.”

“Thanks.” The two said.

“Daddy?” It was John. “Is uncle Harry okay?”

“I’m fine John. Come here.” Harry said.

John ran over to his uncle. Harry picked him up and sat him on his lap. Harry hugged him close.

“I was dizzy and your aunt Penelope checked me over. I’m going to have a baby.” He told him.

“I’m getting a new cousin?” He asked in excitement.

“You are, love.” He said. “Hopefully.”

“Hopefully?” He asked.

“I could lose the baby.” He said.

“Oh. I hope not.” He said.

“Me too. Now aren’t you supposed to be helping your dad make dinner?” He asked.

“Oh yeah.” He jumped off Harry's lap and ran into the kitchen. “Dad! Uncle Harry’s pregnant!”

“That’s one way to tell people.” Jasper said dryly.

“Yup.” Oliver agreed. “That’s my son for you.”

“Should have expected that.” Harry said.

“True. Excuse me.” He left.

“Here you go.” Penelope said.

“Thanks.” Harry grabbed the vial and downed it. “Yuck!” He made a face.

“Gross but good for the baby.” She said.

“Can someone get me some water or juice?” He asked.

“I will.” She said.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Jasper and the others basically put Harry on bedrest and took care of dinner. The others noticed the suspicious behavior and wondered. When Luna arrived their suspicions deeped when she congratulated Jasper and Harry. Sirius was the first to ask.

“What’s going on? Why did Luna congratulate you both?” He asked.

“I know that we aren’t supposed to say anything now but I’m pregnant.” He said.

All at once the couple was congratulated. Harry looked at his family and smiled. He remembered always wishing for this and now he was happy and with people that loved him. He couldn’t wait to see what the future would hold.


End file.
